


Storybook Romance

by teamchasez



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 71,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: It’s funny how one thing happens that sets course to another path in your life. A single event in Jeff Gluck’s life puts him in direct path with Ashley, a romance author making a living on Lake Norman in North Carolina.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeff Gluck sat in the conference room at NASCAR Scene surrounded by seventeen of his colleagues and co-workers. The holidays were over and it was time to get back in gear. Daytona 500 weekend was thirty-five days away. There was much to do before then, including the Daytona Fan-Fest next weekend at Daytona, the Sound and Speed Charity Event this weekend in Nashville and not to mention the Sprint Media Tour starting two weeks from today. The NASCAR off season was officially over.

After the meeting, he had a couple of blogs to post to his page. He had written a story about the news of defending four-time champion Jimmie Johnson’s pending fatherhood and Michael Waltrip’s trip to Dubai. Not to mention, he wanted to get things ready for his trip to Sound and Speed, where he hoped to get a couple different articles. He was already thinking of an article interviewing the fans; getting their opinions on the event, how far they traveled, how long they stood in line to get a ticket for their favorite drivers’ autograph. 

He was also thinking about having a ‘tweet-up’ to meet up with any of his followers on Twitter that happened to be at the event. One of his favorite things from the past season was meeting up with fans. He enjoyed meeting them and talking NASCAR, getting the fans insight. He knew it would be hard to get together this weekend with drivers’ autographs and the question and answer sessions staggered throughout the day. He figured he’d have to do a couple of them. He didn’t want to take away from a fan that traveled a long way to meet Dale Earnhardt Jr. or Kasey Kahne. He knew they wouldn’t pick him over them in the first place.

The room quieted when the Editor-in-Chief and a couple others from the main offices entered the room. The Editor was expected in a meeting to start off the new year where he’d lay his goals and changes to the newspaper out. When people from NASCAR Illustrated, the Scene’s sister monthly magazine walked in, Jeff grew confused. The publications were alike, but each had separate lay-outs, separate goals. That grew from being published on different time frames. The Scene had bigger deadlines since they were published weekly.

He turned his attention to the front of the room and waited, wondering what big news was going to come his way.

“As you all know, this past year has been really tough with the economy like it is,” the editor started out. “We’ve seen a small drop in subscribers to both Scene and Illustrated. After much debate and with NASCAR’s go ahead, we have decided to combine both publications and make it a standard monthly issued magazine.”

Murmurs arose from the group of journalists as the news sank in. It was big news to everyone that the two biggest pushers of NASCAR news were combining.

“We are excited about the new direction of Illustrated,” the editor continued. “Unfortunately, in combining both, we will have to make cutbacks in the staff.” He looked out to the eighteen individuals that had been on his staff for many years. He was sad to see them go. He watched them look at each other as they realized what was going on. “I’m sorry to inform you, that we’re letting you go.” This time he stared at the stunned faces. “I wish you the best in your future endeavors and I wish I could keep you all. But I have the confidence that you’ll all land on your feet with other sources.”

Jeff stared at the front of the room in stunned silence. He had just been fired. After three years of working with Scene, he was being let go because they didn’t see him in the future with Illustrated. He was out of a job. He blinked and looked around the room and saw the rest of co-workers as confused as he was. No one had seen this coming. It had been rumored about a possible merger, but no one expected to lose their jobs.

Fired. The word swirled around his brain taking over. He wouldn’t be posting his articles today or going to Sound and Speed this weekend. The tweet-ups he was thinking about holding were never going to happen. He couldn’t believe it. He had no idea what he was going to do. The season was starting in thirty-five days; less if you included the Budweiser Shootout. And now he was on the outside looking in. There was a very good chance he could be sitting on his couch for the Daytona 500 this year.

“Alright everyone,” the head of security stepped up; quieting the roar that had started once the news had been broken. He had a team of his guys standing behind him. This part of the job sucked; leading people from the building after termination. “We need everyone to hand over their keys and hard cards. We’ll collect your lap tops from your offices. Under company policy, we will escort you from the building. We’ll take you to collect your things now.”

Walking from the conference room back to his work area, Jeff seemed almost in a trance. He had a few minutes to collect three years of belongings in his cubicle. There would be no time to collect the things he wanted from the lap top. The stares from other co-workers, the ones secure in their jobs, boar into him.

“What happened?” Bob Pockrass asked as he watched Jeff toss his things into a backpack. “You were fired?”

Jeff nodded, “We all were. Now they are leading us from the building like common criminals.” He pulled his keys from his pocket and slid the building key from the ring. Digging into his bag he produced the NASCAR Scene lanyard that held his hard card. He handed the whole thing over the security guard. He turned around to his desk and logged off the lap top for the final time before closing the lid. He zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and allowed the guard to do his job and remove him from the premises.

When the doors closed behind him, it settled in. He still couldn’t brush off the stunned feeling of being fired. He had no idea what he was going to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out and launched the Twitter application.

‘Dear Friends…I am sorry to inform you I just lost my job! Not sure of the next step right now. Let me know if you hear of any openings!’ He updated his status. It was strange to see it in print. It was now out into the world where his many followers would see it. ‘Unfortunately, NASCAR Scene and SceneDaily.com were hit by huge cutbacks today and I was one of them. Kind of stunned at the moment.’ 

Jeff watched his Twitter page light up with condolences and well wishes. It made him feel a little better knowing that people he never even met cared. ‘Anyone who wants to hire me, please e-mail me at gluck@aol.com. Thanks! :)’ It didn’t hurt him to put feelings out that he was looking for a job. There was no better place than a social networking place where by word of mouth it would get around and might get to someone who needed a journalist. It would be great advertisement.

He walked along the sidewalk toward the parking lot where his car was, staring down at his phone, reading the messages that overloaded his account. He didn’t see her coming until it was too late. He tried unsuccessfully to stop her from falling, but watched helplessly as she fell to the ground.

“I’m so sorry,” Jeff quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and bent over, offering his hand to the woman. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Ashley McCoy blinked her eyes a couple times. She saw the man leaning over her with a look of worry etched across his clean shaven features. Brownish-green eyes behind black thin framed glasses were full of concern. The outstretched hand had long fingers and she placed her hand in his. She smiled up at him when his fingers curled around hers, helping her to her feet. “Thank you.”

“I should be apologizing to you,” Jeff said, reluctantly dropping her hand. “I ran you over.”

“No worries,” Ashley sent him a smile before she brushed herself off. She winced when she reached behind her to brush her bottom off.

“Are you okay?” Jeff asked seeing the wince. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m okay, just a little sore,” Ashley reassured him. Landing on her back on the concrete probably jarred her muscles. “Really, I’m fine.”

“I should have been paying attention,” he still felt bad for running over the woman and knocking her to the ground. He should have been paying attention to where he was going instead of having his head buried into his phone.

“It’s alright; I should have seen you coming. So it’s partially my fault.” She found herself smiling at him and pushed her dark blonde hair behind her ear; thankful that she had decided to do something with her mop before leaving the house. She even went as far as splashing some eyeliner and mascara on. All for a trip to her publishers. “I should keep my head out of stories and firmly on the ground, especially when I’m walking or else this will happen too much.”

Jeff grinned, “I don’t mind.” He was reward when he saw a hint of red creep up her cheeks. “I’m Jeff,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

“Ashley,” she took the opportunity to take his hand again. A smile fixed on her face as she stared into his eyes her hand firmly in his. She heard talking and her eyes darted passed him, seeing a gaggle of people walking toward them. She noticed they were dressed much like Jeff; dress pants and button up collared shirts. She drew to the conclusion that these were his co-workers catching up with him. She dropped his hand reluctantly. “Looks like your party caught up with you,” she nodded passed him. “I need to get a move on. It was nice meeting you, Jeff.”

“You too,” Jeff said, not wanting to let her leave but she was already walking away. “I’m sorry for knocking you down.”

“Don’t be,” Ashley smiled. “It could have been worse.”

“How so?”

“You could have been ugly,” she caught his smile and sent him a wink as she turned around and walked down the sidewalk toward her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley sipped the hot tea from her coffee cup and stared out the sliding glass door to the back deck that looked over the lake. She had been thrilled when the house became available. The spacious three bedroom single story home, with an unfurnished, open basement was a bit big for just her but she couldn’t pass it up. A house could always be filled. And she was slowly working room by room getting it exactly how she wanted. After spending all of her adult life in apartments, the house felt like a mansion.

Nails clicking on the linoleum kitchen floor let her know that she wasn’t by herself in the house. Her German Shepherd, Dakota, came up to her side and nuzzled her hand. Her four-year old canine was a trusty companion for which she thanked the police academy. She had adopted Dakota after a police raid had gone terrible wrong and ended up with Dakota’s leg injured. She was retired from the force and Ashley adopted her.

“You want to go outside?” Ashley asked the canine. She placed her coffee cup on the counter. She grabbed the leash hanging on a hook next to the back door. The property had its own private area to the lake, complete with a dock. The leash was not needed, but she brought it just case.

She grabbed her coat from the coat rack next to the front door before moving back into the kitchen. Opening the back door, Dakota ran out into the yard. She felt the cold air blowing off the lake and buried her hands deeper in the pockets of her coat.

She watched Dakota sniff around the yard and she walked out onto the deck, where she leaned against the railing. She could just make out the lake behind the thin tree line. A man made path was in the middle of the trees leading down to the lake.

As she stared at the yard, her mind wandered back to yesterday afternoon and the man she had ran into. ‘Jeff,’ she thought with a smile on her face. His face hadn’t been far from her mind after yesterday. Working on her book yesterday had proved fruitless. His face kept popping into her head; his smile warming her heart. She could still feel his hand grasping hers as he helped her back to her feet.

Ashley wondered how she could find him again. But she had no idea what to do. How could she find someone when she didn’t even know their last name? All she knew was his first name and what he looked like.

She glanced behind her when she heard her phone ringing. Giving a sharp whistle she called Dakota back to the house. In the kitchen she picked up the receiver. Her heart fluttered for a moment, thinking it would be her mystery Jeff calling, but she knew it was wishful thinking. He didn’t know her name either.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Ash,” her older sister, Leah, greeted her. “How’s North Carolina treating you?”

“Good, real good,” Ashley smiled as she poured herself another cup of tea from the tea kettle on the stove. “I wish you could come visit me. When I get settled in more, you’ll have to come down.”

“Yeah right,” Leah scoffed. “You know how many hours I work? Like the boss will ever give me some time off. I swear I work with morons that don’t know how to input data and make spreadsheets. Like I’m the only one who knows how to do this.”

“Well tough, you need to come and visit me. They can deal without you for a week or two.”

Leah laughed, “I’ll be sure to tell my boss that. So how’s the writing going? I still can’t believe you moved all the way down there just to write a book.”

“I needed a change of scenery. Pennsylvania just wasn’t doing it for me. I wasn’t getting anywhere with my books anymore,” Ashley sighed. She did miss home. She missed the quietness of the country and the slow pace life of a small town. She still wasn’t used to all the hustle and bustle of Charlotte and the surrounding areas. “The lake is beautiful here too. I can’t wait until the summer. Will have to work on my figure though.”

“Please,” Leah rolled her eyes. “You get any skinner you’ll disappear if you turn sideways. Eat a cheeseburger, Sister.”

“I eat plenty of cheeseburgers, thank you very much. My jean size is not single digits. Momma passed on these child bearing hips.” She heard Leah chuckle and felt the smile on her face. “You need to move down here. It’s lonely.”

“Hmm mmm. You not making friends down there? Damnit, Ashley. Close your damn computer and get out and mingle!” Leah yelled over the phone. “I hear that one popular race car driver owns a club down there. I’ll send you an outfit because I know you don’t have anything in your librarian closet.”

“Bite me, I have plenty of clothes in my closet,” Ashley shot. “And for your information I have met someone…” She cringed when the words flew from her mouth. She had just opened herself up to a line of questioning.

“…you met somewhere? Who? Where? What does she do?” The questions flew from Leah’s mouth. “Oooo, you met a man!” She let out a squeal that made Ashley pull the phone away from her ear. “Details! I want details! Is it one of those hunky drivers? Oh man if it is, I’m flying down there today!”

“Leah,” Ashley sighed. There was no use in stopping her sister. Once she got something in her mind, there was nothing she could do. “No, he’s not a driver. At least I don’t think…”

“How do you not know? What’s his name?” Leah pressed.

“Jeff.”

“Yeah…Jeff what? What’s his last name?”

“I don’t know,” Ashley caved and told Leah the run-in with Jeff. “So I don’t know his last name. He could be a driver and I wouldn’t know.”

“Why didn’t you ask for his phone number? Hell you should have given him yours.”

“Well I realize that now, at the time my mind was on other things. But damn was he cute.”

“Mmm,” Leah mind worked in overdrive while she tried to think of a way for her younger sister to find her mystery man. “Well, check online…”

“Oh yeah, what am I supposed to do, Google© ‘Jeff’ and see if he comes up? I don’t think that will work.”

“Listen to me. You’re in Charlotte, so there is a pretty good chance that he’s in NASCAR. Why not go to their site and look at the drivers. See if Jeff is a driver.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“Then go back to where you met him and see if you see him again and ‘accidentally’ run into him. And this time. Get his phone number!”

*~*~*~*~*

Ashley sighed as she stared into the screen of her lap top from the booth of a dine-in restaurant in Charlotte. Leah’s words ran through her mind the entire morning. She unpacked some of the leftover boxes and put them away. The boxes were nothing important, just ones she hadn’t gotten around to putting away when she moved in last month. Leah’s voice still echoed in her head. She turned on music and jammed to country, rock, pop, metal. No matter what she listened to, Leah’s words were still louder. She finally tried to sit down at her desk and turn off the outside distractions and work on her book.

She had failed. She gave up and took a shower and changed. She loaded up her lap top and went for a drive. Going for a drive might take her to a place where she could sit down and write. A change of scenery would help push the flow of words.

‘Liar,’ her mind called. Ashley dropped her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands. She stared out the window watching the cars drive by. She was fooling herself if she thought she was sitting here for her brain to start typing. She had taken Leah’s advice and driven back to where she had met Jeff. She didn’t know how many times she had walked around the block but finally gave up when she realized she wasn’t going to run into him again. Seeing the restaurant tucked at the corner, she ducked in. It was lunch time, so she figured she’d eat before heading back home. The afternoon wasted.

Ashley drummed her fingers against the keyboard watching as the cursor blinked back at her. The writers’ block was starting to make her angry. One of the reasons for moving to North Carolina was her writing and now it wasn’t working. She had written about the Charlotte area in a prior book and it had come so easily. The words poured from her fingertips onto the screen. This past week, she had been lucky to write a paragraph at each sitting. It was driving her nuts, not to mention her publisher.

“Ashley?”

Ashley glanced up and stared in shock when she saw Jeff staring back at her. All thoughts slammed together in her head and she couldn’t form a single word. Had it really been as easy as sitting in the restaurant hoping he’d come in for lunch? She took in his appearance, noting that he had traded in his khaki dress pants for a pair of jeans. A jacket hung open showing a long sleeve distressed white thermal underneath. Today, his face was free of glasses and unshaven. The growth of his beard was red like his hair and Ashley found him even cuter.

“Ashley?” Jeff questioned again when Ashley failed to acknowledge him. He could have sworn his saw recognition sweep across her features when she looked at him. “I’m Jeff, we met yesterday. I knocked you over…”

Ashley gave her mind a shake when she realized she had yet to say anything. She smiled up at him “Yes, yes. I’m sorry. I spaced out for a minute. How are you?”

Jeff smiled. “I’m alright. Are you okay? No lingering effects from yesterday?”

“None,” Ashley informed him. “Would you like to join me?” She asked him, pointing to the empty side of the booth. Leah would have been proud of her. “I just ordered a few minutes ago.”

“I would love to,” Jeff looked over his shoulder and waved his hand, motioning for his friend to join him. “I’m not alone though.”

Ashley’s smile faltered when he mentioned he wasn’t alone. She could picture another woman walking up to the booth and wrapping her arm around Jeff and kissing him. Jeff’s voice brought her back to him.

“Zoning out again are we?” Jeff grinned. “Ashley, this is Tom Jensen. Tom, Ashley…”

“McCoy. Ashley McCoy,” Ashley held her hand out to the older gentleman. He was dressed much like Jeff had been yesterday with the khaki pant and a button-up shirt. “It’s nice to meet you. Please sit down.” She moved to her laptop where she quickly shut it down before shoving it into her bag at her side. She tried to contain her excitement when Jeff slid in next to her, allowing Tom, who was much bigger and stockier, to have the other side by himself.

They fell into comfortable conversation as the waitress came back to her table to take Jeff and Tom’s orders.

“So Ashley, how do you know Jeff?” Tom asked. He hadn’t been all surprised when they walked in the restaurant and Jeff mentioned he saw someone he knew. Most in the NASCAR community knew everyone else. He was surprised when he met the woman, that he didn’t know her.

Ashley smiled, “We met yesterday on the sidewalk. He plowed into me, knocking me over. It had been quite a surprise going from walking to lying on my back.”

Tom turned his eyes on Jeff, his eyebrows raised.

“I apologized. Multiple times. And I helped her up.” Jeff defended himself.

“Yes, he did. But it wasn’t entirely his fault. I’m going through some major writer’s block right now, so I was working out some stuff in my head. I didn’t even see him coming. If I had been working out, I’d have knocked him over.” She grinned when both men launched into laughter.

“You’re a writer?” Jeff questioned when his laughter subsided. He was used to taking jabs about his weight. He was tall and skinny; no other way to put it. “For who?”

“Myself,” Ashley told them. “I’m an author. Which was what I was doing here yesterday. I was dropping my latest off for final review. So that means either tonight or tomorrow, I’ll get a call with a bunch of changes and revisions.”

“What do you write?”

Ashley felt a blush creep up her neck, “Romance. Under the Harlequin name.” She avoided Jeff’s gaze and took the time to pick up a French fry. “I’ve written a couple shorts, but most of my published work has been romance novels. I’m working on a few ideas. Playing around with them. Hoping to make the jump into something else.”

“And that’s the writer’s block?” Jeff asked in understanding. He’d been there before when he couldn’t get anything to sound good no matter which way he worded it. 

“Oh yeah. One of the worst I’ve had,” she relaxed when neither man made a comment about her choice in genre. “Romance novels, shoot, you can pump those out real quick. Once you write one, the rest just come.”

“We’ve all had writer’s block before,” Tom said. “Change of scenery helps. Is that why you were writing in here?” He pointed toward the tote bag at her side.

“That’s why I’m in this state.” She told them and then filled them in on her recent move. “I was here last year working on a book that was set in the area. So it was time for a change and I moved here. I’ll be lucky if I will be able to find my way back home.” As she looked at Tom and Jeff she realized she had commandeered the entire conversation so far. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to talk so much.”

Jeff chuckled, “It’s alright.”

“Usually happens when I go awhile without adult interaction. So, you guys seem to know a lot about writer’s block? Are you authors too?”

“I’m a senior editor for Speed TV dot com,” Tom told her.

Ashley nodded in acknowledgement. She assumed Jeff was going to say the same thing. Leah had been right. Jeff was in NASCAR, just not behind the wheel. “You work for Speed too?”

“No,” Jeff shook his head. He wasn’t stunned at the loss of his job anymore. Now he was trying to find a new place to call home. He had spent most of the morning calling everyone he could think of seeing if there were openings. “I used to work as a journalist for NASCAR Scene magazine. I was laid off yesterday.”

“Oh,” Ashley blinked in surprise. It clicked in her head as to why Jeff had been walking outside that early in the morning. He had just been fired. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Yesterday was a pretty crappy day. But I’ve been looking for something else all morning,” Jeff told her. Only when he saw her eyes dim did he realize what he said. He opened his mouth to apologize and tell her the whole day hadn’t been bad but Tom cut him off.

“Was a pretty crappy day for a lot of people,” Tom said. “Eighteen people lost their job at the Scene because they were merging with another publication. Let go a lot of good people.”

“That’s rough,” Ashley said, taking a sip from her straw. “Economy’s hurt a lot of people. I guess I’m kind of glad that I do what I do in a way. Always a publishing company looking for authors.” She turned to look at Jeff. “Isn’t there someplace hiring around here? I mean, this is NASCAR country. Or is there an over abundance of writers here too?”

Jeff nodded, “Yeah. But hopefully I’ll find something soon.”

The conversation went back into lighter topics. Tom and Jeff helped her understand NASCAR a little more than she did and answered the questions she had. She made them laugh with her mix up of drivers and they quickly righted her. Before long, the lunch hour had come and gone. She had enjoyed their company and wished it would last longer. She craved the adult conversation.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Ashley said to Jeff. “I need use the restroom.” She waited until Jeff slid from the booth before following suit. She gave him a smile before she made her way into the ladies room. When she finished her business she hunted down their waitress.

“Can you put everyone at our table on this?” Ashley said as she handed off her card.

“Sure,” the waitress smiled at her. “I’ll bring you back the receipt.”

“Just don’t tell them until I leave. I don’t want to cause an argument over the bill.”

“I understand,” the waitress laughed.

Ashley made her way back to the table. She smiled when Tom saw her first. When he smiled back, she saw Jeff look over his shoulder. When he grinned, Ashley felt her heart jolt and her step faltered. The smile was still on her face when she reached the table and she raised a hand to stop Jeff from getting up. “No, just scoot over. I need to get going. I got an earlier call from my publisher than I wanted.” She made a face as she sat down at the outside of the booth.

“Here you go,” the waitress came back, handing Ashley back her credit card and then the receipt for the combined meals.

Ashley quickly added up the tip and added a little extra for the help and signed the slip. Using the pen and the extra receipt, she scrawled her number across the back and a short message. Laying the pen across the slips, she smiled over at Jeff motioning for her tote. “Thanks,” she said to him as she slung it over her shoulder and stood up. “It was nice meeting you,” she smiled at Tom and shook his hand again.

“You too,” he smiled at the younger woman. He watched as she exchanged good-byes with Jeff and walk away. “I don’t know why you didn’t ask her out. You were practically drooling on yourself.”

“Shut up,” Jeff turned his attention back to Tom once Ashley walked from the restaurant. He reached into his pocket for his wallet as he looked for the waitress to get his bill.

“I don’t think you’ll need that,” Tom said.

“Why not? I’m not letting you pay,” Jeff told him.

“I don’t think I have to pay either,” Tom pointed to the credit card receipt that Ashley had signed and left lying on the table. “Either she paid for both our meals or left a big tip.”

Jeff grabbed the paper and looked at the receipt. Their entire meals were listed. He noticed the imprint on the bill and flipped the paper over. He grinned when he saw the phone number. He held it up showing Tom.

“Good thing. You certainly didn’t have the balls to ask for it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff sat in his apartment. The television turned to the Speed Channel where a replay of last years Pocono race was airing. A beer sat next to him on the coffee table, a brand new laptop on his lap as he lounged on his couch.

Working for Scene Daily, he had taken advantage of the laptop computer they provided. Having the work one, Jeff never found it necessary to own one. He realized his first line of business, now that he was unemployed, was to purchase a computer. He needed to be able to connect with the Internet and write his articles.

The Blackberry he had served its purpose when he needed a quick article. His fingers could fly quickly over the small key pad on the phone, but he needed a computer. What good was a journalist without a computer? It was like playing football without a ball.

After lunch, he had driven to Best Buy where he purchase a laptop and everything else it would need. It had been an expensive purchase (especially for one having lost his job) but it was a must have. He then spent the rest of the afternoon configuring it to how he liked it and downloading applications he had on the old one. It felt like a brand new start.

When he went to sign onto his Twitter account, he had a moment of panic when he drew a blank on his password. The panic heightened when he went to have it sent to him and he saw his work e-mail. Any requests for his passwords would go to a defunct inbox. One that he didn’t have access to anymore.

He still had capability on his phone. But there was no way of signing onto the site on his computer. He needed his password. After a few minutes of staring at the log-on screen wondering what to do, Jeff grabbed his phone and called up the publisher to Scene. Within a few moments, Mike helped recover his password.

Hours later he watched Tony Stewart cross the finish line winning the Pocono 500 much like he had six months ago. This time instead of rushing to get post race quotes, Jeff took a drink of his beer. He wondered briefly is this was what he was going to be doing in a month. Would he be rushing to get the moments after reactions of the winner of the fifty-second running of the Daytona 500 or would he be sitting on his couch watching other reporters and journalists get the breaking news?

Jeff hoped not. The only races he had missed in the three and a half years were the ones he wasn’t scheduled to attend. And even then – never the Daytona 500, the biggest race of the year. He did not want to start now. 

When his stomach growled alerting him of the late hour, he realized he hadn’t eaten since lunch. Thinking about food made him think of Ashley. Seeing her at the restaurant when he walked in had definitely brightened his morning. He had brushed off Tom’s calls and walked over to her. He knew he couldn’t leave without getting her phone number. When she invited him to have lunch with her, he had almost forgotten Tom was with him.

The lunch couldn’t have gone better. She settled into conversation with them. He learned so much about her as they let her amble on. He and Tom had been more than happy to fill her in on NASCAR. Jeff was happy that she had a small interest in the sport. It made him more attractive to her. Being a writer herself was the icing on the cake.

Getting an idea he typed in Ashley’s name and searched the Internet. Sure enough the first thing listed was the official site of Ashley McCoy. He clicked on the link and watched the page load. The first thing he noticed was the smiling picture of Ashley on the right hand side. She was standing on a deck, leaning against a column with her arms crossed, smiling. Her name was in script print across the top. He clicked on the tab to ‘Meet Ashley’ and read her biography. Then he clicked on the ‘books’ tab and looked at the list she had written.

Back on the main page, he scrolled down, liking how the picture of Ashley stayed on the screen while the rest of the page scrolled. He saw the picture of her latest book and double looked when he saw the NASCAR logo on it. When he clicked on it, he saw that she had written a book as part of the Harlequin NASCAR Series. It certainly answered the question of why she had been in the area last year.

Jeff opened the comment page and smiled reading the reviews people had left her. They all seemed to enjoy her work and couldn’t wait to see what she had coming next.

Back on the main page he scrolled to the bottom and saw the links to Twitter and Facebook. He clicked on the Twitter icon, bringing him to her profile. He whistled seeing the large number of followers, almost identical to how many she followed. He felt like a stalker as he browsed through her tweets. She had replies ranging from the weather, football, news and questions about her. It looked as if she was very active in the social network and answered all questions asked to her and even engaging in conversation with her followers. He wondered what his friends would think about her. They already teased him for picking up the Twitter knack. Clearly Ashley had it better.

Jeff click on the follow button and watched the green checkmark appear letting him know he was now following Ashley. He drummed his fingers on the keyboard for a moment before finally typing to her.

@Ashley_McCoy Thanks for picking up lunch. I owe you dinner now.

It took him a moment to groan in disgust when he realized how juvenile is actions seemed. He was not going to ask her out via Twitter. Not when he had her phone number.

*~*~*~*~*

“Shit,” Ashley exclaimed when the scent of burnt dinner hit her nostrils. She pushed back from her desk and ran into the kitchen. Smoke billowed from the oven. “Damnit,” she cussed and pulled open the oven door. More smoke spilled into the kitchen. She turned off the oven and opened the sliding door. Dakota took the opportunity to run out into the fresh air.

“Guess that means you aren’t going to eat this,” Ashley said after the canine. She opened the kitchen window, trying to fan the smoke out before the smoke detector went off. Sliding oven mitts on, she bent down and pulled out what was left of her casserole. Sitting it on the stove, she stared at the blackened mess. “Momma would be so proud. Martha Stewart I am not.”

She cleared up the kitchen best she could, leaving the casserole dish sitting on the stove. It gave her time to think of what she was going to have for supper and what to do with the pan – trash it or clean it.

“What am I going to eat?” She asked herself as the telephone rang. She snatched it from the base on the counter. The caller ID read ‘cell phone NC’. “Hello?”

“Ashley?” Jeff asked once he heard her voice. “It’s Jeff.”

“Jeff, hi,” Ashley smiled as the image of Jeff floated into her brain. She wondered if he was upset with her for buying lunch.

“How are you tonight?”

“Well, I was doing alright before I burnt my dinner to a charcoal mess,” she told him as she opened another window in her living room. A smoky haze filled the house, not to mention a smell. The open windows put a chill through the house. “It’s so bad that my dog took off outside. I guess that means she won’t take too kindly if it ends up in her bowl.”

Jeff laughed, “Probably not.” He grinned, realizing the opportunity set before him. He hadn’t eaten yet and thanks to burning supper, neither had she.

“Not the first time I’ve ruined food. Happens when I put dinner on and get caught up writing. So far the fire department hasn’t been called.” She chuckled. “Though the bio hazard department might get called to take this away.” She walked backed into the kitchen to Jeff’s chuckles. As she neared the door, she saw a black blur fly passed her head. She screamed and dropped to the floor. She was barely away of Jeff’s voice on the phone.

She glanced up and looked around her kitchen before she spotted the bat hanging on the wall above the doorway to the living room. She screamed when she saw its head move and covered her head with her hands. She looked up just in time to see it start flying again. She shrieked.

“Ashley?” Jeff called into the phone. His heart fell into his stomach as he listened to her screaming. Scenarios ran through his head and he didn’t like any of them. “Ashley!” He yelled louder. “What’s wrong? Answer me?”

Ashley carefully grabbed the hood of her zip-front sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She still cowered down on the kitchen floor in the prone position. She glanced up seeing the bat flying around overhead. She whimpered and watched it land above the sliding door. “Go away…” she whispered.

“Ashley!” Jeff slid his feet into his shoes and shrugged into his coat. He had grabbed his keys before he realized that he didn’t know where she lived. “Did someone break into your house? Do you need me to call the cops? Ashley? Ashley?”

Ashley picked up the phone that had clattered a few feet away from her when she dropped it. She put it to her ear hearing Jeff call her name. “I’m here,” she said.

“What’s going on? Do you need help? Are you hurt?” He had breathed a sigh of relief hearing her voice. He was still on edge and would be until he knew for sure that she was okay.

“No I’m not hurt,” she moved the phone away from her mouth and whistled for Dakota. She hoped her dog would be able to catch the bat or at least chase it from the house.

“What’s wrong?” Jeff persisted, not giving up until he got an answer from her.

“A bat flew into my house. He’s flying around the kitchen,” Ashley told him as Dakota trotted in through the door. The dog saw her lying on the floor and bounded to her; her tail wagging and tongue hanging out. She thought it was playtime and started licking Ashley’s face. “Dakota, stop,” she said, pushing the dog away.

“A bat?’ Jeff repeated, dumbfounded. All the hysteria at been for a bat. He couldn’t help the laughter that escaped.

“It’s not funny,” Ashley said angrily. “If you’re going to just laugh at me, I’m hanging up.”

“No! Don’t,” Jeff said, getting his laughter under control. A smile still played at his lips. “I’m sorry. I thought someone had broken into your house.’

“Someone did!” Ashley said, cutting him off. “A bat! I didn’t invite him in!” She stared at her dog, which had yet to notice the bat hanging on the wall. It seemed to like the place above the door. “Are you laughing again?”

Jeff coughed quickly trying to conceal his laughter. “No, no. I’m not laughing.”

“Funny that sounds like laughing to me,” Ashley mumbled. “I’m glad you’re getting entertainment out of this. Meanwhile, I’m stuck lying on my kitchen floor while this thing flies over my head.”

“You’re on the floor? Get up and leave the room. Get something to trap it with.”

“I’m not standing up! It will burrow in my hair or something!”

“Ash…” Jeff grinned shaking his head. He held back the laughter not wanting to make her angry. “Do you want me to come over and get rid of it for you?”

“Please!” Ashley hurried and rattled off her address. “The back door is open. I don’t know about the front. Just come around back. You’ll see me lying on the floor.”

When she hung up the phone, Ashley realized she was not dressed for company. She was wearing a pair of stretch pants with a plain white t-shirt and a zip front hoodie that matched the pants. On her feet were wool knitted socks. Her attire was in no way going to impress. But she was contained to the floor. There was no way she was going to get up and venture into the bedroom. The minute her back was turned, she knew the bat would fly at her. And with her hair down, she wasn’t taking the chance of the bat getting tangled in her hair. No, she would just stay here and wait for Jeff to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley wasn’t sure how long she lay on the floor. Dakota had taken up a spot next to her. The door still hung open, as did the windows, blowing the cool lake air into the house. She heard the wood creak as footsteps fell on the deck. Dakota scurried to her feet and started barking. She turned her body around where she was looking at the door, but still on her stomach. Resting her cheek against the cold linoleum she stared at the sliding door and watched as Jeff appeared.

Jeff stared through the door and couldn’t help but smile seeing Ashley lying in the floor with her arms over her head. He could see her peeking out over her arm at him. He knocked softly against the pane glass sending the German Shepherd into a barking frenzy. When the dog started barking it caused the bat to fly around the room. With the bat flying around, the dog gave chase and jumped in the air trying to catch it.

When he saw the bat and dog leave the kitchen, he opened the door and walked into house. He closed the door behind him and gave a shiver at the coolness of the room. He heard commotion coming from somewhere in the house, but he zoned in on the woman on the floor. He knelt down next to her.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Ashley mumbled staring up at him.

Jeff smiled. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it,” she said, cringing as she heard the clatter in another room. “That dog is probably destroying my house.”

“Probably,” Jeff agreed. “But maybe she’ll get it for you.”

“Is that wishful thinking?” She leaned up on her elbows. She looked at him clad in the same clothes he wore earlier with an addition of a baby blue University of Denver hat. “I’d applaud the hat if you had hair for it to get tangled in,” she grinned.

Jeff looked at her with raised eyebrows. He wasn’t bald by any means. He chose to keep his hair short. He smirked. “Well it’s much better than this hoodie,” he tugged at the side of the hood. His fingers brushed softly against the side of her face. “The bat could fly right in here and get caught.”

Ashley’s eyes widened in fear. She hadn’t thought of that. She shivered at the thought of the bat swooping down and flying into her hood getting stuck and tangled.

Jeff laughed at the look on Ashley’s face. “I’m joking,” he cringed at the sound of another crash, reminding him why he was there in the first place. “Sounds like your dog is making a mess. Let’s go find it before you aren’t left with a house.” He stuck out his hand as he stood to held her to her feet.

Ashley eyed his hand ominously. She slowly raised her arm and clasped his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. Once on her feet she zipped the hoodie all the way up and pulled it tight under her chin. She wasn’t taking any chances. “What?” She asked when Jeff laughed at her.

“You,” he chuckled shaking his head. “Where is your broom?” He followed her into the laundry room where he took the offered broom. “Grab the mop.”

“Why?” she asked as she grabbed the mop. “Wait a minute. I’m not helping. I plan on being in a room that does not have the bat in it with the door shut tightly.”

“You’ll be fine, just come on,” Jeff walked from the room with Ashley close at his heels. He followed the barking down the hallway. He glanced in the room seeing the dog parking at a spot on the wall, hidden from his view. “Call your dog away. Shut her in a room. She’s bound to have it all pissed off.”

“Great,” Ashley mumbled. “Dakota!” She yelled harshly, giving a sharp whistle. She yelled again before the dog finally came from the room. “Let’s go,” she said, but the dog paid her no attention seeing the new guest. She watched as Dakota wagged her tail and nuzzled Jeff’s hand. The tail went faster when Jeff obliged and patted her head, rubbing her ears. “I hate to break up this love fest here,” she cut in a few minutes later. “But there is still a bat in my house.”

“Alright,” Jeff watched Ashley take her dog into another room in the house and shut the door. 

“She’s going to be so upset with me now,” she said when she came back. “You know you much this going to cost me in dog treats?”

“Well it’s either that or you’re sleeping with a bat,” Jeff said took a tentative step into the room and looked around. He spotted the bat hanging on the wall in the corner. “Come on,” he told Ashley.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do except scream and cower on the ground.” Ashley said as she slowly stepped into the room. She clutched the mop to her.

“Entertainment purposes,” he raised the broom above his head and he walked toward the bat. Before he could smack, the bat raised its head. “Oh shit,” he mumbled. The bat took off flying before he could warn Ashley.

Ashley screamed and dropped the mop and fell to the floor as the bat flew around the room. She heard Dakota whining and scratching from her head room as she lay on the floor with her arms over her head.

Jeff held the broom like a baseball bat and eyed the bat as it flew around the room. When it flew toward him he took a swing, connecting with the bat knocking it across the room. He watched it land right next to Ashley.

Ashley screamed and screamed as she eyed the bat that landed next to her. She rolled over and quickly scooted as far away as she could. She leaned against the closed door, hugging her knees to her chest. She was unable to take her eyes off the dead rodent.

With the broom in one hand, Jeff walked to Ashley. “Come on, it’s dead.”

“I’m gonna see that thing being launched to me every time I close my eyes,” Ashley said, tearing her eyes away to look at Jeff. “Its beady little eyes staring at me. Its fangs drawn ready to sink into my neck.”

Chuckling, he reached down and pulled Ashley to her feet. “Come on,” he told her, leading her from the room. “Its beady little eyes were lifeless coming at you. It died on impact.” He sat her on the couch in the living room. “Just stay here and I’ll take care of it.”

A few minutes later, Jeff came walking back into the room with Dakota. He took a seat in the recliner watching Ashley. He rubbed Dakota’s head when she placed it on his lap. “Your dog is well trained.”

Ashley looked at him then. She smiled seeing the attention Jeff was giving Dakota and the look of content on her face. “Thanks. She was an ex-police dog. Dakota got injured in the line of duty and I adopted her. I’ve had her for three years now. You’re lucky. She doesn’t like most strangers.”

“She has good taste,” Jeff grinned, ruffling Dakota’s ears again. It was a plus that the dog liked him. He passed one test.

“Thank you for coming over and taking care of that bat for me,” Ashley said. “I would have spent the night lying on the kitchen floor.”

Jeff laughed. “Next time close the screen door when you burn supper. Keeps unwanted house guests out.”

“I never plan on burning dinner,” Ashley said with a smile. “It just sorta happens.”

He continued rubbing Dakota’s head, a smile playing on his lips. The opening had been presented before him. “Well how about we go get something eat?” When she looked at him, he pressed on. “It’s only fair. You bought lunch; I buy dinner.”

Ashley had the decency to blush. She opened her mouth to accept his offer when she remembered he’d just lost his job. He didn’t need to be spending his money on dining out. “We could just stay here. I’m sure there is something in the kitchen we could have.” Even as she offered, her mind rummaged through her cupboards. Unless he liked peanut butter and jelly, they weren’t having anything. She had scrounged just to put together the casserole. Tomorrow was definitely a grocery shopping day.

“It’s alright,” Jeff said. “I owe you dinner and I’d like to collect. So, come on; we’ll go out so neither one of us has to cook.”

“Alright,” Ashley agreed reluctantly. It didn’t feel right to go out knowing his cash flow was limited and should be spending his money on more important things.

Jeff’s smile fell from his face as he read her hesitancy. Since she gave him her number he figured she’d be happy to go out with him. From her acting, it appeared she’d rather do something else than be with him. He stood up from the chair. “If you don’t want to that’s fine. Maybe some other time.”

Ashley stood and stared at him confused. “No I want to. I just… You lost your job and…” She trailed off.

“Hey,” The smile grew back on Jeff’s face as he realized why she had been trying to stay off his offer. “Don’t worry. I can afford to take you out for dinner. Someone,” he took one of her hand in his. “Bought me lunch today so I have some bonus money. Just don’t go ordering the most expensive thing on the menu.” He said with a wink.

Ashley laughed. “Okay deal.” Her eyes were drawn to his, her hand still firmly in his. The smile stayed on her lips as she continued to stare at him. “Just give me a few minutes to change into something more appropriate for dinner.”

“I think you look fine,” Jeff told her as she dropped his hand and started down the hall. The smile she sent over her shoulder to him sent his heart reeling. He wondered what it was about her that had captured him so immensely.

Ashley returned wearing dark wash jeans paired with a navy blue long sleeve top with three decorative pearl white buttons above her breast and a drawstring at the hem that tied at her hip. She had ran a brush through her blonde hair, leaving her face free of make up. She sent him a smile. “Ready?”

“Yup,” he told her with a returning smile. He stood up and walked to the front door while Ashley grabbed her purse from the counter. He took her coat from the coat rack and held it open.

“Thanks,” she said, sliding her arms through the sleeves. She zipped it up, turning to him. “Lead the way.”

Jeff opened the door and allowed her to pass. He closed the door behind him. As they walked to the car, he placed a hand at the small of her back. It felt natural for him. He opened the car door allowing her to get inside before closing it and going around the vehicle climbing in.

“Where to?” Ashley asked as they pulled from her driveway.

“What do you feel like eating?” Jeff asked.

“You’re the native. I’m still learning my way.”

Jeff laughed. “I’m not a native,” he told her and began to tell her how he ended up in Charlotte in the first place as he drove down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, you heard my boring story,” Jeff said as they sat in a booth at the Olive Garden in Charlotte. He had carried the conversation since they left Ashley’s place. He hadn’t meant to tell so much but Ashley has been interested and asked questions.  
“It wasn’t boring,” Ashley told him. “I enjoyed it. To pick up and leave your comfort zone in California, not to mention your family, is a big move. Especially to cover a sport you never really covered before.”

“It was a big move, but it was a great one. I found a job that I loved and this area is awesome. I love this sport. I can’t imagine covering anything else.”

Ashley smiled hearing the love and intensity in his voice as he talked about his old job. She felt for him, losing his dream job. People rarely found the jobs they truly enjoyed and loved. If she couldn’t be a writer anymore, she didn’t know what she’d do. She always dreamed of being a famous author, a New York Times Bestseller. “It’s obvious how much you love writing about NASCAR. And sounds like you have a lot of loyal readers.”

“I was stunned with all the well wishes and kind words. I wasn’t expecting anything like that. People were writing blogs about me. Some of these things you never hear in your lifetime. I’m talking about the kind of stuff that’s spoken at your funeral.”

“Then you’re lucky,” Ashley said. “You know how everyone feels about you. And that’s why I believe you’ll land another job writing soon.”

“I really hope so. I don’t want to be sitting at home in a month watching the Daytona 500 on my couch.”

“Well if that is the case, which I know it won’t, you can watch it from my house and teach me some more.”

“Now that’s a tough bargain!” Jeff said leaning back in the booth when the waiter came.

“Do you like scallops?” Ashley asked lifting her eyes from the menu. She hadn’t even looked over it when they sat down. The conversation between her and Jeff had flowed that easily.

“Why?”

“Well I was going to order the seafood alfredo, but along with shrimp it has scallops,” Ashley explained. “The only seafood I eat is shrimp. If not, I’ll get the chicken alfredo.”

“I’ll eat them.”

“Great,” Ashley smiled and placed her order. She handed the menu to the waiting and listened as Jeff ordered. Once he was finished the waiter collected Jeff’s menu and left. They fell back into their conversation like they had been no interruption.

“Gonna be a touch decision; going to the 500 or staying here with you.”

“Yeah right,” Ashley rolled her eyes. “We both know you’d choose Daytona in a heartbeat. But thanks for the self-esteem boost.”

“Alright, you got me,” Jeff smiled. “I love Daytona. But you did put a great counter offer on the table.” He said as the waiter brought out their salad and breadsticks. “So we talked all about me so far. What about you?”

“What about me?” Ashley asked as she took a breadstick from the basket placing it on the plate. She dished up a plate of salad, making sure to grab around the olives and peppers. She could live off the bread and salad from Olive Garden. 

“What’s your story? Tell me about you.” He watched with interest as she dug the crotons from her salad placing them on the plate.

“I don’t know what to tell you that you can’t Google and find out,” she laughed when she saw Jeff blush. “You did already, didn’t you?”

“Earlier, before I called you,” Jeff confessed. “Out of curiosity.”

“Satisfied?” Ashley asked before taking a bite from her salad.

Jeff shook his head. “Not even close,” The bio on her page only told a small part of her life. He wanted it all. “I read about your writing, but I want to hear about you without that.”

“Well,” Ashley started. “It’s hard to differentiate between the two I’ve been writing a long time. I started in junior high, writing short stories, some poems and what not. In high school my English teacher pushed me to enter some of my shorts in contests. I won scholarships that way. I even wrote for the school newspaper some. Little articles here and there and I sometimes I’d cover a basketball game.”

“Didn’t like covering sports?”

“I did. I didn’t mind it. It was something different for me to do. I just have rather been writing. It’s hard to come up with different ways to swing the same story.”

Jeff nodded in understanding, thinking back to the past four years in NASCAR where they had crowned the same champion year after year. This year it had been harder to think of something to write about the Chase for the Championship that felt like he hadn’t already written. “That is tough. Happened this year with me. I spent more time trying to think of different ways to swing a topic that I had already written three times before.”

“That’s why I’d rather stick with novels. I don’t have the fear of the same thing happening year after year,” Ashley explained. She stopped talking when the waiter returned with their meals. “I kept writing short stories in college. I turned one in for a creative writing assignment.”

“Teacher loved it so much that he told you to have it published?” He guessed.

Ashley shook her head with a small chuckle as she used the spoon to scoop up the scallops in her meal. She dropped them down on the side of Jeff’s plate, allowing him to mix them in with his Seafood Portofino. “No. The opposite in fact. She tore it apart so badly that I wasn’t sure if I had written in black ink or red.”

“You’re kidding me?”

“No. It was horrible. I was so proud of that story. I thought it was great! One of the best I’d written by far. And it took my professor one night to tear it up. I was crushed. All this time I had spent writing and dreaming about being an author, wasted.”

“Over one paper? Come on.” 

“This was major stuff! You don’t understand, I had never received an F on anything – let along English! It was horrible. I must have read her comments a hundred times. I even skipped the next class.”

“Well that showed her!” Jeff laughed, taking a bite of his food. “So how’d you get over it?”

“Later on in the class there was an assignment where we had to take a prior paper and revise it. I picked that paper. Not only did I revise it, I changed it entirely. It wasn’t even the same story. I had so many ideas for it I just kept writing. When I got to a good point, I cut it off and took it in another direction to where I could end it for the assignment. But I went back and kept writing it in the way I wanted to. When it was said and done, I had written over two hundred pages.”

Jeff whistled, “Wow! So how’d you do on the revision?”

“Aced it of course,” Ashley grinned proudly. “I still have that paper and the original F one,” somewhere in the middle of talking she had finished off her meal. “And the longer version turned out to be my first published book.”

“Now that is great!” Jeff smiled. “You should write that story and put it on your website. A lot of inspiring young authors would read so they won’t get discouraged after they received a bad grade on one of their papers.”

“You think so?” Ashley asked. She had never really told anyone that story.

“Heck yes. I saw the comments people left on your page. Sounded like a lot of young adults. I think you should.”

“I think I might,” Ashley said with a smile. She was beginning to like the idea. She enjoyed reaching out to young adults interesting in becoming writers. “I’ll have to leave my professor’s name out. She still teaches and is one of my biggest readers.”

“I bet she is, she knew your potential,” he leaned back against the booth, staring at her. This had been the first date in a long time for him that he hadn’t wanted to end. She had common interests and she didn’t want to further herself in the line of girlfriends’ of one of the drivers he interviewed weekly. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. “So tell me about your family. I did read you are from Pennsylvania.”

Ashley nodded, “I am. I grew up West of Philadelphia; more so in the Amish Country. So I came from a pretty small town.” She wiped her mouth on her green cloth napkin before sitting it on the table. She pushed her plate away and took a drink of her tea. “Living here is definitely going to take some getting used to. First week I was here, I got stuck in five o’ clock traffic. By the time I got home I was so mad I was ready to pack and move back home.”

“It’s pretty awful around here during rush hour,” Jeff agreed. He’d gotten used to the traffic in few years he’s lived here. But the SceneDaily office was in Charlotte and he had gotten an apartment there, so deal with rush hour traffic was minimal.

“Awful,” she shook her head. She crossed her arms and leaned them on the table. “That doesn’t even begin to describe it. For a while I thought I was in a parking lot! I went through a whole CD before I even moved. Was horrible.”

“Believe it or not, you get used to it,” he said as he finished his meal. It was a sad sight to see the empty plate knowing that the end of the night was near. He felt as if they could talk all night and he no qualms about doing so. He wondered if there was something else they could do to prolong the evening. He didn’t know any movies that were playing and it was too cold out to go for ice cream.

When the waiter came he was let down when Ashley declined desert. The waiter removed their dinner plates promising to return with the check. He came back with the bill all too soon for Jeff’s liking.

“Are you sure?” Ashley asked as she watched Jeff remove his card from the black folder. “I can pay half.” She bit back a smile at the look Jeff gave her.

“Don’t start,” Jeff said as he quickly scribbled his signature across the slip before Ashley could say anything else. “I told you I was paying.”

“Alright, alright,” she said letting a smile cross her lips. “I won’t say anything more about it,” she resigned and grabbed her coat.

“Good,” Jeff smiled and grabbed his coat. He stood and waited as Ashley stood and slipped into her coat. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Ashley nodded and made her way through the tables toward the front door. She felt his hand in a whispering touch against her back and she slowed her steps purposely allowing his hand to settle more firmly.

They smiled and exchanged goodbyes with the hostess’ standing at the door. Jeff pushed the door, holding it open allowing Ashley to pass through. “Wow,” he said once they stepped outside. The temperature had dropped significantly since they had last been outside.

“No kidding,” Ashley shivered and put her hands deep into the pocket of her coat. “Isn’t this supposed to be North Carolina?” She asked as they walked quickly down the sidewalk to the parking lot.

“It’s unusually cold,” he used the hand on her back to guide her closer to him as they neared his vehicle. When he reached the passenger side, he opened the door for her. When she was settled he went to the driver’s side climbing into the seat. He quickly started the vehicle turning on the heat. “Tell me about your family.” He said as the vehicle started to warm up. He put it in gear and drove from the parking lot, heading back to Ashley’s house.

“If I tell you everything now,” she said with a smile, “what will we talk about later?”

“Very well,” Jeff chuckled. He drove on in silence. A smile still on his lips as he thought about spending more time with Ashley; something he couldn’t wait to do.

Ashley sat back in the seat with her hands in front of her. The silence in the car was comfortable. She didn’t feel the need to talk to fill the quiet. The radio played softly in the background on a local radio station. She thought back over the night and the great time she had; the laughs they had shared; how she felt comfortable around him. She thought about the way she felt when he smiled at her and when he touched her.

With the way the night had suddenly expired, Jeff didn’t question how quickly he was pulling in Ashley’s driveway and up to her garage. A fleeting thought crossed his mind about asking to come in, but he shook it from his head. This was not a relationship he wanted to rush and ruin. When he climbed from his car after putting it into park, he left it running.

“You don’t have to walk me to my door,” Ashley smiled when he fell into step with her.

“Don’t want any bats getting you,” Jeff joked.

Ashley shivered and turned around as they reached her front door. “Well the night was good until that. I had forgotten all about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeff laughed watching as she dug through her purse for her keys. “Just watch when you take Dakota out.”

“I will,” Ashley suddenly felt herself grow shy and timid as they stood beneath the light. On the way home she wondered if this would happen. If he’d walk her to her door; if he would kiss her; if he would ask to come in. She wasn’t sure what she would do if that happened. ‘Kiss him back,’ the voice in her head said. She smiled at that, she wanted to kiss him. “I had a great time. Thank you for dinner and for taking care of the bat.”

“No problem,” Jeff smiled. He found the sudden shyness cute and he took a small step closer. He brought a hand up, running his fingers down her cheek to her chin where he cupped it, raising her head. “I had a great time too and just so you know; I plan on collecting on the later date to find out more about you.”

“I wouldn’t have put it out there for you if I didn’t want you to,” Ashley told him with a small smile as his thumb brush against her jaw line. She tilted her head up staring into Jeff’s eyes.

Jeff smiled and lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. Upon contact his eyes drifted shut. His hand splayed across her face, with his finger tips in her hair. Her lips moved with his and he felt her hands on the edges of his opened coat, her upper body leaning into him.

The kiss ended as slowly as it began. Ashley felt his lips leave hers and she blinked open her eyes. She found Jeff staring down at her. A smile grew on her face as she looked at him. She still felt the weight of his lips upon her. Her lips were still tingling with his touch.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he whispered, allowing his fingers to trail down her cheek. He stared at her for another moment not wanting to leave. He gave a resounding sigh and leaned down, kissing her softly once more. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Ashley repeated and watched Jeff give her one final look and turn around heading back to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday found Ashley in front of her computer with the latest stack of revisions on her book. It was always rewarding to close out a book. It was refreshing; a sense of accomplishment. As she worked through the corrections and changes she wondered over ideas she had for new books. During the course of her writings, ideas always popped up, either randomly or stemming from a direction she thought about taking the current characters.

As good as it felt to close a book out, she loved start new ones. The blank pages in front of her, waiting for her to take them off in a direction; to fill them with her words; the freeness she felt. But before Ashley could do any of that, she had to finish the book at hand. She also had to work out an outline of a new idea for her publisher to approve. So she pushed the new ideas to the back of her mind and set to finishing the revisions.

Even locking her brain in on her book, Jeff still crept in. His smiling face, sparkling green eyes. The feel of his lip brushing against hers in the porch light. That scene alone sparked ideas for a new book. She pushed her lap top back a couple inches and propped her elbow up, leaning her head on her hand. The house phone sat beside her on her desk, silent.

She wondered what he was doing. It had been two days since she heard from him. Jeff had told her he would call her yesterday, but it never happened. The dinner had gone well; they hit it off and laughed and talked. She didn’t understand why he didn’t call. She hadn’t been off the dating market long enough to forget when a man was interested. She knew he was interested; she didn’t misread the signals.

Ashley jumped then the phone rang. Her heart started pounded as it rang again. She slowly reached out and looked at it. She let her breath go with a disappointed sigh when she saw Leah’s name across the caller ID. She tried not to be disheartened when she answered. “Hello?”

“What’s wrong?” Leah said immediately picking up on her sister’s voice.

“Nothing,” Ashley said and spun in her chair away from her computer. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah right, Ash. I know you. Spill it. Haven’t found your mystery man yet?”

“No, I found him,” Ashley smiled and her mind wondered to Jeff again.

Leah squealed, “Spill it Ash! Why didn’t you call me?”

“Sorry,” Ashley said and recapped the events over the passed two days from the restaurant until now.

“So you were hoping it was Jeff on the phone instead of me?” Leah said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t know why he hasn’t called. It was such a great night. We had both had a good time. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I misread his signals. Maybe…”

“Ash, honey…” Leah cut her sister off. “It sounds like he’s interested. You said he was job hunting. Maybe he got caught up with that. Maybe found a job and is trying to get everything straightened out. Maybe he thinks you should wait two days until you call…”

“Or he’s just not interested.” Ashley sighed. “If that’s the case, then it just plain sucks.”

“You call him,” Leah said. “There is nothing that says you can’t call him. You have his number. Call. Him.”

“I will.” Ashley said. She didn’t know if she could bring herself to call him or not. She was never good at talking with newfound people on a personal level. It was much different speaking in front of a group of students in a writing class or exchanging pleasantries at a book signing.

“Yeah right,” Leah said knowingly. “I did have a request though. Well actually Tyler has a request.”

Ashley smiled at the mention of her four-year-old nephew. “And what does my little man want?”

“He requests a new race car book,” Leah said with a laugh. “He has the last one almost worn completely out.”

Ashley laughed. Last year when she had been in Charlotte working on her NASCAR book, she had gotten the idea to write a children’s book made especially for Tyler. She personalized it, using his name. Tyler was a race car and in the first book he learned his greetings and saying please and thank you. That had been four books ago. She followed up her Tyler the Racecar Series with letters, numbers, and shapes.

“I will definitely move that to the top of my list,” Ashley said. The series was never published publicly. The only copies of the books were the copies that Tyler received and the back ups she kept. Tyler was already on his second copies on a couple of the books.

“If you want to send it to me, I’ll illustrate,” Leah offered. “This was much easier when you lived across town from me.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Ashley said rolling her eyes. Leah had helped with the illustration. Leah was the better artist of the two, but Ashley was slowly honing her skills. “I think I can handle this. I have to finished revisions on this last book, but then I’ll have time to work on Tyler’s.”

“He’ll be excited to hear.”

The sisters talked for a while longer before Leah had to get off and pick up Tyler from pre-school. Before she hung up the phone, Leah had been adamant on calling Jeff. Ashley took the time to take Dakota outside and grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge. She went back into her office and sat down and started knocking out the changes.

*~*~*~*~*

Jeff walked into his apartment with his cell phone ringing. Dropping his keys on the counter, he fished his cell phone from his pocket. “Hello?” He answered, leafing through his mail.

“Hey, you want to come over and watch the game tonight?” Tom said when Jeff answered the phone. “Free food.” He added as an afterthought.

“I was going to come anyway, but since there is free food,” Jeff said as he tossed his mail on the counter. “The food tour continues.” Since he had been laid off, he had been eating at other people’s house. The first night he had eaten at Landon Cassill’s house. Last night he went to Jared Turner’s. The plan tomorrow was everyone that had been fired, was going out to eat.

“If you want, invite Ashley,” Tom continued. “If she hasn’t wised up yet.”

“Ha, ha,” Jeff rolled his eyes, but that didn’t stop the smile from his face at the thought of seeing Ashley again. “I’ll give her a call and see if she wants to come.” He hung up from Tom still smiling. He had meant to call her yesterday like he said, but he got caught up in an interview for a new job. After the interview, Jared had called inviting him to dinner. By the time he had gotten home, it had been too late to call.

He looked at his watch before he pulled Ashley up on his contacts. He listened to the ringing waiting for her to pick up.

Hearing the phone ring next to her on the couch cushion Ashley picked it up with her left hand as she still hunched over the paper on the coffee table etching out Tyler the race car. She clicked it on without checking the caller ID and put the phone between her shoulder and cheek. “Hello?” She asked and continued drawing.

“Ashley, hey,” Jeff smiled broadened hearing her voice. “It’s Jeff.”

Ashley’s hand slipped on the paper and the phone dropped from her shoulder and clattered to the floor at the sound of Jeff’s voice. “Shit,” she said quickly reached for the phone. “Jeff, hey.”

“Are you alright? Did I catch you at a bad time?” Jeff asked hearing the commotion on the other end of the phone. He took the phone away from his ear to check the connection. When he saw he was still connected he put it back to his ear.

“No, no,” Ashley said. “My hand slipped; nothing an eraser can’t fix. And then I dropped the phone.”

“Still working on revisions?”

“I finished them earlier today,” Ashley said as she turned her pencil over and started erasing the stray line from the car wheel. “I’m working on another project that was put at the top of my list today by a very important person.”

“Is there a time limit on that?” Jeff asked as he headed into his bedroom.

“Well it is pretty important,” Ashley drew out with a smile. “Did you have something in mind?” She flirted, yesterday gone from her mind and the fact that he didn’t call. She was sure he had a perfectly good reason for not doing so.

Jeff grinned as he kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt. He had a feeling she was going to agree to going with him. He needed a shower first. “I did. Are you a college football fan?”

“The championship game is on tonight, Alabama and Florida, huh?”

“My kind of girl,” he said as he pushed his jeans down his legs to the floor where he stepped out of them before tossing them into the hamper.

“Well I did go to Penn State, so I can’t very well cheer for either, but I can watch. What did you have in mind?”

“Tom invited us over to his house for dinner and to watch the game. What do you say?” He asked hopefully.

“I’d love to go,” Ashley smiled into the phone. She glanced at the clock on the cable box. She needed a shower to freshen up. “When is Tom expecting us?”

“The game starts at eight, but he said we can come any time,” Jeff said, happy that she agreed to come with him. He looked at the alarm clock judging a good time to head to her house.

“You wanna meet me here at six-six thirty?” She named off the time. It didn’t give her a long time to get ready if he choose the earlier time, but she got to seem him more. And that was a plus.

“Sounds good. I’ll be there then,” Jeff said and said his goodbyes and headed into the shower.

Ashley had just finished blow drying her hair when she heard the doorbell. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach and the smile grew on her face. She quickly smoothed her hair down and left the bathroom. She slowed her steps not wanting to appear too eager.

“Dakota!” Ashley yelled at her dog, who hadn’t stopped barking at the door. “Hush,” she took a deep breath and pulled the door open. Her heart jolted seeing Jeff smiling at her. “Hey,” she returned his smile and opened the door wider, allowing Jeff to walk in. “Is it snowing?”

“Just started a few minutes ago,” Jeff said as he leaned down scratching Dakota’s ears. “Hey girl, you keeping the house bat free?” He looked up at Ashley; their kiss coming front and center in his mind. He wanted to kiss her again. “Hey,” he said as he straightened. “I’m a little early.”

“It’s okay. I’m almost ready.” She told him as they walked into the living room. “Just make yourself comfortable.”

Jeff sat down on the couch as Ashley went back down the hallway. Dakota jumped up next to him and lay down. He looked at the television and saw it turned to one of the music channels. Instrumental music drummed lowly from the speakers. Glancing down at the coffee table he looked at the papers strewn across the top. Curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the top lying paper. He read the few lines at the bottom and looked at the half drawn picture.

“It’s a children’s book for my nephew Tyler,” Ashley said as she watched him leaf through the papers. She walked into the room. With Dakota laying at one end of the couch it didn’t leave much room for them, but she didn’t complain and sat down next to him. “When I was writing the racing book last year, I got the idea for a book for Tyler. I made Tyler into a race car.”

“That’s a great idea!” Jeff said as he looked down at the paper that was awaiting the drawing to be finished. “Do you publish them?”

Ashley shook her head, “No, I write these books for Tyler only.”

“Books?”

“This is the fifth book in the series. He requests them often.”

“Tyler is your very important person from earlier?”

“Oh yes.” Ashley smiled thinking of her nephew. She hated not living close to him. She hated not being able to see him all the time. “He’s my little man and can usually get anything he wants out of me.”

“I didn’t know you could draw this good.”

“I don’t,” Ashley laughed. “I’m not that good of a drawer. Leah, Tyler’s mom and my older sister, usually draws the books for me. I just write them. But since they are in Pennsylvania and not down the road from me anymore, I figured I’d attempt to draw this one. I figured by the end of this page, I’ll get frustrated and ship it to her.”

“No, this is fantastic,” Jeff said looking down at the drawing. “Way better than I could do.”

“Thanks. But Leah is a much better drawer than I am.”

“You should publish these; you’d get a lot down here; especially since it’s all about racing here.”

Ashley shook her head slowly. “This series is for Tyler. If I had another idea, maybe. I just wanted to give him something that not everyone had; a book that starred him as the main character. It wasn’t supposed to be a series. But hey, I have to keep the star happy.”

“That is most important,” Jeff agree. “But this is…awesome. You have amazing talent.”

“No more than you,” Ashley blushed at Jeff’s compliments. “We both have the writing ability just use it in different directions.”

“Yes, but this,” he motioned to the race car on the paper that was an almost exact replica of the current car with a cartoon twist. “I could never do this.”

“Compared to Leah, I shouldn’t even attempt. I have a copy of the other books in my office. I’ll show them to you sometime and you can see for yourself that Leah is the artist.” She glanced at the clock, seeing the time. “Does Tom live far from here?”

“He lives in Charlotte,” Jeff explained. “Not far from me.”

“And you drove up here? I could have met you there. You didn’t have to come out of your way to get me.”

“I don’t mind,” Jeff smiled and stood up. “You ready?”

“Yes. Just have to let Dakota out real quick.” Ashley went into the kitchen with her dog following. Once Dakota was finished and brought back in, Ashley shut the vertical blinds and locked the door. In the living room she grabbed her coat and grabbed her purse before following Jeff out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow,” Ashley said as her and Jeff stepped from Tom’s house after the football game. They were the last to leave, staying behind to help Tom and his wife clean up and to chit-chat. The snow from earlier when Jeff had picked her up, tampered off by the time they got down to Tom’s house in Charlotte. But it had picked back up, obvious by the amount of snow fall that had accumulated on the ground. The flurries were long gone and it was now heavy snowfall.

“Yeah, I hope the roads are clear,” Jeff said as he guided her to the passenger side of his Camry. When he walked around the front of his car, he made sure the snow was clear of his headlights. He walked to the back window and used his hands to remove the snow. ‘Definitely need to invest in a snow scraper,’ he thought as the outside temperatures chilled his hands. He climbed into the car, causing his glasses to steam up. He gave a shiver at the chill as he started the engine before taking his glasses off. “Should have been out here warming it up,” he said as he flipped on the wipers and watched as they pushed the snow off the windshield.

“It’s okay,” Ashley smiled and reached her hand across the center counsel without thinking and took his hand. It was cold from the snow. She leaned closer to him, wrapping her other hand around his. She rubbed her fingers across his hand working heat back into it. Her eyes were looking down watching her fingers on his hand. She jumped when she felt his other hand cup her cheek. Her eyes rose to meet his, shivering as she stared into his eyes.

Jeff turned his hand over in hers, threading his fingers through hers. His body had long since lost its chill. His hand slid from cupping her chin, across her cheek to the back of her head where he pulled her closer. He watched her eyes drift shut before he pressed his lips to hers.

Ashley wanted to wrap her arms around him; to feel his warmth seeping into her, but the awkward positions in the car wouldn’t allow for it. Her left hand was still being held tightly in his so she brought her right up to his face where she softly caressed his cheek. She sighed longingly, wanting to sink further into him. Her lips moved gently beneath his; neither one rushing, just following the direction of the kiss.

The buzzing and ringing of Jeff’s phone brought them apart. He pulled away from Ashley and dug into his coat pocket. Pulling the phone out he looked down at the text message. Opening it he chuckled. “Tom told us to quit making out like a couple of teenagers.” He quickly typed back a reply before sitting his phone down in the cup holder.

Ashley gave an embarrassed chuckle and turned in her seat. She pulled at her seat belt, latching it while Jeff did the same. She felt his eyes on her and she gave him a glance. When he sent her a smile, she returned it with one of her own. “Thought it never snowed here?” She asked as Jeff slowly backed from Tom’s driveway. 

The snow crunched beneath the tires but the traction held. When Jeff moved to put it in gear, the car wiggled a little before the tires caught. He breathed a sigh of relief as he carefully drove down the road. “This has been an unusual winter. We usually only get a few flurries, sometimes a dusting on the ground, but never this.”

“I really feel bad,” Ashley said as she watched Jeff concentrate on the road. With both his hands on the wheel, she placed hers in her lap. That didn’t stop the wishing that she was holding his hand, keeping the connection alive. She still felt the touch of his lips, the caress of his hand.

“Why?” Jeff spared her a side glance as he came to the stop sign at the end of the road. He tapped the breaks and grimaced as his car slid. Thankfully it stopped before it entered the intersection. But there were no cars in either direction. He made the turn from Tom’s side road onto more of a major travelled road and inwardly groaned at the unplowed road.

“Because I live completely out of your way. The roads are horrible – they haven’t even been touched. And you’re driving all the way up to Lake Norman when you live probably about 10 minutes away.”

“Much better than you driving alone,” Jeff had no idea if he was driving on the right side of the road. The snow covered the lines. He supposed it was okay until another car was coming in the opposite direction, but the roads were clear. ‘Smart people,’ he thought. If he had known the weather was supposed to be this bad, he would have left Tom’s house earlier to avoid it. “I would have offered to drive you anyway in this,” he told her. It was on the tip of his tongue to suggest just going to his apartment until the roads were clear, but he didn’t know when that would happen. He doubted Ashley would agree to it since Dakota was locked up back at her house.

“I’ve driven in way worse than this,” Ashley said, touched at his offering. She was honestly glad not to be driving right now. She could barely see where they were going; the road was covered, the snowfall making it hard to see anything in front of them. Combine that with not knowing the area too well, it spelled danger. “Are you alright?” She asked seeing him lean forward squinting at the road.

“Yeah,” he said he fought to see where he was. He gripped the steering wheel tight as he felt the car wiggle underneath him. The visibility was going down fast; his car was struggling with traction. He was worried he was going to lose control and wreck and they’d be stranded. The overhead lights from town, helped a little bit, but he knew he’d lose them once he got onto the interstate. 

Ashley didn’t question Jeff’s answer, but she knew it wasn’t the truth. She sat back in the seat and kept her eyes on the road, watching for anything that might hinder their trip. She wanted to tell him to pull off the road that she didn’t need to go back to her house; to tell him to go to his place. But she needed to get home for Dakota.

As Jeff drove onto the on ramp to Interstate seventy-seven, he saw the road had been untouched as well. The state crews had yet to even attempt to clear anything. With the way the snow was coming down, it was useless to try. The plows wouldn’t be able to keep up. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, knowing this was as good as the roads were going to get. He prayed that he could make it to Ashley’s house without problems.

“Are you okay?” Ashley asked later. She had stayed silent letting Jeff concentrate on the road. She kept her eyes peered on the road ready to help if needed. She spared a glance at him and saw his lips were set in a thin line and his posture was rigid. He also had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

“I’m okay,” Jeff gave her a reassuring smile. “Just want to get us to your house in one piece.”

“Well with the way you’re driving, we’ll make it by Monday,” Ashley said with a smile.

Jeff laughed, “We’ve got jokes.” He pressed on the gas, upping his miles per hour, but he wanted to keep it at a reasonable speed incase something happened he could control the vehicle. “Are you okay?”

“Why are you asking me? You’re the one gripping the steering wheel so tight you could probably break it in half.”

“And I’m surprised you haven’t drew blood with your fingernails yet,” he sent a pointed look down her to her lap where her fists were clenched tightly.

She laughed and released her hands, “Okay maybe I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t trust my driving?” He was nervous too. The road before him was unknown with all the snow. He didn’t know how much snow was on the ground, if there was something in the road in front of him. He wouldn’t be able to see a stopped car until it was too late. At that thought, he slowed the car down again.

“No, it’s not that. I just don’t want to get stuck on the side of the road when I have to go to the bathroom.”

Jeff laughed at the answer and relaxed a little. “You have to go to the bathroom?”

“No, but I will have to if we get stuck somewhere,” She quieted when the song on the radio ended and the DJ started talking.

“We are advising everyone to stay off the roads; there are a lot of stranded motorists and accidents. The emergency crews are working as fast as they can to get to these people. To get them from their cars and to safety. They are asking that you stay off the roads so you don’t hinder them. Road crews are working the best they can to clear the roads as the snow continues to come down at blistering levels. If it’s not an emergency folks, please stay home.”

“Sounded promising,” Ashley said as the radio went into commercial.

“We’re almost there,” Jeff said and reached for her hand. He threaded his fingers through hers and gave it a squeeze. If the emergency crews were indeed out and the Interstate had yet to be touched, it was not looking good for the side roads to Ashley’s house.

Ashley held his hand tightly. She almost wished he’d put it back on the wheel, but having it to hold, made her feel a lot better, so she didn’t say anything. She sat back with his thumb rubbing her hand. When Jeff pulled off the interstate and drove down the side roads, it went a little faster, knowing they were almost to her house.

She was never so happy to see her house come into view. The porch light was dulled do the thickness of the snow falling. “A sight to see,” she let out a breath when Jeff pulled into her drive, shutting his car off.

“Didn’t think I’d make it here?” Jeff teased.

“Not that I didn’t have faith in your driving abilities,” Ashley said as she opened the door and climbed from the car. The temperate had dropped considerably. She stuffed her hands deep in her coat pockets. They were lucky they didn’t get stranded, they would have frozen. Her face flushed thinking of ideas that would have warmed them up until help arrived. When she took a step around the car her foot slid in the snow. She felt herself falling and braced as she hit the ground.

“You know, maybe it wasn’t my fault for knocking you down,” Jeff said as he leaned over her, grinning. He saw her start to fall but didn’t make it in time. “You seem to be able to fall on your own.”

“Very funny,” Ashley said. “Are you going to help me up or poke fun?” She took his offered hand, holding it tightly. “You know, I should have pulled you down in the snow for laughing at me. But I won’t,” she said as she let him pull her up. “Just remember that.”

Laughing, he brushed the snow from her coat. “Consider it remembered. Next time I won’t offer to help so quickly.” He took her hand again and walked toward the house. He slowed up as she dug for her keys to unlock the door. “It’s alright with me staying isn’t it? I never asked…”

Ashley turned the key and pushed the door open before she answered. The thought of having him stay the night both thrilled and scared her. They hit it off so well and got along; they meshed. She didn’t want to ruin it by doing something she might regret in the morning; something that might wreck their relationship before it even got started. But the thought of pulling him into her room, tugging him down on her bed… she shivered. “Sure,” she told him as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter. There was no way she could tell him no and have him our driving in the snowy mess.

Jeff stepped into the warm house and was met with Dakota bounding toward him. He absently petted the dog as he watched Ashley. “That answer didn’t sound too reassuring.” He watched as she walked into the kitchen, giving a sharp whistle. Dakota ran after her, leaving him alone. He followed her into the kitchen. “If it’s not okay Ash, just tell me.”

Ashley sighed and let her shoulders fall as she stared out across the backyard, watching Dakota play in the snow. She closed her eyes a minute before turning around to face Jeff. She took a deep breath and met his eyes. “To make a long, very long story short; my last relationship was a pretty long one and ended badly. When it comes to guys I’m a little hesitant.” She searched his eyes looking for a reaction that had him pulling away from her, but all she found was understanding and compassion. She found herself opening up a little more, “I like you, Jeff. I don’t want to go to fast and ruin it.”

Jeff smiled and took a step forward to where he was standing in front of her. “I’m sorry that some asshole hurt you,” he brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “It’s his loss that he fucked up and couldn’t see what he had.” He cupped her face with both of his hands, running his thumbs over her cheeks. “I like you too,” he tilted her head up and leaned down, brushing his lips over hers.

Ashley gave a sigh of content as his lips touched hers. She brought her arms up, gripping his coat, frustrated again at the hindrance blocking her from being securely in his arms pressed against his body. She moved her hands to encircle his waist and sank against him when he pulled her closer to him; his arms wrapping around her. She broke their kiss in a series of small pecks on his lips. She leaned back, smiling up at him. “I’m not very equipped here to have a guy staying over. I don’t have anything for you to change in to. Don’t think you’d fit into my pajamas.”

Jeff laughed as he looked at her, “No I don’t think so.” He kissed her again. “It’s alright.”

She smiled as she pulled from his embrace to let Dakota back in. Once the dog was inside, she turned off the outside light and locked the door. “Let me show you were everything is,” she walked from the kitchen and before turning to walk down the short hallway she locked the front door, turning off the outside light. Then she hung her coat up on the coat rack, watching as Jeff did the same. She felt a hint of blush creep up her neck thinking about another kiss before bed.

“This is the bathroom,” Ashley led him back the hallway pointing out the decent size full bathroom. “Towels are beneath the sink. This hasn’t been used since I’ve been here. But I do have regular soap and shampoo and such in there, just in case.”

“No girly scents?” Jeff joked as they continued down the hall.

“If you want some, I’ll get some from my bathroom,” she laughed as they came to another door. “This is my office. It’s filled with office stuff: books, papers, pens, pencils, computer. Here is one of the bedrooms; I haven’t gotten around to decorating and buying furniture yet. Right now I have boxes in there of stuff that hasn’t been unpacked and things I don’t know what to do with now.”

“Nice house, from what I’ve seen,” Jeff commented. “Pretty big for just you though.”

“You can have the full detailed tour tomorrow if you want, I know this is pretty hasty,” Ashley told him as she pushed open the door leading into the bedroom that had been finished.

“Oh thank God,” Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the room before him decorated perfectly in warm tones. He laughed seeing Ashley’s confused expression. “I thought I’d have to sleep in a pink frilly room with a comforter that had flowers all over it.”

Ashley laughed and shook her head. “Ah no. No frilly flower stuff here.” She walked into the room, eyeing it over making sure everything was in order. “Once I finished this, I just kind of shut the door. Dakota probably would have made this her own personal bed. But the linen is clean, never been slept on. There is an alarm clock if you want to get up early. And there are extra blankets in the closet just in case you get cold.”

“Hey,” Jeff took her hands with his and faced her. “Relax. Everything fine. I was expecting the couch so anything other is a definite step up.” He squeezed her hands.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go all bed and breakfast on you,” she took a breath and released it slowly. She sent him a small smile. “I’ll leave you here then and call it a night myself. If you’re not tired feel free to watch TV in the living room and help yourself to—”

Jeff leaned down and covered her still moving lips with his. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. He softened the kiss when he felt her relax against him and her own arms snaking around his waist. “Relax,” he whispered against her lips. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“I couldn’t very well send you back out into that mess out there,” Ashley said, continuing to stand in his embrace. This was what she longed for; him holding her; feeling him and not the bulkiness of a winter coat or the hard contours of a center counsel of a car. She wanted to feel Jeff.

As she stared up at him, she realized she hadn’t felt this way about anyone, hadn’t wanted to, since Chris. Standing in Jeff’s arms made her miss the feeling of being loved, having a man hold her in his arms; strong arms offering comfort and protection and love.

“You could have,” Jeff told her. He stared into her eyes and felt the pull toward her. The feeling wasn’t all that foreign to him, but it had been awhile since he felt this way. Unable to stop himself, he leaned down capturing her lips once more. He pulled away before he couldn’t stop himself from taking it forward. He gave her a peck on the lips before dropping his arms and turning around, going to the bed. “So this breakfast thing you were talking about,” he said as he pulled the covers back. “What’s the menu and what time is it served?”

“I have cereal and toast. And you can serve yourself whenever you like” Ashley said and his laugh followed her out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of a released sigh and weight being pushed against the bedroom door woke Jeff the next morning. He had a fleeting thought that Ashley was going to enter, but he shook it from his head. There was no way she’d come to him in the middle of the night or morning. It didn’t stop the dreams from coming though. He dreamt Ashley had crept into the room and crawled into bed next to him.

The smile on his face was lazy as he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. A hand was tucked beneath his head while the other rested upon his naked stomach. He listed to the sounds of the house, hearing only the running of the heater. ‘Probably still sleeping,’ he thought as he pushed the covers away from him.

He heard his door creak again as he pulled his jeans up his legs. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he walked across the room and opened the door. Dakota scurried to her feet and with her tail wagging, entered the room. He shook his head with a smile and rubbed the dog’s head, making sure to scratch behind her ears.

“Your Momma up yet?” He asked as he pulled the undershirt he had worn yesterday over his head. “Let’s go see,” he walked form the room and down the hall. Before he reached the living room, he slowed. The door to her office was open. Peaking in, he watched Ashley hunched over the desk, the pen in her hand writing furiously against the paper. He leaned the door jam, unnoticed and continued to watch her.

Her hair was pulled back away from her face in a sloppy pony tail, but there were stubborn strands that fell down in her face. He smiled, seeing her brush them back and his fingers itched to do the same. His eyes were drawn to her lips where they came together in a small smile before the top one was drawn into her mouth when the pen stilled. That movement alone made him want to stalk across the room, pull her from the chair and kiss her, pulling at that same lip with his. He saw the little smile appear on her lips again and watched as the pen started moving.

Dakota got tired of waiting in the hallway and trotted into the room. She bounded over to Ashley, grabbing her attention.

“Do you have to go potty now?” Ashley asked, rubbing her dog’s head. “The snow is still on the ground. I’m afraid you’re gonna have to suck it up.” She laughed when Dakota turned from her and walked toward the door. As her eyes followed the canine, she saw Jeff standing in the doorway. She felt the heat coursing through her. Seeing him clad in only a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with bare feet and an unshaven face gave him more of a personal look; like he had just crawled from her bed.

“Morning,” she said trying to ignore the images of Jeff lying in her bed. “Did you sleep good?”

“Yes, thank you,” he took the opportunity to enter the room and sit on the brown couch. It looked worn but comfortable. When he sank down, his thoughts were confirmed.

“Was one of the first pieces of furniture I bought for my first apartment,” Ashley said when she saw the look on his face. “It’s just so darn comfortable I couldn’t get rid of it. Figured it’d go perfect in here.”

“Way comfortable,” Jeff agreed. He watched as she started writing again. “What are you working on? A new book?”

Ashley shook her head, “No, fan mail. I may not get as much as some of the people you deal with, but I get my fair share.”

“Every one is important,” he nodded. He chuckled seeing her laptop open and the Twitter page pulled up. “I think you might be as bad as I am with that.”

Ashley laughed. “It’s horrible. But it’s part of my morning routine before I start a project. Checking messages that I might have on here or Facebook. Then I spend a few minutes chatting with people – sometimes long if we get lost in conversation or if I’m procrastinating.”

“Procrastinate, huh?”

“Only when I have horrible writer’s block. I hate starring at Word and just watching the cursor blink. Now with social networking and stuff, I don’t have to. Which is sometimes bad because when I really should be writing, I’m browsing Twitter or Facebook.”

“It happens,” Jeff said, knowing just how much he caught himself doing the same thing.

“Are you hungry?” Ashley asked, sitting her pen down.

“Thought I was on my own?”

“Well I can at least show you where I keep my cereal,” she headed toward the kitchen aware that Jeff was behind her. In the kitchen she opened the vertical blinds seeing the snow flurries still falling. “Come on Dakota, outside.” She ordered, opening the door.

“Your dog afraid of snow?” Jeff asked and browsed the contents in the cupboard. He eyed the pancake mix and went to the fridge, grinned when he saw the milk and eggs. He pulled out the ingredients, sitting them next to the stove. When he turned around he caught sight of the snowfall outside. “Holy shit…” he exclaimed, walking to the door, the food forgotten.

“My thoughts exactly when I woke up this morning,” Ashley watched Dakota cautiously walking through the snow on the back deck toward the steps to go down into the yard. “So much for only getting flurries here.” She glanced at him over her shoulder finding him closer than she thought. She wanted to lean back against him.

“I said it’s been an unusual winter.” His mind wandered over the amount of snowfall on the ground. The fact that it was still snowing guaranteed him that his car was buried and stuck. He wasn’t leaving her place anytime soon. The thought made him smile. He would be spending the full day with Ashley and more than likely the night.

Standing in front of the door together and looking out over the backyard felt right to him. He brought his hands up and rubbed her arms. He smiled when she leaned back against him and he took a half step forward settling her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her chest and leaned his head against hers.

Ashley let the silence continue, bringing her hands up, resting them on his forearms. Her fingers lazily caressed his arms and she relaxed into him. The moment couldn’t have been more perfect.

*~*~*~*~*

Later in the day found Ashley leaning over the coffee table working on her illustrations for Tyler’s book. Jeff sat next to her flipping through the channels on the television. The lack of conversation didn’t bother her. It was a comfortable silence.

The morning had been filled with conversation over the pancake breakfast he cooked. They talked while they cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes. After breakfast, Ashley showered. While Jeff showered she had searched through her clothes and the boxes she had yet to unpack in search of something he could wear, but she had come up empty.

Lunch had been a simple grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. The conversation flowed seamlessly. Jeff had told her stories from his experiences at the track, charity events he had been a part of, and even ventured back to his family and younger years. He was comfortable talking about himself and so far hadn’t pressed hard for her story.

After lunch, they had settled into the living room, where she had started drawing. She concentrated on the design in front of her but as she looked at the current drawing to one of Leah’s, she sighed. It wasn’t coming out like she wanted it to.

“What’s wrong?” Jeff asked. He had been watching her for the past few minutes as she worked and zoned out everything else. He had taken the time to study her.

“This isn’t coming out like I want it to. It’s different than Leah’s. And it can’t be different; it’s the same series,” she sighed again, staring down at the pictures. “This will probably end up being sent to Leah for her to draw.”

“Don’t give up on it,” Jeff leaned forward. He studied the two pictures and shook his head with a smile.

“See,” Ashley said putting the pencil down. “You see it to.”

“Hey,” Jeff pulled her back to him and settled her against him as he leaned back against the couch. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, turning her toward him. “The drawing is great! Yes, it’s different from Leah’s because you did it. But it still looks amazingly the same. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Tyler is going to love it.”

“Yeah,” Ashley smiled, imagining her nephew’s smile when she gave him the book. “I just need to take a break and work on it later. It’ll turn out like crap if I keep forcing it.”

“Just forget about it for now and pick it back up later when you have a fresh mind.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Ashley agreed and settled further into him. She brought her legs up, curling them underneath her. She laid her head down on his shoulder, happy when he tightened his hold on her. She missed being held by a man. She never wanted to leave his embrace. “Besides I have a guest to entertain.”

Jeff couldn’t stop the path his thoughts took. They were already thinking of way to pass the time and they didn’t involved sitting on the couch, watching television. Remembering her statement from last night made him shake his thoughts away. “This is true. You could tell me more about you and your family. I think I’ve told you almost all of my life story.”

“I didn’t mind,” she said. “But I suppose I could indulge and give you a few tidbits about me,” she thought about sitting up so she could talk to him face to face, but she was comfortable. She settled against him, resting her arm across his waist. She felt his fingers running along her back. “As you know, I have an older sister, Leah. She’s the mother of Tyler, back in Pennsylvania. Leah’s an accountant. Tyler’s four. I used to watch him for Leah, so he’s my little buddy.”

“Had to have been hard to leave them.”

Ashley nodded. “We are only two years apart. We are each other’s best friends. We always did stuff together from diapers til now. Everyone’s always said we should have been twins. We don’t look that much alike but we knew what the other was thinking and could finish each other’s sentences.”

“It was a hard two years when Leah moved out and went to college. Here I was, my best friend gone and I was alone in high school. Sure, I had friends and such, but none as close as Leah.”

“And you’re still this close?” Jeff took in everything about Ashley that she offered.

“I hoped she’d moved down here with me. She and Tyler could stay here. I have plenty of room. But she turns me down every time I ask. Says she doesn’t want to leave Mom and Dad.”

“What do your parents do?”

“Mom is the secretary at the Junior High, getting close to thirty years now, I believe. Dad is the Sheriff,” she giggled feeling Jeff tense a little. “Worried about Daddy?”

“The Sheriff with two daughters. I don’t know who had it worse: you and Leah or any potential boyfriends.” Jeff never had a problem with parents, everyone liked him. But he had never met a girl’s parents and her father turn out to be a cop. He figured Ashley’s father would probably still be just as hard on him now just had he would have been if she was still sixteen.

“Three,” Ashley said softly. “The Sheriff with three daughters. I have a younger sister, Meghan.”

Jeff felt the shift in the room at the subject of Meghan. “How old is she?” He asked tentatively.

“Twenty-five. She was a surprise baby. My parents were done having kids after me, and Mom got pregnant with Meghan. Daddy hoped for a boy. He couldn’t believe God blessed him with another girl. So Tyler is extra special to him.”

“So you’re the writer, Leah’s the artist moonlighting as an accountant; what does Meghan do?” Jeff pressed, trying to draw more out of Ashley about her younger sibling. “Does she act? Only thing left.”

Ashley scoffed. “She should,” she mumbled beneath her breath. Images from the year prior passed through her head followed by snippets of conversations. The longer they ran the angrier she got. Anger shortly turned to hurt and betrayal. The humiliation she suffered coursed through her as if she was reliving it. She felt tears well in her eyes.

“Hey,” Jeff took her hand in his, stopping her fingers from digging into his chest. He knew something was wrong. Ashley went from smiling, laughing and talking to reserve, silent and tense. He knew she was uncomfortable talking about Meghan when she was first brought up, but he still pushed – just like a reporter. “I’m sorry Ash,” he let go of her hand and pulled tighter against him. He wrapped both of his arms around her. “That’s a bad habit of mine sometimes. I keep pushing when I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t have asked about Meghan. I’m sorry.”

Ashley shook her head against his chest, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. “No, I’m sorry. You probably think I’m crazy. Can’t even talk about my sister.”

“I do not,” Jeff said firmly. He leaned his head back so he could look down at her. “Everyone has that one topic they don’t want to talk about; Meghan is yours. I won’t bring her up, but if you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

Ashley turned her eyes toward the television. She didn’t say anything, but stayed burrowed against his side, with his arms tight around her. She listened to his heart beat in her ear. After a few minutes she opened her mouth, “Meghan lives back in Pennsylvania, right down the street. She works as a Para legalist at a local law firm in town, that’s the last I heard. I haven’t spoken to her in over a year. I don’t mention her, neither does Leah. Mom and Daddy try, but I’m not ready to listen. Don’t know if I’ll ever be.”

Jeff tightened his hold on Ashley as he listened. He couldn’t imagine doing something bad to his sister. He also had no idea just what his sister could do to him to cause him not to talk to her. With his job and always on the road, he barely got to see his family as it is. They were as close as they could be. When Ashley made no move to expand on her differences with Meghan, he decided to change the subject. “I got a job offer Wednesday.”

Ashley sat up quickly. She stared at him, a smile on her face; Meghan forgotten. “Really! That’s awesome!”

Jeff smiled at her enthusiasm. “I know. I interviewed for it on Wednesday. Went very well and they offered it to me.”

“Where is it? What is it?” Ashley asked. It donned on her the reason he didn’t call her. He was at a job interview.

“A sports website,” Jeff told her. “It deals mostly with the more popular sports: NFL, MLB, NBA. It doesn’t have a NASCAR page; I’m going to be the guy getting it started.”

“Oh man, this is great news,” she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned down, kissing him.

Jeff laughed as he caught her. Her lips were on his before he could say anything. He pulled her closer to him. “It’s not official yet,” he said against her lips.

“But it will be,” she leaned back, smiling down at him.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he brushed her hair back from her face. “It will be almost a too perfect job. No set hours, no office job. I just write blogs and post them onto the website. I can write anything I want. Comments and hits that I get will keep my job.”

“And that shouldn’t be a problem considering how many people were upset when you lost your job.” She turned her body from facing him to where she was able to cuddle into his side. “Anything good on?”

“I didn’t see anything,” he answered and started flipping through the channels. He settled on Ocean’s Thirteen on the USA channel. Sitting the remote down on the arm rest of the couch he settled deeper instead the couch, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the side of head and then her lips when she turned her head toward him. He smiled softly at her. He rested his head against her when she faced the television. Hearing her sigh contently and give his waist a gentle squeeze he hugged her in return. He didn’t know how the night could get any better than it already was.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley wasn’t sure what had woken her that night, but she sat up in bed and looked around. Dakota was curled into a ball at the door, upset that she was locked in the bedroom. She found it humorous that her dog was mad at her for keeping her in the master bedroom, a room that she slept in every night since Ashley had brought her home. There was no doubt that Dakota wanted to be near their guest. She did too.

When she glanced at the clock to check the time, she saw nothing. Shivering she sunk back beneath her covers has a cold chill floated about the room. The power was out and with it, the heat. She felt around on the bedside table in search of her cell phone. Grabbing it in her hands she checked the time.

One A.M.

Her and Jeff had crawled from the couch a little over an hour before, ending a make-out session before it went too far. She closed her eyes conjuring up the images and feelings of being held against him. His hands were roaming over her body, touching, caressing, stroking. She remembered how his body felt as her hands explored the contours of his body, beneath the shirt he wore; the feeling of the coarse hair leading south.

Despite the cold temperatures her body was burning. A pool of hot, wet liquid gather at her center and she ached to be touched; to feel a man’s touch – Jeff’s touch. She ached to feel Jeff running his hands over her body, continuing the path his hands had started earlier; running over her breasts, pinching her nipples then down her stomach and to her wanton center.

She moaned and ran her hands over the t-shirt she wore, pinching her nipples through the fabric. She felt them harden into tight peaks and moved down, dipping a hand beneath the waist band of her sleep pants. The heat radiated from her moist center and she felt the dampness on her panties.

“What am I doing?” She groaned and removed her hand from her pants. She didn’t want her touch; she didn’t want her fingers inside of her hole, on her clit, bringing her to orgasm. She wanted Jeff. She wanted his lips on her body, kissing and sucking; his fingers touching exploring. She wanted him sliding into her, bringing her to ecstasy 

Ashley tossed the covers back and slid from her bed. Dakota raised her head, her tail wagging. “I’m not crazy. This is just sex. No strings,” she told herself. She wanted him and he wanted her. She left her room and walked down the hall. Her steps slowed as she neared his room. ‘Don’t do it Ashley. You’ll only get hurt in the end. He works in a world of playboys. Where the women are just as fast and loose. He doesn’t want a woman like you.’

‘That’s not what it felt like on the couch. He was kissing you, touching you, turning you on. He wants you,’ the voice in her head said. ‘You felt his erection. He was turned on.’ ‘He only wants to get in your pants and then he’ll move on.’ Her hand stilled on the doorknob. Both arguments had points, if she opened his door, there was no turning back.

‘What would Leah do?’ She though and her hand pushed open the door.

*~*~*~*~*

The soft creaking of the door grabbed Jeff’s attention. He had yet to fall asleep; his body was too worked up and turned on. He needed a cold shower, but didn’t want to explain why he was showering after midnight. He didn’t know how many times he thought about going to her; of walking down the hall to her bedroom and into her room. Where he would crawl slowly onto her bed where he would kiss her softly, rousing her from slumber. Then her arms around wrap around him, welcoming his kisses and touches. 

He clenched the sheets beneath him and closed his eyes. His cock throbbed in his boxers. He needed release. His thoughts were not cooperating. He needed to push Ashley from his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, she stayed there and he just kept imagining her naked and in his arms.

Another creak of the door had him turning his head. He figured Dakota was outside again, but as he stared, he swore he saw the door move. He closed his eyes and reopened them, staring at the door. It was opening. His mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

He watched as the figure slowly entered his room. His eyes widening when he realized it was Ashley. His brain worked in overtime, wondering why she was in his room. Aside from the obvious (that made his cock harder and strain against the material), he didn’t know another reason for the late night visit. ‘The power,’ he thought. He was awake when the power went out, hoping it would come back on. But after a couple tries, it stayed off completely. He had just sunk deeper in the bed as the temperatures dropped.

Jeff wasn’t sure when he saw her hesitation. Even in the dark he could tell she wasn’t sure, the way she kept looking over her shoulder like she would leave at any second. She had his interest piqued and he turned his head slightly toward her when she took another step forward.

Ashley’s heart pounded in her chest, harder with every step forward. She was so sure it would wake him. Now that she was in the room, she had no idea what to do. The play was not very thought out. Was she supposed to wake him up and ask him or was she just supposed to start kissing him while he slept? ‘And if you don’t wake him?’ The embarrassment she was feel if she started kissing him, touching him and he stayed sleeping.

She sighed and hung her shoulders. That was it. She couldn’t do it. She may be thirty years old, but she was unable to through with the seduction. ‘Pitiful,’ she chastised herself. The thought of rejection was too much.

Jeff watched as she turned around and started for the door. Now he was sure the intent of the late night visit. He smiled. He pushed the covers back, barely aware of the chill chasing after his body as he strode to her. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving.

Ashley gave a started yelp and turned around. Her eyes meet Jeff’s and she was aware he was clad only in boxers. The blush crept up her neck, across her face even as heat pulled at her center. 

“Tell me to stop,” Jeff whispered, facing her more squarely. “If the reason you’re in here is for anything other than this, tell me now.” He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, watching as her eyelids fluttered shut.

Ashley nuzzled her head against his hand. Her mouth parted but no words came. She opened her eyes, staring directly into his and shook her head. “I can’t,” she whispered, bringing her arms up, settling her hands on his waist. She lowered her head down to his chest resting her cheek above his heart. She felt his kisses on her head, her eyes closing as she listened to his heart beat. His hardness pressed against her.

Jeff brought a hand to her chin and tilted her head up. “You tell me to stop and I will,” he whispered. He leaned down, capturing her lips gently with his. He felt her sigh and lean further into him. He tightened his hold on her, bringing an arm around her waist. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance to the cavern he had explored earlier. When her lips parted, his tongue shot forward, tangling with hers.

Ashley met his tongue with her own, matching him stroke for stroke. She burrowed deep against him, not close enough as she wanted. She ran her hands up his back and back down, gripping his buttocks, pressing him harder against her. She shifted her hips over his hardness, enticing a moan.

His lips left hers and he moved to her jaw line, following it to her ear where he sucked her ear lobe into his mouth. He kissed his way down her neck, feeling her hands run up his chest where they circled his neck and buried into his hair. She arched her neck, allowing more access.

He brought his hands from her back and down her waist to the hem of her t-shirt. He dipped his hands underneath the fabric. His hands touched the warm skin and he felt her muscles quiver. He worked the t-shirt up as he moved his hands toward her breasts where his fingers kneaded and squeezed.

When he placed his mouth on a lace covered nipple, Ashley’s knees weakened and she sank against him. Her fingers still splayed through his short hair holding him against her breast. She moaned softly feeling his finger pull the lace away, freeing the nipple. Heat continued to pool at her center as he whirled his tongue over the rosebud peak, drawing it into his mouth where he suckled and nibbled.

She cupped either side of his face and pulled him away with a resounding pop as her breast left his mouth. She brought his lips back to hers where she attacked them. She sucked and nipped at the bottom lip, before leaning her forehead against his. Their breaths were heavy and hot, mixing together. Her eyes closed, feeling his hands skimming her sides. She felt her heart pounding in her ears. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into his.

She lowered her eyes to his lips, kissing them softly, her hands still cupping either side of his face. “I want you to make love to me,” she whispered.

Jeff’s eyes darkened with desire hearing Ashley’s words. He brought her gaze back to his. “You sure?”

“Make love to me,” Ashley said. “I need you.” When he grabbed her hand to lead her to the bed behind them, she balked. His head snapped to hers with questioning eyes and she smiled. “Not in here,” she pulled his hand and led him from the bedroom down the hall to hers. When he entered, she shut the door behind him.

Jeff turned around and caught her. He tugged her shirt up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. He leaned down kissing the swell of her breast. His arm snaked around her back, unclipping her bra. He pulled it away and latched onto a nipple. He brought a hand up, kneading, pinching and pulling at the other nipple. He moved his hands down her stomach. Fingers dipped beneath the waist band and pushed her pants and panties down over her hips.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered once she was completely naked. He kissed her running his hands over her naked body. This time there were no barriers in his way. It was nothing but skin – soft, smooth, silky skin. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. He took one puckered nipple in mouth.

“Jeff,” she whispered, running her fingers across the back of his neck, playing with his short hair.

He walked her backward toward the bed and allowed her to crawl beneath the covers. The smiled stayed on his lips as he watched lying on the bed, naked, staring at him; waiting for him to join her.

She blushed as his eyes racked over her, taking her in. He hadn’t made a move to join her, just stared at her, dressed in his boxers. She began to grow self conscious. The chill in the room keeping her nipples hard. She bent her knee across the opposite leg, hiding her center. She crossed her arms across her breasts, unable to take his stares anymore.

“Hey, don’t,” Jeff walked the couple steps to the bed. He quickly removed his boxers and crawled on the bed, sinking his knees into the mattress as he moved to her. He placed a kiss on her hip and tugged at her arms. “Don’t hide. You’re beautiful.” He settled over her, leaning down kissing her.

“Was going to tell you to take a picture,” Ashley said, running her hand down his back, pressing him down. She wanted to feel his weight upon her. She saw his eyes widen and she quickly shook her head. “Not literally! I would never—”

Jeff cut her words off with his lips. He lay to the side of her body, opening her up to his hand. His hand roamed to the breast before his lips followed. He suckled her nipple while his hand traveled further south to her warm, wet center. He ran his fingers over her folds, feeling the wetness and heat. When her legs parted further, he parted her folds. He groaned feeling her wetness and inserted a finger into her, closing his eyes. He felt her wall clench around his finger and couldn’t wait to slide into her.

“Jeff,” Ashley moaned and moved her hips in rhythm to his finger. She ran her fingers down his back and up. She withered feeling his thumb on her clit. “Oo…”

Jeff smiled at the pleasure he was bringing her. He looked at her watching the emotions filtering across her face. His erection was hard and pressing against her leg. He moved his thumb faster and inserted another finger. His eyes closed at her moans and he felt the pre cum on his tip.

“Jeff,” she reached for him, stopping his fingers and met his eyes. “I want you. I want you inside of me.” She reached over, grabbing his shaft. She grinned at his hiss and started pumping.

Jeff groaned and arched into her touch. His eyes slid shut at her motions and his head rested upon her chest. “I want you.”

She released his erection and rolled partially on her side, searching for the handle to the bedside table. She felt his kisses up and down her arm. She finally found the box and pulled a condom from the unused package. Opening it, she rolled it onto his erection. She kissed him as he moved above her.

Jeff positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed into her, close his eyes as her muscles contracted, pulling him deeper. He released a groan as he settled fully into her. “Ash…”

Ashley pressed her lips against his, silencing his words, “I know,” she moaned when he pulled out and pushed back in. She reclaimed his lips as he set a rhythm. The kisses were subdued and slow; soft and gentle; loving.

Their movements were slow and easy. The way he fantasized about her earlier, he figured he’d be hurried and fast. But that never entered his mind. The pace felt… right. She deserved to be made love to.

“Jeff,” Ashley whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist. They both moaned as the movement drew him deeper. Her breath caught when Jeff dipped his head, latching onto one of her nipples; his tongue whirling around it. “Oh Jeff,” she kissed his lips before moving to his ear. She drew the lobe into her mouth. She heard the hiss of his breath and he picked up the pace.

She slowed his movements to a stop. “Roll over,” she whispered in his ear. When he obliged she set atop him, swirling her hips on his shaft. She lifted up before sinking back down on him.

“Fuck,” Jeff groaned. He placed his hands on her hips helping her movements. He gripped her hips moving her faster as he felt his release rise. He moved one hand to her center and rubbed her clit with his thumb. “Come for me Ash…”

“Jeff,” Ashley moaned and tossed her head back. She drew her lip between her teeth. “Oh,” she cleaned her eyes shut feeling her orgasm from deep within.

Jeff moaned long and deep as her orgasm hit. Her walls clenched hard around him. He blew a hot breath out, trying to hold off, but she proved to be too much. Her walls quivering around him, milking him caused him to come. He shot his load into the latex barrier of the condom. He groaned and pumped into her a couple more times before he lay spent on the blankets. He pulled down on his chest, his arms around her back.

She lay on his chest, his heat thumping in her ear. She was thoroughly sated. Her muscles quivered. She sighed, and snuggled deeper against him. She shivered feeling the coldness of the room whipping across her back. The heat was slowly leaving allowing the coldness to seep back in. The chill in the house was significant.

Jeff withdrew and carefully moved her to the side. He stood up and made his way through the darkened room and into the master bathroom where he disposed of the condom. He washed up the best he could in the dark. When he walked back into the room he noticed the bed was empty. His heart slammed into his chest. ‘Where is she?’ He wondered. He didn’t want to think of her regretting what just happened. There was no way. She enjoyed it. She wanted it.

He jumped hearing the creak behind him. Turning around he sighed in relief seeing Ashley walking back into the room with a blanket in her arms. He held his questions and watched as she started spreading the blanket on the bed.

“Gonna get even colder in here tonight without the heat,” Ashley said and crawled into bed. She could smell the sex and blushed, staring up at Jeff’s naked form. She tried to keep her gaze at eye level, but they roamed over his body. ‘This man, she thought. She drew back the covers and started at him expectantly. “Join me.”

Jeff smiled, his worries forgotten, as he slid beneath the blankets. He scooted closer to her and drew him into her arms, pulling the covers up around them both. He kissed the side of her head when she snuggled closer. He rubbed her arms feeling her shiver. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“Mmm,” Ashley said her eyelids heavy. His body was warm and his heart beat was loud in her ears, lulling her to sleep.

“Goodnight Ash,” Jeff whispered. He gave her head a final kiss before snuggling them deeper under the covers. He gave a comfortable and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley’s eyes fluttered open and found two hazel eyes staring at her. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked at Jeff, the night prior coming back to her. She took a chance and it paid off. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Jeff returned her smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He wrapped his arm back around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His smile widened when he heard her sigh and snuggle closer to him. 

“What time is it?” Ashley asked her head resting on Jeff’s shoulder and her arm across his stomach. Her fingers were softly moving back and forth.

“No idea, the power’s not back on yet.” He pulled the covers up over Ashley’s shoulders. He sighed contently and kissed the top of her head.

“It’s gotta be freezing in here,” Ashley said after a few minutes of silence. “I don’t want to get out of bed. It’s nice and warm in here.”

Jeff smiled, “No complaints here if you stay.”  
“Didn’t think I would,” Ashley leaned up on her elbow, staring down at him. Whatever walls she had built up around herself after Chris, Jeff had single handedly knocked down in a week. As she climbed atop him, he moved toward the center of the bed, allowing her more room. She placed her hands on the pillow on either side of his head. His hands came to rest at her hips. The blanket pooled down her body, gathering at her waist. 

“This could get interesting,” he grinned up at her. The cold air encased them, now that the blanket at fallen off. Dropping his gaze from her face, he saw her nipples had hardened into taunt peaks. He felt his blood pumping through his veins and his fingers caressed the skin on her hips. He led a trail with his fingers from her hips to her breasts, where he cupped them in his hands. He teased at her nipples. “Guess it is freezing in here.”

“Mmm,” Ashley’s eyes closed at Jeff’s touch. She rocked her hips against him, feeling his erection. “It’s about to warm up though,” she said as she dipped her head and captured his lips.

*~*~*~*~*

Ashley awoke later to Dakota whining and pawing at the door. She yawned and rolled onto her back. She stretched out and rolled over. She pushed the covers back with the purpose of getting out of bed but the cool air hit her and she immediately pulled them back up over her body.

The dark chuckle behind her, reminded her of the guest in her bed. She looked over her shoulder at him. “It’s not funny. It’s cold.”

“I believe it,” Jeff scooted over, closing the distance between them. He spooned against her. He kissed the side of her neck.

“You keep that up, I’m not gonna want to get out of bed,” Ashley groaned. She turned her head and caught his lips in a soft kiss. “But I have to. Dakota needs to go out and I’m starving.” She kissed him again and braced herself as she tossed back the covers and crawled from the bed and its warm confines.

She gave a short shriek and shivered as the coldness hit her full force. She immediately ran to her dresser and pulled out a bra and panty set, followed by two pairs of socks and a pair of sweat pants. Her antics brought laughter from the bed and excited barks from behind the door. She slipped on a t-shirt and pulled a hooded sweatshirt from her closet.

“Laugh all you want,” Ashley told Jeff as she walked toward the bedroom door. “Just wait until you have to crawl out of bed.” She opened the door and was run over by Dakota as she bounded in the room. The canine ran past her owner and jumped up onto the bed, her tail wagging wildly as she lay next to Jeff, trying to lick his face. “Should I be jealous?” She asked amused.

“Funny.” Jeff asked as he dodged the dog’s tongue. He scratched behind Dakota’s ears and ruffled her fur.

Ashley took pity of Jeff and whistled sharply causing Dakota to stop, her ears perked. “Dakota, come.” The dog jumped off the bed and trotted from the bedroom. Ashley looked back at Jeff, giving him a wink before she followed the dog down the hallway toward the kitchen.

As she opened the door to let Dakota out, she saw that it had stopped snowing. That was the good news. The power would be restored quicker now that it had stopped. But the ground lay covered in white. There had to be at least a foot covering her deck and yard, more in the drifts. It had been awhile since she’d seen this much snow. 

It was beautiful. The pristine white snow covered ground, the bright blue sky and the reflecting sun shining down. Dakota ran through the yard, ruining the untouched snow. It seemed she had gotten over her misgivings about the white stuff. She was burrowing her nose down into it. When she’d come up, her nose was covered in white.

“My car is buried,” Jeff said walking into the kitchen. He apologized, seeing Ashley jump at his voice. “Guess she loves snow now, huh?”

“It looks like it,” Ashley glanced back at Jeff. He had pulled on his jeans, along with the undershirt and the button-up shirt. He looked cold. She felt sorry for him. She reached down and grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it off and handed it to him. “Put this on. You’re making me feel bad.”

“Ash,”

“The arms might be a little short, but it will serve its purpose.” Ashley explained and rubbed her arms to ward off the chill. “I’ll just go grab another one.” She walked back into the bedroom, seeing the rumbled bed made her blush. Scenes from last night and this morning floating through her mind as she walked to her closet. She pulled another sweatshirt from the hanger and met him back in the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*

“I still think you should publish these,” Jeff said later as they sat on the couch in the living room. A battery operated radio provided music in the background. Ashley had grabbed the previous books she had given Tyler from her office and let him flip through them while she attempted to finish the page she was drawing.

“I told you that these were for Tyler only. I don’t want to take away from his books,” Ashley said, happy that she seemed to be drawing much better today. The page was coming together quickly.

“I know I know,” Jeff said hurriedly. “I’m not trying to push. And I think it’s a great idea what you’re doing for Tyler. You don’t have to copy the exact ideas you use for his books. You can think of something new. You can rename the race car Lug Nut, Chassis, Left Turn, Aero, Axel. They can hang out at places like, ‘The Track Bar’, ‘The Sway Bar’, ‘The Wind Tunnel’ and have ‘Happy Hour’. What?” He asked when he noticed Ashley had stopped drawing and was looking at him.

“Why would I make a kids book where they hang out at ‘The Track Bar’ during ‘Happy Hour’?”

Jeff laughed. “I’m just naming off racing terms. ‘The Track Bar’ could be a child-friendly place like Chuck E. Cheese’s or McDonalds. ‘Happy Hour’ could be dollar juice boxes or something.”

Ashley smiled as she listened to him. “You think it would be a great idea?” She stared down at the drawing of Tyler the race car and tried to imagine a different swing.

“Of course! You live in the middle of NASCAR. It’s a family friendly sport, kids will love it.”

“I don’t know,” Ashley said slowly. She wasn’t sure on the idea. She didn’t have the knowledge of the sport to create a series around it. Her books with Tyler were mostly educational. “I’ll have to think about it. I don’t think my publisher would like it if I made that big of a genre jump. She just approved me for a new book a step from the Harlequin branch.”

“Really?” Jeff asked, temporarily forgetting about the children’s book. “What is it going to be about?”

“Not quite sure yet,” Ashley chuckled. She dropped the pencil onto the table and leaned back on the couch. Jeff wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. “I’ve been tossing around ideas here and there. I know I want the whole mystery, suspense with a little bit of romance all wrapped up into one. Just don’t have the whole kinks worked out. Working on the outline to send to my publisher to see if it passes before I start writing.”

“Well, what do you have so far?”

“Toying with the idea of a murderer being a State Highway Patrol Officer, he pulls over his victims and murders them. Get pulled over on the Interstate during a long trip at night, you’re tired, and defenses are down. You’re not going to fight a cop, you’re gonna pull over and accept the ticket or hope that it’s your lucky night and get a warning.”

“You probably never had a ticket,” Jeff cut in. “Daddy’s the sheriff; his guys won’t pull you over. And you’re beautiful, I wouldn’t give you a ticket, I’d probably ask for you license so I can pull up a phone number.” He tightened his hold on her and kissed the side of her neck.

Ashley squirmed and giggled, “That’s illegal and,” she gasped and straightened. “And a great idea!” She leaned forward kissing him squarely on the mouth. “Oh that’s fantastic!” She jumped off the couch and hurried down the hall to her office, leaving a confused Jeff behind.

Jeff followed after a few minutes. When he arrived in her office, she was sitting at her desk, writing furiously across the page of a spiral notebook. His curiosity was definitely pegged and he walked into the room to her desk. He leaned against the side watching as she filled up lines on the paper. “What are you writing?” He didn’t receive an answer. He sat on the corner of her desk and crossed his arms, waiting for her to respond.

The idea flowed from Ashley’s head through the pen and she kept writing it out as it hit her. Knowing she had to write the idea down before it vanished, she didn’t bother turning on her computer. The page quickly became filled with ideas, in no particular order. She would sort it all out later when she sat down to work on the outline. 

When her thoughts slowed, she grinned looking down at her ideas. She couldn’t wait to get started writing. She laid the pen down and looked up at Jeff. “Sorry, but your idea just set off a frenzy of others, I had to write them down before I forget.” She looked back down at the notebook and squinted. “Now, if only I can read it come later,” her normally loopy, neat scrawl was hurried and sloppy. She shrugged her shoulders knowing she’d decipher the mess somehow and stood.

“You’re crazy,” Jeff chuckled, shaking his head. He grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “You gonna dedicate your book to me now? Maybe cut me a percentage of the sales?”

Ashley chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’ll just have to wait and find out.” She moved her hands to either side of his cheeks and dropped a kiss on his lips. His arms pulled her closer to him and she ran her tongue against his lip asking for entrance.

Jeff pulled away from the kiss and stared at her. “Come to Daytona with me.” He searched her eyes, seeing the surprise enter them.

“I…what?” Ashley asked.

“Come to Daytona with me.” He repeated with a smile. “I’m going down there the first week in February. I’ll be there for two weeks covering the races. Come with me.”

“But…You’re,” Ashley had no idea what to say. She was caught off guard at the offer. He wanted her to spend two weeks with him in Florida. She had to admit that the idea sounded tempting. “You’ll be working the whole time.”

“Not all day and not the whole time,” Jeff told her. “I’ll have a few days off when they close the track after the Shootout. You can come to the track and hang out and learn a little more. You live in the middle of NASCAR country. No better way to meet your neighbors than at the track. And it’s the Daytona 500, you can’t miss it.”

His argument was tempting to give in to. Florida sounded nice, especially when they were buried in snow. She needed to meet some people and get a social life. Get away from being a total recluse. And she enjoyed the race she attended last year while working on her NASCAR book. It would be nice to go back and actually be able to enjoy the sport without worrying about a deadline.

She searched his eyes and saw him pleading with her to say yes. And ultimately that was what did her in. How his eyes pleaded with her; begged her to say yes. The smile on her lips was slow in growing and the bigger it got, the more relax he became until he was smiling too.

“I would love to go with you,” Ashley shrieked when he stood up with his arms still wrapped around her and gave her a little twirl. When her feet hit the floor again, his lips were on hers. “Before we go though, you need to learn me more about NASCAR and the terminology and the drivers. I’d hate to embarrass you and be the airheaded blonde that doesn’t know Dale Earnhardt Jr. from Jeff Gordon.”

“Sweetheart, we have a lot of work do to.”


	11. Chapter 11

“The cars are actually gonna be on the track today?” Ashley asked as she followed Jeff. They had been in Daytona since Monday and so far, most of the time spent had been interviews after interviews. She had followed Jeff around the room as he blended in with the gaggle of other reporters and media members as they asked each driver the same questions. She wasn’t sure, but she was almost positive the drivers gave the same answer. After awhile, she tuned them out.

“Yes,” Jeff reached out and took her hand. He threaded his fingers through hers as they walked across the pedestrian tunnel crossing over to the front of the track. He felt sorry for the past couple of days. He knew it was boring for Ashley. When they weren’t holed up with different drivers, he was back at the hotel trying to transcribe everything from Media Days. “I’m sorry we haven’t done anything.”

“It’s okay,” Ashley smiled at him. “I know you have to do it and fans are counting on you to tell them what the driver’s said. And it was interesting to be a part of.”

“Liar.”

“Okay, maybe for the first couple guys, then it was just monotonous.”

“Well those days are over with. That happens every year. The drivers come down do the media Q and A rounds. It’s also when the TV guys get their spots done that they use during the races; the floating faces, the images they use going to commercial and what not. Everything is done in those two days.”

“Crazy, but they all seemed to know what they were doing. I’d be lost and backward and after all the questions and photos, locked in the bathroom bawling my eyes out. Or at the bar with an open tab.”

Jeff laughed as he led her toward the entrance into the stands where they would go to the press box. He showed his hard card to the guard at the elevator and waited while the guard went through his bag. When he was done he turned around and watched as the guard did the same to Ashley. He frowned when he noticed that the guard took longer on Ashley, took his time looking at her ID badge and her face, matching the pictures; slowly pawing around in her backpack.

When the guard was finally done, sending a smile and a wink in Ashley’s direction, Jeff grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to him. He sent the guard a look as the elevator door closed.

Ashley giggled and leaned up, placing a kiss on his lips. “Relax. It’s not the first time I’ve been thoroughly searched.” She laughed when she saw his eyes darken even more. “Sometimes it’s because they know who I am.”

“And other times they think you’re hot.”

“That too,” she said, unable to keep the smile off her face. “Could have been worse.” The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out, her hand firmly tucked in his. “I could have been patted down.”

“If anyone is going to pat you down it will be me,” Jeff led her down the hall to the press box.

“We gonna have to keep an eye on you two?”

Jeff looked over his shoulder, smiling when he saw Tom. “We’ll keep our hands to ourselves.”

“Hi,” Ashley smiled at the man, who had become one of her friends as well. She reached out and gave him a small hug. “Don’t mind Jeff, he’s upset because the security guard at the bottom took his time checking out my bottom.”

“Ha ha,” Jeff pushed opened the door and allowed Tom and Ashley to enter before he followed. The press box was busy, busier than he had seen it in a long time.

“So how are you in the box?” Tom asked as he took his assigned seat, which happened to be in front of Jeff and Ashley. None of the media members got to pick their seats from track to track. They were assigned. When they’d walk into the press box above the grandstands or the media center in the infield, their names would be printed on a piece of paper and taped in front of a random seat.

“I may or may not have told them I’m writing another book,” Ashley said sheepishly, her voice low. “And in order to sit next to Jeff, he may or may not be helping me out.”

Tom laughed as he pulled his laptop from his bag. “Jokes on you if they want to see that book.”

“It’s hit a snag,” Ashley grinned. “I’m taking a breather from it to see if new ideas arise.”

Both men laughed as they continued to set up their stations. Laptops were placed on the table in front of them and plugged in. Phones and the chargers were also brought out. Bottled water was extracted as were ear phones. Tiny tape recorders were placed next to the computers.

Ashley watched intrigued as the items kept coming from the bags. And because it seemed what everyone was doing, she reached into her bag and pulled out her own laptop and hooked it up. Her bag didn’t hold tape recorders or ear plugs, but notebook and a couple pens as well as her sketch book and Tyler’s book.

“Are there always this many people in here?” Ashley asked as the room started to fill up as it got closer to the noon hour.

“No,” Jeff shook his head. “Not for an ARCA race.”

“ARCA, that’s the series below Nationwide right?”

“Yeah. But in this race, Danica Patrick is racing.”

“The woman in those dumb goDaddy commercials? What’s so special about her?”

“That’s the question.”

“What your boyfriend is failing to tell you is that Danica Patrick races Indy cars. This is her first time in trying to race stock cars. She’s using this race to try to help her race in the Nationwide race next weekend.” Tom filled her in.

“Instead of coming through the ranks, like most of the drivers, she’s skipped everything because she’s a big market personality and has a pretty face.”

“Ah,” Ashley nodded. “So they are all here to see what she does. Is she any good?”

“She won a race in Indy car, but it’s up in the air about what she’ll do over here.”

“A lot of pomp and circumstance for nothing it seems. My opinion anyway.” When her laptop loaded she quickly connected to the Internet and went into her mail. “How long is this practice?”

“Almost five hours,” Jeff replied. He opened his twitter account and checked his replies before updating his status. He felt Ashley’s eyes and looked over at her. “What?”

“Five hours?” She repeated. She thought about the things she had brought. Unless the book she was working on was slow writing, she wouldn’t be able to fill out the day.

“Occupational hazard,” Tom said. “You don’t have to stay in here for the entire time. Make the lug take you to the infield and walk around.”

By three, Ashley was tired of sitting. She wrote in her book for awhile but it wasn’t calling to her. She had grabbed Tyler’s book and started drawing out one of the final pages, but even that was going slow. She just needed to get out; stretch her legs, breath fresh air; fill her stomach.

Jeff locked his computer and shut the lid. He knew Ashley was bored, especially after catching her playing a card game on the computer. He commended her for sticking it out three hours through a pretty boring practice. “Come on,” he stood up and grabbed his tape recorder, sticking it into his pocket just in case he found an interview subject while walking through the infield.

Ashley’s eyes lit up and she quickly followed suit: locking her computer and shutting the lid before she stood up. She picked up her drawings and put them away, not wanting anyone to rifle through them while she was gone. After zipping her bag she sent a smile to Jeff. “Ready.”

“We’ll be back,” Jeff told Tom as he ushered Ashley out the row.

“You kids have fun!”

“Where to?” Ashley asked as they stepped from the elevator on ground level. She looked at the guard and smiled seeing it was a different guy.

“Do you want to walk around out here or do you want to go through the infield?” Jeff asked as he took her hand and walked from the elevator.

“Let’s go to the infield, just start walking.” She followed as he led her along the backside of the grandstands. Few people milled around them and it surprised her it would be this empty.

“It’s only ARCA practice,” he explained. “It’s not that popular. It will be this weekend with Danica racing, but that’s it. More people will come later on for the Budweiser Shootout practice and then the qualifying draw. There will be about the same here tomorrow and then Saturday is when it will fill up.

They walked through the tunnel and into the infield. When they came out the other side Ashley gapped at the size of the place.

“It’s a bigger from this side. This place is huge!” Ashley said her voice higher to be heard over the sound of the cars on the track.

“Wait until you see Talladega,” Jeff said. He gave her hand a tug and led her toward the garages.

“Talladega’s the other restrictor plate track right? In Alabama?” Ashley asked as she scanned the people walking. Every time a car went around the front stretch, she turned her head to watch.

“You have been paying attention.” Before coming to Daytona, Jeff had sat her down and went over the basics of NASCAR, the big teams, the drivers and some sponsors along with some of the tracks.

“Well,” she drawled. “I might have done a little research on my own. Internet’s an amazing place.” She grinned.

Jeff laughed. He dropped her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. He kissed the side of her head and felt her arm wrapped around his waist. They walked like that until they got closer to the garage area and walked the row of haulers.

“What?” Jeff asked when Ashley stopped and stared at the haulers.

“I was thinking,” she said as her eyes roamed over the colorful haulers that were parked so close together. “Tyler needs a hauler. How could we have been through five books and he doesn’t have a hauler to go back and forth in.”

“A minor oversight. You can just add it in this book.”

Ashley was already shaking her head. “No, there is no part in the story where I could just throw in a hauler.” She bit her lip as she thought, the hauler already coming to life in her mind. She already saw the happy go lucky, monstrous truck in her mind, with its rich, colorful paint scheme. “He would need a hat,” she thought out loud.

“A hat?” Jeff repeated. He watched Ashley with amusement.

“Of course,” Ashley gave Jeff a look of mock irritation. “How many truckers you know don’t wear hats? They all do,” she went silent again before her face lit up with pure excitement. “Trusty! Trusty the trucker!” 

“Trusty, the trucker,” Jeff repeated.

“Do you like it? I think it fits! I mean if you can’t trust your hauler, who can you trust?” Ashley rambled on, not giving Jeff time to answer. “I can picture it now,” she touched her shoulder and sighed. “Damn, I left my sketch pad in the press box. But can’t you just see it? A huge hauler, like one of these. It would have to be green – Tyler likes green. Green and, maybe black and white. He would have those big smoke stacks on the sides. The grill would be his mouth so he could talk, and the windshield would be his eyes. And on top of the cab, he’d have a trucker hat. A… red trucker hat”

Jeff laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, turning her back around and headed her off into the direction of the tunnel. “Come on, my artist. Let’s go so you can work on Trusty.”


	12. Chapter 12

Noon the following day found Ashley wondering around the infield with her sketch pad. Having had enough of sitting in the media center, she decided to go for a walk. Jeff had offered to go with her, but she turned him down. She knew he couldn’t spend the entire afternoon babysitting her, especially with practice coming up for the Sprint Cup drivers.

She worked on Trusty, the trucker for most of the day yesterday, getting the front view how she wanted it. She was still working on the side view and then she was going to make the hauler. It was looking pretty good, she thought and she couldn’t wait to add color to it.

She walked the row of haulers looking at their paint schemes seeing a wide range; looking for the best one to try to imitate and make for Trusty. She came across one with the colors she wanted to use and peeked around the side seeing what design was used. She frowned seeing the boring scheme mostly filled with sponsor decals. She couldn’t use that. 

Laying the sketch pad down on the tires she frowned. The hardest part in drawing for her was coming up with designs. She flipped the page, bringing up a fresh sheet and turned slightly so she was facing the garages. She saw the back end of the green and white car and sat out to draw.

A couple guys, upon walking back and forth between the car and the hauler behind her, stopped to see what she was doing. They gave her comments and little smiles but didn’t request her to move so she kept drawing, adding in a few of the crew members to her picture. The Amp car was prominent in her picture, even though she drew the cars in the garage stall on either side, but she didn’t put any decals on them, just shaded them in. They weren’t important; the focus was on the Amp car.

“That’s pretty good.”

The voice startled her, causing the pencil line to slip.

“Sorry,” the guy apologized as he watched her erase the stray line. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“That’s okay. I was zoned out.” Ashley smiled at the visitor. She noticed he was wearing a black polo shirt, but it wasn’t the black and green work shirts the guys working on the Amp car were wearing. She saw the logo over the breast pocket, but a crinkle in the shirt made it impossible to read. It was orange though. She wondered if he was the boss, or higher than the workers bees. “I’m sorry if I’m in the way, I’ll move.”

“No, you’re okay. They aren’t using the tires,” the guy smiled at her, putting her at ease. “Every time one of them walks in the hauler they make a note of your drawing. Think they can’t wait to see how it turns out.”

“Well I’m flattered. I hope I do them justice.”

“You did,” he dropped his eyes back down to the drawing. This time he angled the sketch pad in his direction so he could look at it straight on. “This is amazing. You’ve got a great talent.”

“Thank you. My sister draws a lot better though. For some reason the past couple days have made me want to draw,” Ashley explained. “I was actually looking at the haulers because I’m working on something and I stopped here because this one at the colors I wanted to use. Of course I must say the design’s not all that great,” she smiled when he laughed. “Don’t think I caught your name. I’m Ashley. Ashley McCoy,” she held out her hand.

“Mike Davis,” Mike shook her hand. “Maybe we’ll just have to hit you up for hauler designs.”

Ashley blushed, “I didn’t mean to speak out of turn. I’m sorry. I was just trying to find a design I could draw ideas from and since I wanted to use the white, green and black, this hauler caught me and…”

“Hey don’t worry about. I think it’s kind of dull too,” Mike winked. “I’m not in charge of this hauler, just the guy who drives that car.” He tapped on her sketch pad indicating the Amp car.

“Ah, uhm,” Ashley racked her brain trying to think, but all the driver’s name swam in her head. She knew this one was important too. “Crap, I know the name. Jeff’s gonna be so upset that I don’t get it.” She twisted her mouth, then bit her bottom lip. “Uhm, it’s a junior right?”

Mike laughed as Ashley tried to come up with the name of the most popular driver. He couldn’t wait to tell Dale. “Yeah, it’s a junior.”

“I should have made a cheat sheet,” Ashley mumbled feeling her face burn with embarrassment. She wished Jeff was here to bail her out, but figured he’d be laughing right along with Mike. “Oh just tell me. I feel as if I’ve already stuck my foot in my mouth.”

“Dale Earnhardt Jr.,” Mike said, grinning when Ashley groaned.

“Of course,” she slapped her forehead. “Most popular driver, son of Dale Earnhardt. Driver for Rick Hendrick. 88 Amp…. God I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.”

Mike laughed again. “Don’t worry about it. Not a fan I take it?”

“Getting there,” Ashley said. “I was at a race last year in Charlotte for business and wasn’t really into who was who then. My boyfriend tried to get me up-to-date before we came down here. Probably so I wouldn’t embarrass him. He’ll be disappointed that I screwed up this.”

“It’s alright.” He looked down at her hard card, a little caught off guard that she had a hard card. He wondered who she belonged to. “Who is your boyfriend? Jeff?”

“Jeff Gluck, he’s part of the media. You know who he is?” Ashley asked. “I left him back at the media center. I couldn’t stay in there any longer.”

“I know who he is,” Mike smiled. “Jeff’s a pretty good guy.”

Ashley beamed. “Thanks, I think so too. But how about we keep this Jr. snafu between us? He really did try to work all the drivers into my brain. I was doing good. I just crumbled when I was put on the spot.”

“I won’t tell him,” Mike told her with a smile. “But I can’t the same for Junior when I tell him. He wanted to see your drawing. Wanted me to come out and look at it first, see if it was worth it. So come on.”

Ashley looked at him wide-eyed. “He wants to see it?” She gulped and looked over her shoulder toward the entrance to the hauler.

“Come on, it won’t be that rough, you don’t even know who he is.”

Ashley hid her face in her hands and groaned as Mike laughed. But she picked up her sketch book and followed the older man into the hauler. She held it against her as some sort of defense and followed Mike through the hauler to the back where she saw a couple of guys sitting on the couch, watching a show on television.

“Guys, this is Ashley,” Mike introduced them. “Ashley, this is TJ and the ‘it’s a junior guy’.”

“God I wish I had become a doctor like my mother wanted,” Ashley groaned. “Such high hopes she had for me.” She pasted a smile on her face, even though she was red with embarrassment. She held out her hand, “Hi.” She shook TJ’s hand first and then Dale’s.

“There a joke in there somewhere?” TJ asked glancing back and forth between Mike and the artist.

Ashley held up her hand stopping Mike from speaking. “I’ll tell this, you’ll just twist it up and embarrass me even more. I don’t follow NASCAR. This is my second race and I don’t know who is who. My boyfriend tried to teach me before we came down here so I wouldn’t embarrass him and I thought I had everyone down. But apparently I choke when put on the spot. I had no idea whose car I was drawing. So,” she turned to Dale. “I’m sorry I didn’t know who you were.”

“It’s alright,” Dale laughed.

“Best part,” Mike said with a smile and Ashley knew it would be good for her. “She’s with Gluck.”

She crossed her arms with the men laughed out loud. She tapped her foot and glared at them until they stopped laughing with mumbled apologies. She held up her sketch pad, “you wanted to see what I was drawing?”

“Yeah,” Dale said and reached for the book, already open to the correct page. Before looking at it, he looked up at her. “Sorry, Gluck’s a good guy.”

“Yeah,” TJ echoed. “We like him.” He leaned over and stared at the drawing with Dale. “Dude, this is awesome. Look,” he said pointing to one of the guys she drew. “You actually caught Kip’s good side.”

“Didn’t know he had one,” Dale said as he looked at the drawing of the back end of his car in the garage area. “This is awesome,” he said after awhile. “Nice drawing.”

“Thanks.” Ashley said, blushing a little at the compliment. It was different coming from the guy whose car she drew. It meant a little more. “It’s almost done. If you want, you can have it.” She offered. “Just rip it out.”

“Awesome,” Dale said as he carefully tore the page from the sketch pad. “Will look nice in my office.”

“If you can find room in between all the Redskins crap.”

Ashley groaned. “A Redskins fan? Never mind, give it back. I can’t allow such talent to be hung around such garbage.” The barb drew laughter, even from Dale. “Could be worse though, you could have said you were a Cowboys fan. Or a Giants fan.”

“His sister is the Giants fan,” TJ said.

“Which the other half of his office is done up in.” Mike added.

“Half Redskins, half Giants,” Ashley repeated. “Wow,” she shook her head.

“Who do you cheer for?”

“Eagles all the way,” Ashley grinned at the groans and ‘boos’. “Just remember when we’re whipping on your ‘Skins this year.”

“If McNabb doesn’t get hurt you might have a chance.”

“I do need help,” Ashley said. “When I leave if you would kindly point me in the direction on the media center? I don’t even have my phone to call Jeff. I was walking around and forget where it is.”

Mike reached into his pocket, taking out his phone. He held the camera up and snapped a picture. He ignored Ashley’s questions and typed as he spoke allowed. “Found: One lost artist. @Jeff_Gluck”

“You did not,” Ashley gapped. Mike held up his phone to show her the tweet had indeed been sent and posted on his account. “You did. That’s not even a very flattering picture. I wouldn’t even pick me up.”

“How long have you been with Gluck?” TJ asked. “Sit down. Don’t need to stand.”

“Want something to drink? All the Amp you can drink.”

“Sure,” Ashley took a seat on the couch and accepted the Amp passed to her. “Only been dating Jeff a month.”

“Haven’t been together over the season then. A lot of travelling each week,” Dale said.

“I know, but I’m lucky that I have a job that I can do anywhere I want, so I can travel with him if I want. Or spend the weekend by myself which is good.” Ashley smiled.

“What do you do? Draw?”

“No, I’m an author. I write books. I draw a little on the side.” She noticed Mike pull out his phone. “Did he reply?”

“Not yet,” Mike laughed. “But someone else did. NASCARFanatic wants to know if you’re ‘free to a good home?’”

“Oh God,” Ashley groaned. “I really don’t like you anymore. Good thing you didn’t put my twitter name up there. I’ll be spammed all night. Don’t even think about it,” she glared when she saw the look on his face. “You guys aren’t helping.” She told TJ and Dale, who were egging him on.

Mike hit the reply button and entered a reply to NASCARFanatic. “‘I don’t know. Ask @Jeff_Gluck.’” He spoke out loud as he typed, then hit tweet. He went into his replies, laughing as he saw some of them. “You’re getting a lot of offers.”

“God not you too,” Dale rolled his eyes as TJ took out his phone.

“What are you typing?” Ashley leaned over trying to peak at TJ’s phone. “Come on, what is it?”

“‘@mikedavis88 @jeff_gluck – Finders keepers.’” Mike read from his phone once TJ posted his status. He quickly typed a reply. “‘Possession is 9/10ths of the law, @Jeff_Gluck.’”

“Okay, Jeff says he’s coming to get you.” Mike said, grinning.

“Finally.” Ashley said. The joking fell aside and normal conversation continued until the door opened and Jeff hollered inside. “Save me from these people.” She said, standing up.

“How’d you get hooked up with this crowd?” Jeff asked, standing next to Ashley.

“Lured me in with compliments about the drawing I was working on,” she slipped a hand through his arm. She looked up at him.

Mike snapped the photo with his camera and quickly posted it on Twitter. “‘Ashley_McCoy was claimed and returned to her rightful owner, @Jeff_Gluck. Sorry @TJMajors.’”

“What did you draw?” Jeff asked and grabbed the paper that Dale handed him. “Wow,” he said as he looked over the drawing. “Awesome.”

“Thanks, I gave it to him. He’s gonna hang it up next to all his Redskin’s stuff,” Ashley said. “He’ll finally have something worthwhile on his wall.”

Jeff burst out laughing as the jokes started flying again. After awhile he broke it up, needed to get back for the upcoming media availability. “See you guys later.”

Ashley gave a smile and waved to them. “Nice meeting you.” She dropped Jeff’s arm and walked ahead of him back around the hauler. Once they were outside, she tucked her hand back through his arm, her sketch book in the other hand. “I like them.”

“Should I be worried?” Jeff glanced at her as they walked through the garage area back to the media center.

“Nope,” Ashley gave him a big smile. “Cause I like you more.”


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley was dead on her feet when the checkered flag fell Saturday night, ending the Budweiser Shootout. She yawned and leaned slightly against Jeff as he waited for his first interview to remove himself from the race car.

“You can go back to the media center and sit down,” Jeff said, knowing how she felt. The first week back after the off season was always the toughest until you got back into the swing of things. He was actually looking forward to leaving the track tonight and not having to come back until Wednesday. 

They had an extra day off this year because Sprint Cup qualifying for the Daytona 500 had been moved from Sunday to earlier today because of the Super Bowl. A lot of NASCAR personalities were heading down to Miami to watch the Super Bowl game between to Saints and Colts. A colleague of his had an extra ticket and offered it to him, but Jeff turned it down. He didn’t want to leave Ashley back at the hotel alone.

“I’m okay,” Ashley smiled at him. She raised her head and watched the fireworks go off and light up the sky. It reminded her of Fourth of July and she made a mental note to make sure she went back home over the holiday so she would be able to see the Philadelphia fireworks show.

Dale Earnhardt Jr. climbed from his car and the reporters shot forward to interview the eleventh place driver, leaving Ashley standing alone. She crossed her arms to ward off the nighttime breeze.

“Hey.”

Ashley smiled as Mike came to stand next to her. “Hi. Eleventh place. Not bad.”

“No, but in this race it’s a win or bust. No one cares who came in eleventh or even second.”

“Of course and a million dollars. Whew that’s a lot of change. But hey,” she smiled. “You guys qualified second for the 500, that’s good.”

“Yeah, Junior’s pretty happy with his car next Sunday, but you probably knew that; reading what Jeff writes.”

“Yeah, but sometimes it never makes sense. Hopefully it will once I figure out who is who.” She watched as Dale finished up the interview and walked toward Mike. “You staying for the week or heading back?”

“Going home to see my baby girl and wife,” Mike said as Dale came to their group and Jeff walked a few cars down to interview someone else. “You guys staying?”

Ashley nodded. “No idea what we’re doing yet. Jeff was asked to go to the Super Bowl tomorrow but he turned them down.”

“You have him pussy whipped already? No guy turns down super bowl tickets in favor of a woman.” Dale jumped in the conversation after he was finished with his interviews.

“Single?” Ashley looked at Dale.

“No,” Dale smirked.

“Then she’s obviously not the one because if she was, you wouldn’t hesitate passing up Super Bowl tickets to spend time with her.”

“You ready to go?” Jeff asks coming back up the group. He needed to get back to the media center before the winner, Kevin Harvick, came in and spoke.

“You turned down the Super Bowl?” Dale asked.

“Yes. It was only one extra ticket. Didn’t invite Ashley down here to spend the day by herself while I went to a game.” Jeff shrugged. “Besides, neither is my team so it doesn’t matter to me who wins.”

“Man,” Dale shook his head. “Let’s get out of here. I’m ready to go home.” He nodded to Jeff and Ashley. “See you guys later.”

“Bye,” Ashley waved the men and followed Jeff back to the media center, hoping it would go quick. She was ready to go to bed.

*~* *~* *~*

Jeff opened pushed open the hotel room door and held it open for Ashley to walk through it before he let it shut. He flipped the lock and slid the deadbolt in place before shrugging off his backpack. He carried it further into the room and sat it down on one of the chairs. He turned around and laughed seeing Ashley face down on the bed, her backpack still in place.

“Ash, honey,” he went over to the bed and knelt down next to her. “Come on,” he tugged on the shoulder straps. “Take this off.” He chuckled at the groan he received. “Faster you take it off, the sooner we can go to bed.”

Ashley allowed the bag to be pulled from her body. She toed her shoes off hearing them plop against the floor. From there she curled into a ball. “I could sleep all day tomorrow.”

“We could do that.” Jeff kicked off his own shoes. He pulled his shirt off, blushing at the whistle he heard from behind him. He turned around clad in only his khaki pants seeing that Ashley had rolled over and was staring at him. “Thought you could sleep all day?”

“Hmmm,” she nodded and yawned for effect. “I can still appreciate though.”

Jeff rolled his eyes, giving a little shake of his head. He walked to the bathroom with snickers following him. As he closed the door he smiled. He was lucky. Ashley was perfect. She had sat through a week of being at the track, watching him chase grown men around hoping for a couple words never complaining once. She made friends with most of the other media members which made him happy, knowing they got along and they all seemed to genuinely like each other. He was looking forward to the next three days of just them.

He left the bathroom and brushed his teeth before crawling into bed while Ashley finished up. He tucked a hand behind his head and waited; his mind wandered over the race earlier and to the race next weekend. He was excited: the Daytona 500. It didn’t get any better than that in his opinion.

Ashley walked into the room in just a plain t-shirt and panties on. She collapsed into bed next to Jeff with a welcoming sigh. The bed felt nice; too nice. She rolled over to where she was facing Jeff and stared at him, a small smile on her face. She was happy; happier than she’d been in a very long time. He was everything she had wanted in a man. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes as she felt the feather soft kiss on the top of her head.

At three am, Ashley found herself wide awake. And there was only one way to describe what she was feeling at that moment: horny. There was nothing she wanted more than to make love to the man sleeping peacefully beside her. She rolled over on her side and stared at him, studying his face and down to his bare chest before the rest of his body disappeared beneath the covers.

She reached out slowly and lightly caressed his abs. She felt his muscles quiver beneath her touch and smiled, sliding closer. As her hand ran over his abs and nipples, she trailed her nose up his cheek before placing her lips against his skin. Her tongue traced his ear lobe then she nibbled lightly. She smiled against him when she felt him shiver.

She brushed light kisses across his cheek, jaw line, and neck. The coarse red hair of his unshaven jaw, tickling her. Her hand worked its way down his abs and stomach to the waist band of his boxer briefs. He shifted as her hand got closer, causing her to grin. She stopped her hand short of its intended goal and kissed her way down his cheek toward his mouth. He turned his head meeting her lips before she could travel the full distance.

“You know what you’re doing?” He whispered against her lips.

“Mmm, I hope it’s working,” she murmured as she leaned up on her elbow to kiss him better.

“Take that hand a little lower and find out,” he muttered, bringing his hand over his body and threading his fingers through her hair, holding her against his lips as he drank his fill.

“Maybe,” she teased. She broke the kiss completely as she moved her lips back on their original trail of kissing his jaw and neck. “I had an idea…” she climbed atop him, straddling his waist. She could make out his face in the darkness. His eyes were closed but there was a feint smile gracing his lips. Her heart swelled. She wanted to capture that look and draw it. She stared at him hard for a couple seconds longer, etching it to memory. She would draw it, she vowed.

“And what is your idea,” his hands found her thighs and he ran his fingers up and down them, causing her to shiver. The tiny movements against his groin made him squirm.

She grew a little scared at this part; telling him her idea. She moved her hips against him feeling how much he wanted her. Her fingers splayed across his chest. She leaned down, bypassing his lips to his ear. She traced it with her tongue, suckling the lobe. “I want you to make love to me…”

“I like this idea,” Jeff turned his head, attaching his lips to her neck, causing her to moan.

“On the beach.”

Jeff stopped and pulled back so he could look at Ashley. Surely he had misunderstood her. He knew she wanted to make love, but the last part had to have not entered his brain correctly. “What?”  
“I said,” she repeated. “I want to have,” kiss, “sex,” kiss, “on,” kiss, “the,” kiss, “beach,” kiss, “with,” kiss, “you.” The final kiss lasted longer than the shorter pecks in between the words.

He blinked at her. “You’re serious.”

The lazy grin slowly fell from her face. She knew this wasn’t going to turn out how she wanted. Her face blushed from embarrassment. “Yes, I’m serious.”

“Ashley…” Jeff started. He tried to get his brain working; get the blood flow going again. He had to steer his thoughts away from making love with Ashley to a conversation. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure!” Ashley stated. “I’ve always wanted to have sex on the beach. And,” she spread her hand out, toward the closed sliding door that had a view of the Atlantic Ocean. “We’re at the beach.”

“Do you know what could happen if we get caught?” Jeff tried to reason. The thought of having sex on the beach had crossed his mind, briefly upon looking at the view when they first arrived. Especially when that view consisted of Ashley standing in front of him, encased in his arms, her blonde hair tickling his face and neck from the breeze off the water. But he pushed it out of the way; he wasn’t a teenager anymore or even in his early twenties. He was almost thirty.

“That’s part of the thrill,” Ashley rotated her hips against him. Her fingers moved over his nipples and she gave them both a small squeeze. She leaned down and kissed him then moved to his ear. “Knowing that you could get caught at any moment,” she whispered seductively in his ear. “The waves breaking and crashing around you, the water rushing up over you. It’s so cold, but your skin is so hot. The only light you have is the moonlight draping over our bodies…”

“Ash…” Jeff groaned, his hands clenched at her hips, holding her tightly against his erection.

“Come on,” she spoke softly in his ear. “Let’s go. We’ll sneak past the front desk like they have no idea what we’d be doing at this hour on the beach.” She teased his ear with her tongue, then his neck with her kisses before finally his lips where her tongue sought entrance into his mouth.

“I…” Jeff’s words were swallowed by her kiss. He trailed a hand up her back to tangle in her hair. The other cupped her buttock, pressing her as close as he could get her. He could feel the heat from her center and he wanted to tear her panties off and plunge into her.

“I’ll give you what you want as soon as we get out there. I know you want me,” she moved her hips to prove her hypothesis and was rewarded with his moan. “And I want you too,” she whispered. “I’m ready for you. I’m hot and turned on; wanting you inside of me. Come on Jeff, let’s go.”

His eyes, darkened by desire, opened and stared up at her. He wanted to give her what she wanted. “I… I can’t Ash.” He felt the shift in the room immediately and wanted to recall the words. He wanted to tell her yes and lead her from the room, downstairs and outside to the beach; where he would make love to her in the sand with the water around them and the moonlight blanketing them. He wanted to give her that.

“Oh… okay.” Ashley slid off of him, the moment broken, and sat on the side of the bed her feet touching the floor. She was thankful the room was sheathed in darkness. There was no anger in her movements for she wasn’t angry. The situation didn’t call for it. She wanted to do something and he turned her down. It was that simple. 

Her emotions lied more on the fact that she was embarrassed. The idea was stuck in her head and it had been something she wanted to do for a long time dating back to her teenage years when she and Leah used to sit up at night and talk about sex. This had been the first time she felt the pull of the idea with a man. She’d been to the beach with Chris plenty times, but never had she thought of having sex on the beach, out in the open. It was a risk she hadn’t been willing to take then. But she was now.

“Ashley,” Jeff sat up and scooted closer to her.

The tears were instantaneous and she tried to hold them at bay. Crying was not something she wanted to do in front of him. She bit her lip when his hand gently touched her shoulder. The touch threatened to unleash her tears. She shook her head unable to speak. She stood up from the bed, causing his hand to fall to the mattress.

Quickly pulling yoga pants from the suitcase, she pulled them on over her panties. She slid into her flip-flops and made her way to the door. Jeff had scrambled from the bed, standing in front of her. She felt his eyes boring into hers but she couldn’t bring herself to raise her head to look at him.

“I just…I just need a minute.” Her voice cracked and she ran for the door. She was halfway down the hall before she heard it latch behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Crying. She was crying. Jeff groaned aloud and sat down on the mattress, placing his head firmly in his hands. The last thing he wanted to do was make Ashley cry. But here he was, sitting along in their hotel room, while she was out only God knew where, crying.

He needed to go and find her; explain why he said he couldn’t do what she wanted. He never had the opportunity to explain himself. She hadn’t allowed him that ability. He wanted to make love to her on the beach; wanted to give that to her. He would give anything he could to her. And he knew how much she had wanted to; heard it in her voice felt it in her touch. There was no mistaking it.

And he definitely realized it when she high-tailed it from the room. ‘Crying,’ his brain reminded him. That alone, made him feel like the most worthless man in the world.

He stood up from the bed and pulled on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He needed to find her. He needed to fix what he had broken. Tucking the key card in his pocket he left the room in search of Ashley.

Jeff hit the beach first; felt the pull of the ocean compelling him from the hotel’s interior. Once his feet hit the sands, he took off his sandals and carried them. The moon lit the way as he searched the desolate beach.

He found her not far from the hotel. The lone figure stared, unmoving out over the waters. He walked up behind her, dropping his shoes in the sand before wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry.”

Ashley closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. “It’s okay.” She said softly bringing her arms up to settle over his.

“No it’s not, I shut you down. I didn’t even give you a chance. And I made you cry. Something I never want to do again.” He tightened his hold on her.

The breeze blew off the water, assaulting their poorly clad bodies. Neither of them had dressed for the cool February Florida morning. Jeff rubbed her arms, hoping to instill some heat back into her.

“Sit down with me,” he whispered in her ear and pulled her down to the sand. He placed her in between his legs and held her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, holding her in place. “I owe you an explanation.”

“No you don’t,” Ashley shook her head. She settled against him, resting her head against his. They sat cheek to cheek staring out over the Atlantic. The only souls on the beach. 

“Yes,” his voice vibrated in her ear. “I was caught off guard by your request. I never expected it. And I should have reacted better. All I could think about was making love to you. If you would have continued, I would have ended up begging for mercy. I was almost at the end of my rope.”

“Then I’ll remember that for later on,” she smiled, liking the knowledge that she had succeeded in seducing Jeff – almost. The thought erased the smile. “I just won’t ruin it by suggesting anything stupid or crazy.”

“No, no, no, no,” Jeff said quickly. “Never ever stop suggesting anything! No matter how crazy or stupid you might think they are. You never know when I’d say yes or have a crazy and stupid idea of my own.” He took a deep breath, breathing in the mixture of salt water, wind and Ashley. The concoction was hypnotizing. “I was really scared when you left like you did,” he admitted. “I was worried.”

“I just needed a minute to myself. I was embarrassed, taking a leap like that and getting shot down. I needed to pull myself together.”

“You never have to do that with me. I will never laugh or make fun of you. I respect you way too much. But I understand if you just need to be by yourself and regroup. Just know that even if I cause those feelings that I’m still here for you.”

Ashley felt the tears well in her eyes again. No one had ever said something that beautiful to her.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Jeff quickly asked, worried when he heard the tiny sniffles. He cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head to face him. He wasn’t going to allow her to shut him out this time.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “No one has every said anything that beautiful or romantic like that to me before.”

He smiled, his thumb catching a stray tear and brushed it away. “Get used to them,” he leaned into her and captured her lips in a slow, fulfilling kiss. His hand went into her hair, holding her.

This time, he was the one to beg for entrance. When her lips parted his tongue moved forward in slow, deliberate strokes. He leaned back into the sand pulling her with him. He adjusted her over him without breaking the hold he had on her lips. His hands travelled down her back. He inched her shirt up, allowing his fingers to touch the warm skin on her lower back.

Ashley shivered at his touch and pressed herself closer to him. She felt his erection and moaned into his mouth. The earlier seduction rose in her mind and she broke the kiss moving to kiss his neck and the spot just below his ear. Once she came into contact with the sensitive area, he hissed and arched his body into hers.

He rolled them over, trapping her beneath him. From there he attacked her lips, jaw, neck and ear. The thin t-shirt did nothing to stop him from suckling her nipples through the fabric. But that wasn’t good enough for him. His hand moved to the waist of her simple cotton shirt and moved it up her body revealing the twin peaks waiting for him. Leaning on his elbow, to keep most of his weight off her, he used his free hand to release one breast to him. When released to the cool, night breeze the nipple hardened to a tight, taunt peek. Enclosing over the rose bud, he unleashed ministrations feverishly. Her moans of pleasure urged him on. Her fingernails dug into his back but he felt no pain, only ecstasy surging through his body.

He lavished the other nipple with as much love and devotion he gave the first. She was willowing beneath him when he went back to her mouth. 

“Jeff,” she pleaded with him. She griped his shirt in frustration not wanting to feel clothes, but him. “Let’s go back to the room. So we can finish this,” she gasped out as he latched onto her neck, suckling and stroking with his tongue.

Jeff shook his head with a sly grin, moving back down her body where he pressed kisses against her exposed stomach. He kissed along the waist band of her lounge pants. Moving back up her body, he placed her hands above her hand, entwining their fingers. He kissed her, softly this time

He stared down at her. The wind blew her hair across her face and around his forearms; the moon casted shadows over their bodies. It hit him that the feelings he felt for Ashley ran deeper than he ever thought. Her eyes opened and he stared into them before leaning down and kissing her again. He pulled back slightly where his nose was brushing hers. “I’m gonna make love to you,” he whispered. “Right here on the beach.” He watched her eyes widen in realization. “Right now.”

He didn’t give her a chance to say anything; he just dipped his head and captured her lips. His tongue danced and fought with hers. He let go of the hold he had on her hands and trailed them down her arms. He continued on the path, down her sides, reaching the skin bared from where he had pulled her shit up earlier. Now that she knew his intent, he pulled the shirt higher up her body. Her breasts were still exposed from his earlier onslaught and instead of working the shirt off her body; he dipped his head and feasted on her breasts once again.

“Jeff,” she moaned, shuddering beneath him as he teased and worshipped both of her peaks. He had moved in so quickly, she hadn’t wrapped her mind around the fact that he told her he was going to make love to her; right on the beach like she had wanted to earlier.

She arched into his mouth wanting, needing him more with each stroke of his tongue. Her hands ran through his short reddish-brown hair and down his back before sneaking beneath his shirt to where his skin was hot and pulled tight across his muscles. She inched his shirt up until she could no longer get it up. She tugged at it, frustrated.

Jeff drew back to his knees and with one arm pulled his shirt up over his head. Before he could lie back down, Ashley rose up to meet him. When her arms wrapped around him he realized she had discarded her shirt as well. He reached around and unclipped her bra letting it fall loosely down her arms.

Finally free for skin on skin, Ashley ran her hands all over Jeff’s torso, chest and back. Every inch of exposed skin, she touched. She pressed open, wet kisses on his neck, leaving the wind to dry the moisture. As her lips concentrated on his upper body, her hands roamed down to the waistband of his pants. His erection strained against the fabric as she cupped it.

Jeff groaned as he felt her touch him, his hips shot forward into her hand on their own accord. He brought his hands up cupping her face and tilting it up so he could feast upon her lips again. His moan was swallowed by the depths of her mouth when her hand found its way inside of his bottoms. Her fingers curled around his erection and stroked.

He pressed her back down in the sand, moving his hips faster in her hand. He wanted to be deep in side of her. The earlier foreplay and now had his blood pumping and rushing through his veins. He needed release. He gripped the tops of her pants and took them, along with her panties, down in one motion. Once she was naked, he wasted no time.

While his lips latched onto a rose bud peak, his hand trailed down her stomach to her center. He felt the heat on his hand long before his fingers parted her lips. Sticking a finger inside of her was nearly his undoing as he felt the muscles clench around him. She was dripping wet and hot.

“God, I can’t wait, Ash,” he pressed his forehead against her neck while he moved his fingers in and out. “I need you so bad right now.”

“Take me now,” Ashley whimpered working her hips in motion with his fingers. “Please take me now.”

Jeff pulled his fingers from her and pushed his pants off, freeing his erection. In seconds he was kneeling back between her legs, his head poised at her center. “I don’t have… I didn’t bring…”

“It’s okay, please,” Ashley begged. She cried out in pleasure as Jeff entered her in one stroke, settling deep inside of her. The waves crashing around them did not compare to what was crashing inside of them. She wrapped her legs around him, quivering at the ripples of pleasure coursing through her body.

With the moon shining over them Jeff began to move in deep, long strokes. And everything else around him faded as he was pulled into her, surrounded by her. His eyes clenched shut, the sensations fuller than he’d ever felt before. It all swirled around in front of him and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Ooooh,” Ashley moaned arching her head back, exposing her neck. She felt it building and billowing and she fought to hold it off. “I…God…Jeff…”

He dipped his head, nipping at the exposed skin. “Ash…I can’t…” his words came out in heavy gasps. He slammed into her again and again and he finally felt the quake inside of her. He covered her lips with his, swallowing her cry of pleasure as she came. Her muscles clenched and milked his shaft as he moved in and out of her wet hole.

With a cry of his own, he slammed into her one last time, shooting off his load. His hips quivered and spasm erratically as the last of his stuff left his body. He collapsed, drained and out of breath, on top of her.

Minutes ticked by before either one could move. “Now that is sex on the beach,” Ashley said a well sated smile on her face. She traced small circles on his back.

“Embarrassing at how long I lasted,” Jeff mumbled into her neck before finally pushing himself up on his elbows. He kissed her soft and slow before smiling lazily down at her. “Do that again, but I think it would kill me.”

“What a way to go,” Ashley’s smile widened as she thought about round two. She shivered as the water blew more wind off the coast. The heat they at build up was slowly dissipating. “Has it always been this cold out here?”

Jeff laughed and sat up, reaching for his clothes. He gave his pants a little shake to ward off the sand before sliding them on. He could feel the tiny morsels all over his body and all he wanted was a shower. He pulled Ashley to her feet and helped hand her, her clothes.

“We do this again out here, we will be caught,” Jeff said as he pulled on his shirt. “Because it will last a lot longer.” He took her by the hand and walked back toward the hotel. “How about a shower, sleep and then round two?”

She wrapped both her arms around his waist as they entered the hotel and walked past the desk clerk to the elevators. With her clothes wrinkled and sandy and her hair askew, she had no reason to doubt the clerk knew what had happened on the beach. The door to the elevator shut and they dissolved into laughs and giggles.

“Think he knew?”

“Oh yeah,” Jeff laughed, holding her against him. “If I lost the key card on the beach to our room, you’re going downstairs and explaining why you need another one.”

“You lost it?” Ashley gapped at him in horror. It wasn’t until his lips twitched that she knew he was playing around. “Don’t scare me like that! Just because I wanted to have sex on the beach, doesn’t mean I want to announce it to everyone!”

He kissed her again before they walked down the hall to their room, the lack of sleep finally catching up with him. And he knew he definitely wouldn’t be complaining if she wanted to spend all day in bed. That was looking more and more like a good idea.

Inside the door Ashley immediately stripped off her sandy clothes and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. The steam rose from behind the curtain, coating the mirror instantly. “Shower. Now,” she said pointedly. “No way you’re crawling into bed all sandy.”

Jeff removed his clothes sitting them in the pile with Ashley’s. He walked into the bathroom, the heat from the water hitting him, causing him to shiver. Ashley was already standing beneath the stream. His cock itched to life as he watched the water run down her body. He did say shower, sleep, round two, he thought as he reached for her. It just wouldn’t be in that order.

Ashley turned to face him a smile on her face. It grew when she saw the look in his eyes. “Come and get me,” she said seductively and he did just that.


	15. Chapter 15

“Why haven’t you called your favorite sister in the past week!” Leah yelled over the phone to her sister when Ashley answered her cell phone on Wednesday afternoon. “You think you can run away and spend two weeks in Florida with your lover boy and just forget about your family?”

Ashley rolled her eyes as she listened to her sister. “I’m sorry I didn’t call and check in Mom. I’ve been busy.”

“Tell me, did you even get out of bed the whole time?”

Ashley blushed and stood up. “Hold on,” she said into the phone, before she grabbed a pen and wrote a short note to Jeff, sticking it beneath his computer leaving a corner stick out of it. He was down on the front stretch for driver introductions. She walked from the press box and rode the elevator down to the ground level. “Okay, I had to move. Too many people around.”

“You gonna dish details?” Leah grinned, twirling slowly in her office chair during her lunch break. “I’m living vicariously through you, Sis. Now spill.”

“Well the first week was pretty much – horrible. Maybe not horrible. It was boring for me. The first couple days were nothing but interview after interview with all the drivers. It was crazy.”

“Meet any hot, single guys?”

“Probably, but I’m not looking for any hot, single guys,” Ashley laughed. “I got one already.”

“For me!

“Didn’t know you were looking.”

“I’m always looking,” Leah sighed. “Just no one up here is Grade-A meat, ya know? Enough about my depressing love life tell me yours.”

“Well I’ve been drawing a lot since I’ve been here. You’re gonna have to come visit me and go to a race. Tyler will love it and you’ll find so much to draw. And I’d know you’d do it justice, better than I did.”

“You’ve been drawing? Without completely cursing the profession and tearing it up and throwing the paper away? Never.”

“Well, it did give me fits here and there.” She quickly told Leah about the hauler idea she had for Tyler’s book. She had finally finished all the angles on it, but wasn’t sure if the design she picked out was good enough.

“I’m sure it’s great! Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Leah told her. “I can’t wait to see this hauler. Tyler will love it. Did you draw anything else? I want to see it all. You have to scan them when you get home and send to me.”

“I will, well I can’t send one.”

“And why not? Did you draw some x-rated picture of you and Jeff?”

“What! No!” Ashley gasped. She thought of the drawing she had started tucked away in the middle of her sketch book. The look on his face in the hotel room last Saturday night. She worked slowly on it, not wanting to mess it up. “I was actually drawing one of the cars while it was in the garage stall and a man came up to me and took him inside one of the haulers. The driver wanted to see it! I was nervous! But he loved it! He even kept it!”

“Wow,” Leah said. “That’s amazing Ash. Who was it?”

“Dale Earnhardt Jr.!”

“Wow that is awesome. I can’t believe it. I’m so happy for you!” Leah said imagining how her sister must have felt. “So you’ve been drawing a lot, and doing a good job. Writing your book, finishing up Tyler’s book. Jeff’s been busy interviewing people and writing his articles. Did you two find any time to spend together at all?”

Ashley blushed as she remembered the night on the beach and the day that followed. Waking up in bed, late in the morning, she could hardly believe it had come true.

Leah squealed at the silence. “Spill it, woman! Right now!”

“Okay, okay.” Ashley looked around and walked a little further to where less people were hanging out. “Well you remember the conversation we had ions ago about sexual fantasies when we were teenagers? Well I can cross one of those off my list.”

“What!” Leah yelled out. “You didn’t. Oh my God! Ashley McCoy! You did it,” she got up from her chair and toed her door shut. “You had sex on the beach!” She whispered excitedly.

“I did,” Ashley’s smile shone through her voice. “And it was amazing! Wonderful! Incredible! Breathtaking! Magnificent!”

“Okay, I get it.” Leah laughed. “How the heck did you twist his arm to do that?”

“Well it wasn’t easy.” She quickly rehashed the events leading up. “I thought I had completely ruined our relationship. All I could think about while I was standing on the beach was how was I gonna fix this. Could I fix it? Should I just get a plane ticket and go home?” 

“But he came after you?” Leah sighed dreamily. “Just like a damn romance novel.   
Did he just pull you down and take you right there?”

“No. We talked a little and he explained what happened in the hotel room. We sat together, and it was one of those times I wish there was someone there to snap a picture. I was sitting in between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around me. It was…”

“Romantic?” Leah suggested.

“Yes. It was so romantic. And then he said something beautiful to me and we started kissing,” she sighed, remembering. “It was great, Leah. I had never felt like that before, ever. It was like it was different somehow.” She gave a small chuckle. “And we didn’t have to worry about getting caught, because neither of us lasted that long.”

“Way to crush a man’s ego, Sis,” Leah laughed.

“Don’t worry; he more than made up for it in the shower back in the room. We spent the rest of Sunday lying in bed; never even got dressed.”

“Now that is being added to my list,” Leah said. “Spending the day in bed, without getting dressed and no interruptions. So what did you do the rest of the days off? Please tell me you go out of bed?”

Ashley giggled, “Yes we got out of bed. Monday morning, I pulled him out of bed early in the morning and took a blanket outside to the beach and watched the sun rise. I wrote a little after that, while he went back to sleep for a couple hours. Then we went to the mall –”

“He wanted to go to the mall?” Leah repeated. “Does he have a brother?”

“No, sorry. But I had to buy a dress; you should see what I got. A nice little black number. Thought Jeff’s eyes were going to pop out of his head when I came out of the dressing room.”

“Perfect!” Leah laughed. “That’s when you know it’s ‘the one’. So that means you went out?”

“Oh yeah, he took me down to Miami to this one restaurant. Oh it was fantastic! The meal was great; the staff was amazing, just everything was perfect. And then we went for a walk on the beach. We ended up by this one place, think it was a high end restaurant and they had music. We danced right there on the beach.”

“Have your feet touched the ground since then?” Leah asked. She was officially jealous of her sister. That was the perfect date if she ever heard one. “That is so…romantic.”

“No, it was so awesome, Leah. Never went through anything like that before. I’m so happy Leah.”

“I’m really happy for you, Ashley. You deserve this. You deserve someone like Jeff in your life and I’m glad that you found him.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.” Ashley smiled as she started walking back to the elevator. She knew the race should be close to starting and she wouldn’t be able to talk on the phone. “You need to come down so you can meet him.” She felt tickle on her ear and she used her hand to swat. Hearing the laughter she turned around and saw TJ. She rolled her eyes at him. “What are you doing?”

“Who? I’m at work. The fumes getting to you down there?”

“Heading up to the tower to spot,” TJ said. “Thought I’d stop and say hi.”

“Race time already?” Ashley asked looking at her clocking seeing it at the top of the hour. “Damn, I have to go Leah. Pre race is about to start and then we’ll be drown out by the cars.”

“Alright,” Leah sighed. “I suppose I should get back to work. Have a little fun for me would you! We’re still stuck under snow!”

Ashley laughed and promised her sister she would. “I’ll give you a call later okay?”

“You better. One more thing,” Leah said before she hung up the phone. “The guy you’re talking to right now, is he cute?”

Ashley looked over at TJ who was waiting for her. She gave him a once over causing him to arch an eyebrow. 

“You like what you see?” He smirked.

Ashley rolled her eyes at him. “Okay, I’ll give you that. Yes. But he’s unfortunately not single. Sorry Sis.”

“Damn.”

Ashley laughed as she exchanged goodbyes and hung up her phone. “Going my way?” She asked as they walked toward the elevator. She noticed the guard was the same man who was checking her out last week. She was thankful she didn’t have a bag this time and just had to show her hard card. She held it up for the guard to see and she saw him smile and give her a wink as he grabbed her card to get a better look at it. The polite smile she gave didn’t match what she felt on the inside. The guy was creeping her out.

“You swipe someone else’s hard card, Ashley?” TJ said behind her, missing the looks the guard was giving her.

The guard finally dropped the card and allowed her to pass. When she walked passed, his eyes dropped to her behind.

“Hey man,” TJ spoke up, catching the leering looks he was sending her. “I suggest bringing your eyes above the belt and on her face. Show a little respect. She’s not some piece of meat.” He held his hard card up for the guard to see and pulled his backpack from his shoulders and held it in front of him. Normally he just turned around and let the guards look, but he wanted to keep his eyes on this guy.

He became a little impatient when the guard insisted on inspecting every little thing. “You gonna cut out the lining and make sure I didn’t stuff anything in there and sew it back up? Or you gonna let me pass so I can get to the roof and do my job. Because if I can’t make it up there and Junior doesn’t have a spotter and gets in trouble, it’s gonna be your ass not mine.”

The guard let him pass, not saying anything. TJ slid the bag back over his shoulders and stood behind Ashley blocking the guard’s view as they stepped into the elevator.

“Thanks,” Ashley said when the door closed. “He did that last week and Jeff was with me. He’s creepy.”

“You should report him.” TJ told her.

“I just hope I don’t have to deal with him. So far I’ve been lucky. If you hadn’t been here he’d probably still be looking at my ID card.” They walked off the elevator and toward the press box. “You escorting me?” She hid her smile. “How noble of you.”

“I’ll send you back downstairs and have to deal with him own your own.” TJ said as they came to the press door. “Tell someone. Tell Jeff. Because if he’s doing it to you, he’s probably doing it to others and he doesn’t need to be working here.”

“I will,” Ashley promised and sent him off with a fake salute and a smile. She was still smiling when she took her seat next to Jeff.

“How was your sister?” Jeff asked. “Take it good since you’re smiling.”

“My sister is nosy,” Ashley said. “I ran into TJ downstairs, we rode up together. He escorted me to the door.”

Jeff gave her a hard stare. “What happened?”

“That one guard is back on duty,” Ashley told him what happened. “After TJ ‘threatened’ him, we were able to get up here. I don’t know why he escorted me to the door, but he did.”

“What?” Jeff grew angry. “What did he do?”

“Nothing, just took his time looking at my hard card and then checking me out when I walked by. He pissed TJ off because he took forever going through his bag because TJ called him out. What are you doing?” She asked when he stood up.

“Going to take care of this.”

“Oh please no,” Ashley begged, grabbing his arm. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off hearing the track announcer introduce the person that was going to sing the National Anthem. Everyone in the media center stood as the Anthem was sung. She held tight to Jeff’s hand and when the song was over she turned to him. “Please don’t. Please sit back down. I don’t want to make a big deal over this.”

“Ashley,” Jeff started but stopped when he saw the look in her eye. He sighed, defeated. “Alright, I won’t do anything.” He sat back down in his seat. “But tell me if he does anything else.”

“I promise,” Ashley smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. “Let’s forget about the creepy guard and watch the race.”


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley gripped the steering wheel and blinked her eyes wide open, sitting up straighter in the seat. She gave a yawn and shook her head, trying to ward off the impending sleepiness. She was close to crossing over into North Carolina and then had another 30 miles until she reached her house.

She looked at her passenger with jealousy. Jeff was lying with the seat back, a blanket tossed haphazardly over him sound asleep. She’d give anything to be sleeping right now. And to prove it, she yawned again. She wanted to slap him awake. If she was awake, he had to be too. But he had driven the first part of the trip while she slept. Now it was her turn to finish it out.

She was happy to be going home. She missed her own bed, she missed her dog. But what she would miss about being in Daytona was being with Jeff all the time. The two weeks spent at the race track, they were together. They woke up together, they ate together, and they went to sleep together. Now that they were going home, she was going to be sleeping by herself.

Crossing into North Carolina, also meant crossing the white line on the side of the road. She drew the line there and reached over, shaking Jeff awake. “Jeff, wake up.”

“Are we back?” Jeff mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Ashley shook her head. “We just crossed over into North Carolina. I can hardly keep my eyes open anymore. There is no way I’m making to my house.”

“Do you want me to take over?” Jeff was still tired as well, but figured he could make the twenty minute drive.

“You’re tired as well, not gonna ask you to drive,” Ashley said, feeling a little better now that she was talking. “Can we stop at your apartment? It’s in Charlotte, a lot closer than Lake Norman.”

“Yeah,” Jeff agreed wondering why he didn’t think of it to begin with. It made sense to stop at his place and sleep. He figured he was still half asleep. “I’ll give you directions, just stay on 77 for now. Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked when Ashley yawned again. He took her hand in his, threading his fingers through hers.

“I’m okay knowing I’m a lot closer to being done now,” she sent him a smile and squeezed his hand.

Twenty minutes later, she was pulling in front of Jeff’s apartment. She heaved a sigh and leaned her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. “I can still see the headlights of the oncoming cars.”

Jeff chuckled and opened the door. He stepped from the vehicle, stretching out, working the kinks out of his muscles from being cramped in the car. He pulled out both their backpacks, leaving the suitcases in the back seat. There was nothing they would need until later.

He dug his keys out of his bag as Ashley climbed lazily from the car. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty, your bed awaits.”

“I’ll sleep forever,” Ashley tucked her hand through his arm. 

Once inside the apartment, Ashley walked to the couch and fell face first. She tucked her arms beneath her and settled in. Jeff’s smell surrounded her senses and she loved it. She wished they could spend more time at his place instead of at her house all the time. But with Dakota, it was hard to be able to leave the dog alone in the house for an extended period of time.

“Come on, you’re not sleeping on my couch,” Jeff said coming over to her. He pulled on her arm, rousing her. “Come with me. Come on.”

“I’m too old to be staying up late like this,” Ashley mumbled as she let Jeff lead her to his room. She barely glanced around the room at the décor, but she knew it suited him. She smelled the combination of his cologne and deodorant and started pulling off her jeans as she made her way to the bed.

“If you’re old, I don’t even want to discuss what I am,” Jeff stripped off his clothes and pulled the bedspread back and climbed in. He closed his eyes and groaned. It felt good to be home. When the bed dipped, alerting him of Ashley’s presence, he rolled over keeping his eyes closed and searched for her body. When he found it, he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lightly and waited as she snuggled closer to him. “Night Baby.”

“Night.”

*~*~*~*~*

The incessant ringing on the phone woke them hours later. The midday sun filtered through the room. Ashley groaned and rolled over, burying her head into the pillow willing the sound to stop. When it continued she reached out to slap at the bedside table but her hand met air. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple times and looked around the room. Not hers.

“Jeff,” she nudged her companion. “You’re phone is ringing. Whoever it is better have a good reason for calling and waking me up.”

Jeff muttered incoherently before pushing himself up off the bed. He stumbled half asleep to his dresser where the phone was ringing and vibrating across the top. He picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID. “Hello?”

Ashley laid back in bed, listening to the one sided conversation. She looked at the clock, her eyes widening. “Shit,” she pushed the covers back from her and jumped from the bed. Leaving Jeff to his phone call, she went back to the living room and searched through her bag for her cell phone not finding it. “Crap,” she mumbled realizing she left it in her car. 

She went back into the bedroom and pulled on her clothes from yesterday and grabbed her keys running down to the car. Staring in her window, she saw her phone sitting in the cup holder. Unlocking the car she snatched it up and dialed the place where Dakota had been staying at for the last two weeks.

“The Meadows Bed and Biscuit,” came the cheery voice over the phone. “This is Misty, how can I help you?”

“This is Ashley McCoy, my dog Dakota is currently a resident there. I was supposed to pick her up two hours ago. I’m so sorry; I overslept and am just now among the walking again.”

“Ms McCoy,” Misty smiled. “Dakota has been such a good dog, we enjoyed having her. No problem about being a little late. You can come and get her by the end of business today with no extra charge.”

“Thank you so much,” Ashley said. “I will be there as soon as I can. I can’t wait to see her.” She really did miss her dog. After hanging up the phones, she grabbed the suitcases from the car and carried them in. When she came through the door, Jeff was just hanging up the phone. He immediately went to her and grabbed the bags from her.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jeff said. “I was going to get them.”

“It’s okay. I had to get my phone. I was supposed to pick up Dakota two hours ago. They are probably ready to keep her.” She followed Jeff back into his room where he carried the bags, sitting them on the bed. “I hate to sleep and leave…”

“I know,” Jeff said and kissed her. “I have to leave to.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask where he was going and it took everything she had to hold it back. She didn’t want to be nosy. “Is it alright if I shower here?” She asked and unzipped her suitcase, riffling through the clothes for something to wear.

“As long as you expect company,” Jeff walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower letting the water flow. He pushed down his boxers and put them in the hamper before climbing in.

“Well you could have waited,” Ashley mumbled and quickly stripped off her clothes.

*~*~*~*~*

Jeff pulled into JR Motorsports wondering what Mike wanted to talk to him about. He had been very vague over the phone. He cut the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition before getting out of the car. He pocketed his keys and headed into the building.

Mike met him in the lobby with a smile and a handshake. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Jeff said as they walked up the stairs to Mike’s office. “That’s what happens when you drive all night from Daytona and only had a few hours of sleep.”

“What possessed you to drive all night?”

“Makes the week longer, especially since this is a short week before we fly to California,” Jeff took the offered seat before Mike sat at his desk.

“How’s Ashley?”

“Tired. And racing to pick up Dakota, her dog, from the boarding place. She was supposed to be there before lunch.”

“She coming to California or she done with the sport? Daytona too much for her?”

“I don’t think she’s coming to California. She mentioned locking herself in her office this weekend and working on her book. She didn’t get a lot of time to write in Florida.” Unable to relax in the small talk, Jeff shifted in the chair, waiting and wondering where this was going.

“There was a reason I called you here,” Mike said finally getting down to business. “Amp has come up with an idea of doing weekly chats with members of Hendrick Motorsports, pertaining to Junior’s team, including Junior, Lance, TJ, the pit crew members. These chats will be streamed live online and the questions will come from the fans that have logged onto the site to ask them.”

“I saw the posts about the chat,” Jeff said. “Definitely a good idea. It’s a way to get the fans closer. Especially the ones that would never get the ability to ask Junior something.”

Mike nodded. “It will be streamed on the site Upstream and you log in via Twitter, Facebook, Instant Messenger or through the site directly. As you saw it starts Wednesday night with Junior. Now Amp wants to take charge of the first chat with him, but is looking for a moderator of sorts for upcoming chats. Junior brought up you.”

“Me?” Jeff asked surprised, taken back. “What does this entail?”

“Basically, you and whoever is being interviewed will be the only ones on camera. You’ll have a computer where you’ll get the questions to ask. You ask the questions to whomever, fill in the spaces, make it flow so it’s not a boring dry Q and A session.”

“Will it go on here?”

“Some of them will,” Mike said. “Junior’s will go from his office. But most of them will be at Hendrick.”

Jeff was silent as he thought about the offer. It was a good opportunity to draw publicity on him and the new website that he wrote for. It would surely get it out there among Junior fans. And there was no bigger fan base than Jr. Nation. The downside is the drive from his place to Hendrick Motorsports every week. But in the end there was no way he could turn it down. “Sure, I’ll do it. Be glad to.”

“Awesome,” Mike grinned. “I’ll let Jr and the Amp guys know. Sorry you can’t do Junior’s but with it being the first one, they want to handle it all.”

“No problem,” Jeff said. He understood the semantics. He was bummed he wouldn’t get to be part of the Junior’s video chat, that would garner the most viewers. But if all went well, people would keep turning in and he’d still get people to his site to read his articles.

“There was another thing as well. Amp is going to a somewhat of a commercial shot. But it’s going to be a lot longer. They’ll play a teaser commercial and you have to go to their website to see the full length. They want to shoot it at Dale’s, basically catching him doing what he normally does out there. His closet friends will be involved. They’ll be go-karting at his track, four-wheeling through the woods on his paths and paintballing,” Mike explained. “Junior brought up your name again with Amp, do act as a moderator asking questions to him and his friends.”

“There be parts were you’ll be in the commercial, depending on the type of shot they want and what not. Sometimes you’ll just be heard. You’ll be mic’d up. Junior’s extending the invitation to Ashley as well. She can participate in everything. She won’t be interviewed, but I can’t say for sure. If she doesn’t want to, that is fine, he said she can still come out and ‘hang’.”

Jeff was in a daze when he walked from JR Motorsports after talking with Mike. He can’t believe to opportunity presented before him. Not only to be the ‘host’ of the Amp Energy chats with the 88 team, but then to be part of an extended commercial. There was definitely something right in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Wednesday evening, Ashley sat down at her desk. Her body still felt tired and worn out. It amazed her how everyone associated with NASCAR could do it week-in and week-out. She hadn’t recovered from week one and people were getting ready to head on to week two. She supposed that after awhile you got used it.

Jeff had left earlier to head to JR Motorsports to meet with the Amp Energy people who were in charge of the weekly video chats. He was then going to stay to see how it worked so he would be ready for next week and not be blinded. That meant she was on her own for dinner and the night.

He had been so happy and excited when he told her the offers Mike had presented him. Ashley was excited for him; everything was falling his way. He had definitely been blessed the past month and a half. This could open up bigger doors for him later on. She wasn’t stupid; she knew the amount of publicity Dale Junior brought.

She took a bite of her tuna salad sandwich – her supper – and sat it on the plate. She wasn’t in the mood to write so she logged onto Twitter, hoping to chat for awhile; kill time before Jeff returned. And it had been awhile since she openly chatted with her followers.

“Hello everyone. Still recovering from my trip to Daytona with @Jeff_Gluck.”

“While he’s busy tonight – I figured I’d chat and answer questions. It’s been awhile!”

She noticed a jump in followers since the last time she paid attention and wondered if that had anything to do with her name being out there among tweets that Mike and TJ had sent and even Jeff’s. She opened the replies tab and waited for questions to come. Some times, there were only a few people that would ask questions, but they’d talk awhile. Other nights, they came too fast and she had trouble keeping up with them. But she tried to answer all questions – they were all important to her.

She saw the blue tab appear stating she had new replies and clicked on it. She read them, smiling.

Francis48 – Are you really dating @Jeff_Gluck?  
@Francis48 – Yes! I’m really dating @Jeff_Gluck. He’s amazing!

AvidReaderJess – Are you working on anything new?  
@AvidReaderJess – Yes I am. Two actually. Another romance and then something different I’m excited!

MikeDavis88 – Did you really forget who #daleeffinjr was?  
@MikeDavis88 – That was our secret!! Blabbermouth!

So many questions came in regarding the tweet that Mike had sent and she had trouble keeping up. She decided to answer them all in one tweet.

“Yes I had no idea who drove the 88 car. I knew, but had a brain fart. Sorry @Jeff_Gluck, I tried!”

Jrluvr88 – Did you meet Jr?  
@Jrluvr88 – Yes I did! Great guy, after he got over me forgetting who he was!”

Smoke14 – IS @jim_utter really an ass to @Jeff_Gluck?  
@Smoke14 - :/ Don’t know who that is. I would hope not though!

HarvickFan29 – Did you attend the tweet-up? I love your books!  
@HarvickFan29 – Thank you! I was there. More so mingling in background. You should have said hi!

AKNASCARFan – Did you really draw the picture of Jr’s car that @MIkeDavis88 tweeted? It was awesome!  
@AKNASCARFan – Yes I did! Saw the car and wanted to draw it. Had no idea it was Jr’s!

USMCMilitaryWife – Are you a NASCAR fan? Are you going to write any NASCAR books?  
@USMCMilitaryWife – Slowly becoming one. Daytona was my 2nd race. I wrote a NASCAR book last year. None in works…yet

Nosybusybody – If you’re not a fan, how did you meet @Jeff_Gluck  
@nosybusybody – He ran into me on the street and knocked me over!! Meanie!  He apologized though – all’s forgiven.

MrMccoy – Saw you at Daytona. You look hot! But I was too shy to say anything.

The reply threw Ashley a little. She couldn’t quite shake the feeling it was something more than a good-natured compliment. She opened the tweet and printed it out. She didn’t know why, but she placed it in a manila folder and debated on replying back.

socaljr88fan – Will you be at the California tweet-up?  
@socaljr88fan – Sorry.  I’m staying home this weekend. Worn out from Daytona.

Loganofan20 – When will you be at another race?  
@loganofan20 – Not sure. I’m open to suggestions though!”

That reply flooded her replies with people throwing out suggestions of tracks. She was going to write them down but with the names of so many tracks- she figured it was the whole schedule.

TJMajors – Do you have any idea who the drivers are in the names of the people writing to you?  
@TJMajors – Absolutely…no idea! I’m good on the 88 and 29. I have a cheatsheet for the rest!  
TJMajors – You’re an embarrassment!  
@TJMajors – And so are your Bills…  
TJMajors – Ouch.

18KBFan – Does @Jeff_Gluck wear boxers or briefs?  
@18KBFan – HAHA! That I can not disclose! Sorry!

DanielGriffin – What is @Jeff_Gluck’s worst habit?  
@DanielGriffin – Haven’t been together long enough to find out if he has one! None so far!

Gator39 – What would @Jeff_Gluck say is your worst/annoying habit?  
@Gator39 – None if he knows what’s good for him! LOL!

Melissa14Fan – Who did you cheer for in the Super Bowl?  
@Melissa14Fan – Neither. Eagles fan all the way!!

Jen148829 – You’re gonna become hated on here! A lot of @Jeff_Gluck delusional lovers on here. Have you see the #gluckalicious tag yet?  
@Jen148829 – Gluckalicious?? LOL That’s funny! It’s okay if I’m hated. I’d be jealous of me too.

RacnMama - What is your next book gonna be about?  
@RacnMama – Got green light for a genre jump. Think Tami Hoag and Lisa Jackson suspense. I’m excited!

MrMccoy – Does @Jeff_Gluck appreciate you? He’s below you.

Seeing the same name as before, she printed the tweet out, placing it with the other. She was going to block the name but let him go – for now.

@MrMccoy – I don’t think he’s below me. He’s one of a kind and I’m lucky to have found him.

Great48_24 – who is the friendliest driver you met? The unfriendliest?  
@Great48_24 – Tough! Lots of friendly ones. Jr and Carl Edwards for sure. Only saw most during media time – lots of unfriendlys there ;)

AvidReaderJess – What is a goal you have for writing?  
@AvidReaderJess – Great question! Definitely would love to see my name on the New York Times Bestsellers List!

NASCARJunkie24 – Are you using @Jeff_Gluck has a catapult to someone bigger and better? Which driver do you have your sights on?  
@NASCARJunkie24 – Wow – not that kind of woman. I have morals and values. I’m with Jeff and intend to stay with him. I’m not looking.

MrMccoy – Liar. I saw you with @TJMajors. Does @Jeff_Gluck know about that?  
88DaleJrFan88 – You’re dating @TJMajors!? I thought you’re with Gluck? Isn’t TJ dating someone?  
Sweetness11 – You and @TJMajors?  
Driver88Fan – Is @TJMajors good in bed?

Ashley gave out a scream. It caused Dakota to scurry to her feet and let out a bark. “God!” She was somewhere between anger and frustration. She didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. She knew Jeff could see some of the tweets in his reply box as could TJ. This was supposed to be a fun session and it got out of hand.

Her cell phone buzzed with a new text on the desk. She saw the foreign number and hesitated. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the message.

“Got your number from Jeff. This is TJ. What did you do on Twitter? My account is blowing up!”

“I’m sorry! So sorry! This has never happened before. People used to be nice. Someone said they saw us together at Daytona and people starting assuming.” She replied back.

“It’s gonna be different now. You’re NASCAR famous now. Fans live off rumors and who’s dating who and stirring shit.”

“I’m sorry TJ. I didn’t mean to cause this.”

“It’s okay.”

She laid the phone down and went back to the computer. She printed the tweet from mrmccoy and laid it with the others. She was done answering questions for tonight.

“I’m not dating @TJMajors. I’m happily in a relationship with @Jeff_Gluck. Don’t believe all you hear.”

“Sorry to end the questions tonight. Those few ruin good things for others. Have a good night.”

*~*~*~*~*

Ashley typed away at the prologue to the new genre book she was working on. It excited her and she couldn’t wait to finish it. Which would take awhile. She needed to do research with a police department to find out the process of the crime scene and what would take place in solving the case. That would be the hardest part, she thought, was using actual real rules and regulations. In romance novels, there were no rules. They just had to be happy. It was probably one of the reason romance novels cranked out, but the suspense novels took awhile.

She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes irritated her, but she blinked them a few times and sat back to writing. The urge to write and the ideas were flowing. There was no way she could stop now. There would be no telling if the ideas or the urge would come back. She continued typing along and soon the twitter chat crept into her mind. How out of hand it had gotten.

“Does he appreciate you? He’s below you,” she muttered. “Who are you going to bang next? Who are you using Jeff to get to?” The more she thought of the questions the harder her fingers banged against the keys. “Saw you in Daytona. You’re hot.” That one brought her up short and she shivered. The name still didn’t lay right with her. “Are you banging TJ?” She banged her fist down on the desk in anger. 

“Are you okay?”

Ashley screamed and jumped in her chair. Her eyes immediately flew to the doorway as her hand clutched at her shirt above her heart. “Damnit, don’t do that to me!”

“Sorry,” Jeff said and stepped into the room from his perch in the doorway where he had stood for the past five minutes watching Ashley type away. “What did your computer do to you to where you were banging the keys?”

“Err,” Ashley growled. “It was an innocent bystander. How long were you standing there and why didn’t I hear you come in?”

“Not very long. I’m surprised you heard anything over the noise you were making beating your hands against the desk.” He walked around the desk to peer at her computer. “Does this thing even work anymore?” He leaned down to get a closer look. When he was close to her, he stole a kiss.

A smile twitched at Ashley’s lips and she leaned her head against him. “My computer’s seen worse. It’s tough.”

“You look like you could use a break,” he gave her chair a slight spin so she was facing him. “Come with me.” He tugged her arm, pulling her from the chair. In the kitchen he handed her two Styrofoam cups with lids. He grabbed the folded blanket from table.

“You planned this?” Ashley said as she followed him outside onto her deck. He didn’t stop at the chairs but kept going down the steps and into the grass. Dakota ran around them and she hoped the dog hadn’t dug any holes in the yard that she would find right now.

Walking out onto the dock, they sat down on the bench Ashley had put there when she first moved in. There was nothing like sitting on the dock, staring out of the water early in the morning or a nice summer day. Jeff covered them with the blanket, letting it sit on their laps and reached for one of the cups.

“Hot chocolate?” Ashley said as she took a small sip, the liquid just a bit hot for her to fully drink yet.

“I figured you needed something after the rough night you had.”

Ashley groaned and closed her eyes. “How much of it did you read?”

“Most of it,” Jeff said. “TJ told me about it. I didn’t want to sit there on my phone during the video chat. He wanted your number and told me what was going on.”

“God, I don’t even know what happened. Someone said something and it steamrolled from there.”

“It happens; you have to be careful what you say. Lot of nosy, jealous fans out there.”

“Found that out,” she sighed.

“Just have to be careful at what questions you answer from now on. Can’t answer them all. And watch what you say.”

“So it’s my fault?”

“No, no, no,” he said immediately. “It’s not your fault. I’m just saying that you can’t be so open anymore. I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t that open. If I was, they’d all know if you wear boxers or briefs,” she giggled. “Gluckalicious.” She burst out laughing.

“Laugh it up,” Jeff said feeling his face blush. “Laugh it up.”

“Sorry,” Ashley coughed, trying to stop laughing. She took a drink of her hot chocolate, the smile still on her lips. “None of it was true, you know. I’m not sleeping with TJ. I’m not using you to get to someone else and…”

“Stop. I know you’re not. I know how some people can be and I don’t read into half of what they say. I’m sorry they jumped on you.”

“It’s okay,” she brushed off telling him about the feelings she had over the one person’s tweets. Instead she tucked her feet up next to her and leaned against him. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her. “Now, tell me about the video chat.”


	18. Chapter 18

“You don’t even know how much I missed you,” Ashley heard as she opened up her front door. She was engulfed in a tight hug and pulled against a body. She sank into the body and wrapped her arms around him.

“Yes, I do,” she mumbled into his light jacket. “Because I missed you probably just as much.” She pulled her head from his shoulder and leaned up kissing him softly. His arms tightened around her and sighed as her lips moved against his.

“Next time, you are coming with me,” Jeff said as he broke the kiss. He stared down at Ashley, still tucked securely in his arms. Unable to stop, he leaned down and captured her lips again. “Two weeks was too long.”

“All that stuff to do in California and Las Vegas?” Ashley raised an eyebrow at him. She withdrew from his arms and shut the front door. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room where they sat on the couch next to each other. “California you spent with all your friends and Las Vegas, well come on. It’s Las Vegas.”

“True,” Jeff said. “But I did miss you.”

“Me too. It was lonely here,” Ashley said as she curled into his side. With both of the races following the Daytona 500 being on the west coast, Jeff had decided instead of spending the money flying back to North Carolina after the race in California, to just spend the extra few days in town with his old friends and then drive to Las Vegas for the next race. It had been a long two weeks.

“Well there is no more like that in the schedule,” Jeff informed her. He settled into the couch, holding her firmly to his side. He missed having her in his arms. It was lonely in the hotel room at night. The first day in the media center at Fontana, he almost made a scene because the chair next was occupied by another reporter. He had started to open his mouth to say he needed a chair for Ashley when he remembered that he was alone on the trip. That had him in a crappy mood the rest of the day.

“Good.” They fell into silence. “I set up a meeting with a sergeant at the Huntersville Police Department for Thursday. He’s going to help me with some questions I have about my book.”

“That’s great. So you get anymore written yesterday after we talked?” He called her from the airport before his flight boarded. He was unable to talk to her for the rest of the day because of the cross country flight. By the time he walked into his apartment, he sent her a text before falling into bed.

“Some. I had an idea for a prologue, but I want to talk with this sergeant first. What time do we have to go over to Junior’s?”

Jeff peered at the watch on his wrist on the arm that was wrapped around Ashley. “Eleven. We should be leaving here soon.”

“You know where he lives?” Ashley asked a little disheartened. She was hoping for a little more time alone with Jeff. She was excited to be going to Dale’s house, but she hadn’t seen her boyfriend in two weeks.

“Yes, I know where he lives,” Jeff mocked and pushed himself up from the couch. He let Dakota out as Ashley finished getting ready. He eyed the small duffle bag when she walked from the bedroom.

“You must be joking if you think I’m not bringing a change of clothes when the words ‘paint’ and ‘ball’ were mentioned. No way.” Ashley told him.

Jeff raised his hands in defeat. “I didn’t say anything.”

“But you were thinking it.” She said as she followed him out to the driveway and climbed into his car.

*~*~*~*~*

“This is crazy,” Ashley said as she stared in the distance at the house as she climbed from Jeff’s car after he parked at the building across the paved track. “Is there something called too much money?”

“He probably has it,” Jeff said as he stood next her. “What else would you do with it?”

“Fill up the bathtub with it and lay in it naked,” Ashley said as they started across the driveway, walking toward the group of people that stood in the middle of the small track.

“Wh what?” Jeff choked at Ashley’s words freezing in the middle of the drive. The image of Ashley lying naked in her bathtub flashed in his head. Instead of water filling the tub, bills covered the tub to the brim. She had her hair piled up on top of her head, a few wispy tendrils hung down around her face. She was smiling at him, her head tilted up. He felt the discomfort in his pants.

“Are you alright?” Ashley turned around, seeing Jeff a few steps behinds her. “What’s wrong?” She asked walking back to him.

“You little tease,” Jeff looked at her with desire in his eyes. “Now I’m picturing you naked.”

Ashley let off a delighted chuckle. She moved a step closer to him and ran a finger down his chest. “Come back to my place after this and you won’t have to picture anything.” She winked and walked away.

Jeff groaned. He thought about grabbing her and hauling her back in the car; saying screw the Amp commercial and just going back to Ashley’s house and straight to the bedroom. This was going to be a long day.

*~*~*~*~*

Ashley migrated toward TJ with Jeff talking with the Amp personal that were on site, she was a little out of here element again with not knowing most of the people that were gathered around. Of course she knew Dale, Mike and TJ, but the rest of the faces were a mystery to her and she was to them.

“Hey you,” TJ said when Ashley came to stand in the circle of friends he was with.

“Hi,” Ashley smiled, thankful for a friendly face. “How have you been?”

“No complaints. You? Missed you at the past couple races.”

“Been alright. I stayed home, didn’t make the west coast trip. But I’m thinking of coming to one soon. Maybe this weekend at Atlanta or the short tracks coming up.”

“Nice tracks coming up. Come to them all. You’ll love Bristol and Martinsville. Atlanta is fast.” He looked at the crowd, “Guys, this is Ashley McCoy. She’s with Gluck. Ashley this is the gang: Josh Snider, Chris Allen,” he started naming off the guys standing in the group before moving to the women. He ended with, “This is Tamela, my girlfriend and Amy, Junior’s girlfriend.”

Ashley smiled and exchanged pleasantries with the group. She felt herself being sized up by the females. She tried to push it aside and not let them get to her. She smiled at Tamela, “Congratulations. TJ says you guys are expecting.”

“Yes, we’re due in May,” Tamela said.

“Babies are so cute. My nephew is four now, but I remember those days,” Ashley said trying to make conversation. She had the feeling she wasn’t being accepted into the group easily. She hoped they would start soon.

“So Ashley, you just tagging around with Jeff today?” Amy asked.

Ashley didn’t like the tone, but tried to ignore it. “No, Junior extended the invitation to me.”

“Gonna be a boring day watching the guys just mess around.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t have anything planned for today, but this. I didn’t want to be rude and turn down the invite.” She told them. It drew a few chuckles from the men while the women bristled. 

Ashley stood back and watched as Jeff went through a short question and answer session with Dale and his friends. The women, she noticed, weren’t even looked upon. That made her smile. After the questions were asked, it was time to gear up for a few laps around the go-kart track. She watched as the guys pushed the go-karts from the garage next to the track.

“Here,” Dale tossed her an all white helmet.

Ashley caught it in midair and looked at it then to Dale. “What’s this for?”

“You’re getting in one and joining us.” He chuckled.

Ashley shot a look to Jeff, who had his own helmet. He gave her a smile and a shrug. She looked over at the other females who stood together looking at her, holding the racing flags. She could tell they were not pleased. Grinning, she clutched the helmet and followed Dale.

“Am I gonna be the bait? You’re gonna put my ass out there for you guys to wreck and run over?”

“Nah, we’ll go easy on ya,” Dale said which drew laughs from his friends. Ashley knew then he was lying. She watched them all put on their helmets and get strapped into the go-karts. She moved a little slow, putting hers on and climbing in. Mike was standing behind the go-kart ready to start it.

“Just wreck them before they have a chance to wreck you.” He told her.

“I’ll put him into the wall,” she declared as Mike started the go-kart.

It was a little difficult on the beginning pace laps; Ashley tried to figure out how to work the go-kart. It should have been simple enough; gas pedal, brake pedal. She was lined up in the middle of the small pack and had the feeling she was about to get turned. With the white helmets, they all looked the same and she had no idea who was who. She didn’t even know where Jeff was.

They came around the track to the group of women holding the flags. They waved the green flag and all the go-karts took off and into the first turn. She smashed the gas pedal and took off.

The go-karts on the track beat and banged against each other for the entire lap and well into the next one. One broke out into a decide lead, leaving the rest to fight amongst themselves. Ashley found herself run up the track, allowing multiple karts to pass her. She passed a couple karts when they got together and turned around. That brought out the caution flag.

The next green flag was wilder than the beginning of the race. The guys took no prisoners and knocked everyone out of the way. Ashley was knocked numerous of times, but she tried to dish it right back. She knew she wasn’t going to win, and just conceded to passing as many of the men as she could before the checkered flag fell.

The smile on her face was huge as she stood up. Her hands were still shaking from the excitement. She pulled the helmet off her face and brushed the hair out of her face that had fallen from her pony tail holder. She had no idea who she beat and she figured they wouldn’t tell her. But that was alright with her.

“You fit right in,” TJ laughed as he came up to her and gave her a high five. “Thanks for spinning me out.”

“That was you!” Ashley laughed. “I’m sorry.” The men gathered around them, laughing and talking smack.

“Everyone had white helmets on,” Dale stated. “I didn’t know who was who, so I just hit ya all.”

After the go-karts were put up, they all made their way to Whisky River. She couldn’t wait to see the western town Dale had on his property. As they got closer she grew worried. After more questions, the next thing on the agenda was going paintball. She may have faired well with the go-karts but she knew she was about to get slaughtered.


	19. Chapter 19

After touring through Whisky River and getting more interviews out of the way with the guys, everyone changed into camouflage outfits. Ashley and Jeff didn’t have any, but extras were found quickly and they too were dressed up. The wind picked up, whistling through the trees as the temperatures dropped.

“Jesus, it’s cold,” Ashley said as she pulled on the coat and zipping it completely up. She shivered beneath it and burrowed closer to Jeff, pulling her hands up inside of the sleeves to her coat. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed when he brought his arms up, rubbing her arms.

“After this, there are more interviews for sound bytes, then it’s back to the house for food,” Jeff informed her. He stopped rubbing her arms and just pulled her to him. With him being the moderator of the short film, he barely had anytime to spend with Ashley today. He was always with the Amp people going over what was going to happen, what he had to do, what he had to say that left Ashley on her own.

He was definitely looking forward to be able to go home; well back to her place, after this was all over. He was ready to spend some time alone with her. He didn’t have that much time left before he had to leave for Atlanta. And since he was driving to the track, it cut his time with Ashley down. Right now, as he held her in his arms, he was regretting not buying the plane ticket. Tomorrow was the only day, uninterrupted, that he’d get to spend with her. When he finally got back into town late Sunday night, he would have only spent a grand total of two days with Ashley in the past twenty-one days. That was depressing.

“Do you realize that I have to leave for Atlanta the day after tomorrow? It’s like I just got back from Vegas.”

“You did just get back from Vegas.” Ashley mumbled into his chest. She looked up at him, the frown on her face prominent. She was sure her bottom lip was protruding. “You have any idea how incredibly sad that makes me now?”

“About the same as me,” he kissed her mouth softly. The look on her face caused an ache in his chest. He hugged her tighter. “Please don’t look at me like that,” he told her. “There is no race next weekend; we can go do something; the two of us.”

A smile came to her lips as she thought about the following week spending time with Jeff without him having to leave. “Guess I should think this weekend on ideas then huh? I do have one.”

“Already?” Jeff asked surprised.

“Well, not for next weekend. I was thinking if I could go to Martinsville or Bristol with you?”

Jeff grinned and kissed her. “Absolutely.” He gave her another kiss before they broke apart and finished getting ready for the paintball game.

“I’ll be lucky when I’m running that I don’t run right out of these pants,” Ashley said as she tightened the pants around her waist again. She knelt down and rolled the bottom of the pants up a couple cuffs. “Or trip and fall on my ass.”

“Just blend in and shoot everyone you can.” TJ said as he handed her the mask to protect her face. “Just not in the face and not in the nuts.”

Ashley chuckled as she put the mask on. The front of it almost looked like a gas mask, without the air canister. You could breathe through it and it had protective goggles over the eyes. It fit over your head like a fall face toboggan. She pushed it to the top of her head as she listened for the instructions Dale passed out on behalf of her and Jeff. 

The camera guys swirled around them, video taping everything. Ashley figured they had hundreds of hours of video footage that they would have to go through before the final product was revealed. She couldn’t wait to see it. 

“So who’s the winner?” Ashley asked. “And give me a dummy lesson how to shoot this thing.”

“Winner is the one with the less paint on him,” Dale said as everyone laughed. Ashley rolled her eyes and handed her gun off to Dale and listened to how he explained how to use it. He handed it back to her and talked her through it and allowed her to fire off a practice shot into the woods, away from everyone. 

“Well now I know I won’t hit anyone of you, but the trees are open game,” Ashley said as she watched the blue spatter all over the bark of a tree. “Kind of looks like a smurf peed all over it.”

“Or rubbed one out,” Josh Snider joked earning him a slap on the back on the head. “Dude, she’s a romance writer, she’s probably wrote worst than what we’ve said today.”

“Sorry, haven’t caught up on my romance reading,” Shawn Brawley said. “Maybe you’ll let me see your collection.”

“We’ll see who’s gonna be laughing,” Josh said as he raised his gun and lowered his mask into place. Everyone else followed suit. 

Nerves bubbled up in Ashley’s stomach and quickly took on a hiding place behind one of the man made structures made for the paintball field. Another had the same idea. She looked at him and realized it was TJ. He gave her a bunch of hand signals and Ashley hoped she understood.

When he aimed his gun around one side, she did the same and they fired off the shots. She watched as TJ’s hit the intended target but hers sailed a little to the left. She swore softly and pursed her lips. She was gonna get someone before the game was over. 

Their hiding place came under attack and they had to abandon, running off into different directions. She felt the ping of the pellets hitting her skin and she fell with her back against a tree breathing heavy.

She screamed feeling the pellet hit her in the arm. She followed the direction and saw someone at the next tree over. He wiggled her fingers at him. She gritted her teeth and raised her gun and aimed. The guy raised his arms out wide and allowed her the shot. That made her even angrier. She squeezed the trigger, sending off two shots. She let out a whoop when both of them splattered on the intended target. The camouflage jacket now mixed with red and yellow. 

It was her turn to give a little wave as she scurried from the tree, to another hiding place. Her gun was in the ready as she ran. If anyone came into her sight, she was gonna plaster them. A figure darted in front her, sprayed shots her way. She didn’t hesitate and fired back. Some shots missing, some hitting.

Play was suspended when Josh made a stint of getting shot and collapsing. Everyone gathered around him with Dale kneeling next to him, his mask resting on the top of his head.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Josh moaned.

“Well,” Dale looked down at them, a sly grin on his face. “They look alright to me.”

“You know what they say about seeing light and God and shit?”

“Yeah?” Dale said a chuckle in his voice.

“I didn’t see a damn thing.” Josh said, gasping in pain while everyone broke out in laughter.

Once Josh was standing, masks were put back on and everyone ran off again. There was a big firefight before everyone found a shield to take cover from. Ashley took off into the woods.

She heard a sound behind her and immediately turned around, poised to fire. She saw the figure standing there, his gun pointed to her. She thought back to the beginning before the masks were put back on to figure out who was dressed up in the complete camouflage dress. She grinned when she remembered it was Dale.

She pulled the trigger and nothing happened. She gasped and tried pulling it again. The trigger gave, but nothing shot out. “Oh God,” she moaned. Either the gun was jammed or she was out of pellets. “Fuck me.”

Dale chuckled as he stalked toward her, his gun ready to fire. When he took a step, Ashley took a step back. He got a kick out of that. “Don’t be afraid,” he called to her.

“Yeah right, you probably have a billion paintballs in there,” Ashley said as she took a step back. “Just waiting to unload them all. But you wouldn’t do that to a poor defenseless woman now would you?”

“Well now I wouldn’t unload them all on you,” Dale said with a grin. “But probably a few. You don’t have nearly enough paint on.”

“Your friends are poor shots.” Ashley stated. She shrieked when Dale fired the first shot. It hit her in the shoulder. She dropped her gun, but couldn’t pick it up before the next shot came. She turned around and quickly ran through the woods, zigzagging through the trees hoping that he’d get tired of chasing her.

Dale laughed as he chased her through the woods, firing off shots. He didn’t even care if some missed. He watched as the back of her coat grew into a rainbow mess. It wasn’t long before he was out of pellets, but Ashley still ran from him.

“You can stop,” he called out. “I’m out. You’re safe!”

“Not on your life am I believing that!” Ashley said over her shoulder as she continued to run.

“Honestly! I’m out!” Dale tried again. “I’m sure the others are. We’ll go round them up, change and go eat.” He still chased after her, beginning to get out of breath. He was about to give up and let her go through the woods on her own, but he didn’t want her to get lost. She didn’t know where she was. He at least could get them back to the paintball area. He looked at their surroundings and felt his face pale. He picked up the pace pushing his legs faster, letting his paintball gun drop to the ground.

“Ashley, stop!” He yelled. They were running toward a small ravine at the edge of his property. One misstep would send her tumbling down. He closed in on her, but he knew he’d be too late. He launched himself toward her as he watched her try to scurry to a stop.

Ashley screamed as the ground gave out beneath her and she struggled to regain her footing. She felt the arm grab at her, but it was too late. Momentum propelled them both down the side of the ravine.

They tumbled down, rocks and roots scratching their faces and tearing at their clothes. Each tried desperately to stop their fall, but they were at the mercy of gravity. She was pretty sure her hand connected with some part of his body as she flailed but she also took an arm across the stomach.

They came to a stop at the bottle tangled in a pile on limbs, smeared in paint and covered in dirt. Blood trickled down their face from minor cuts. Silence rang in the air.


	20. Chapter 20

The woods were quiet except for the echoing pop shots of air soft guns being fired toward intended targets. Ashley moaned, laying face down in the dirt, leaves and mud. She lifted her head, every muscle yelling at the movement. She held her head in her hands, hoping to stop the pounding. 

She put her hands to the ground and tried to push herself up and over into a sitting position. When she applied pressure to her right ankle she cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Tears pricked her eyes as the pain shot up and down her leg.

A moan came from her left and she turned her head, seeing Dale lying on his back. His eyes were closed and she looked closely to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief seeing the slight up and down movement.

“Fuck,” Dale moaned and brought his hands up to his face. He hissed in pain feeling the needles run up his arm as he moved his right hand and let it fall back down to the ground. He struggled to sit up, using his left hand as leverage. Once he was in a sitting position, he looked down at his hand. He worked the arm of his jacket up and swore seeing the discoloration around his wrist.

“Broken?” Ashley asked leaning up on her elbows. She ran a hand over the mask, grimacing when she felt the goose egg at the back of her scalp. Using both hands, she pulled the mask from her face tossing it to the ground beside her. The pain dulled in her ankle but she was hesitant to move again.

“I don’t know,” Dale replied, using his right hand to pull of his mask in disgust. “It might just be sprained.” He looked over at her. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I think I might have broken my ankle. Nice goose egg on the back of my head. Think it probably matches the one you have on your forehead.” She watched as he raised a hand to feel and watched as he winced in pain. She had to smile a little. “Wouldn’t lie.” She clenched her jaw and moved her good foot, trying to get the leverage to roll over so she got get into a sitting position. 

She moved slowly and was able to turn over to sit on her backside. She leaned back against the hill; her eyes clenched shut and breathed deeply, wishing the pain in her leg around stop. She jumped when she felt a hand on her leg. She opened her eyes, staring at Dale. “What are you doing?”

“Going to look at your leg, I’m not trying to cop a feel.” Dale inched the camouflage outer layer up her leg first, before working on the denim layer. He whistled seeing the deep black and blue circling her ankle. “Safe bet it’s broken.”

“Thank you Doc Junior,” Ashley said and groaned. “God, and I was hoping for a nice night with Jeff. He’s been gone for two weeks and leaving Thursday again. Now I’m gonna spend most of the night in the ER.”

“Sorry,” Dale said. He wasn’t looking forward to going to the hospital either and briefly wondered if he could get out of not going. Wiggling the fingers on his right hand, told him the answer. “I tried to stop you.”

“I know.” Ashley sighed and looked at him. “I’m sorry. I should have listened when you told me to stop.” She looked around at their surroundings. “How are we getting out of here?”

“Not sure,” Dale said as he stood up and looked around. The sides were steep on each side and without fully functioning limbs; it would be hard to climb out. If they walked down either direction, the steeps sides would continue on. He had no idea how they were going to get out. “Well,” he started. “We have two options.”

“Why do I get the feeling that I’m not going to like either option? Go ahead.”

“We either stay here and yell and hope it doesn’t echo back to us and they can actually hear us. Or we can try to climb out ourselves. Or another option would be to wait and see if they realize we are missing and start looking for us.”

“That’s three options,” Ashley grinned. She laughed at the look Dale sent her. “Sorry. I was right,” she sighed. “I wasn’t going to like those options. I don’t think they are going to hear us yelling.”

The sounds of guns being shot off reached them. The game was still going on.

“They won’t notice we are missing until it’s over. And even then, they won’t have any idea which direction we went off in.”

“Put it that way, you make it sound like we snuck off together,” Dale said as he walked a few yards down the ravine.

Ashley blushed and covered her face with her hands. Until they finally made it back to everyone or were found, that’s probably what they all were going to think. She and Dale snuck off. “Help!” She yelled as loud of she could. She heard her voice echoing through the trees. “Help!”

“Afraid?” Dale asked.

“I don’t want them to get the wrong impression. No offense.”

“Don’t worry. Once they see what we look like they’ll realize that nothing went on.” Dale assured her. There were no feelings for Ashley. He liked her, of course, but not romantically. He wasn’t in the business of stealing other people’s girlfriends. From the short time he’d known her, he considered them friends. And it took a lot to get into that category with him.

They both spent the next fifteen to twenty minutes yelling for help. But there was no return response. Both sat on the ground, hoarse from yelling. “Well that option didn’t work,” Dale said as he rubbed his head. The pounding in his head had worsened. “Either we sit and wait or try to climb out. Or I could walk and try to get out further down.”

Ashley was already shaking her head. “No. You’re not leaving me here by myself.”

“Nothing will happen to you. No one will happen along.”

“I don’t think so. I don’t care. I’m not sitting here by myself with a broken ankle and not being able to move. No,” Ashley was adamant. She was not going to sit there by herself. “You’re not leaving me.”

“Okay. That means we either sit here and wait or start climbing.” Neither option appealed to either of them. But sitting and waiting for someone to find them definitely wasn’t what they wanted to do.

“So we climb,” Ashley said tilting her head up to look up the side of the ravine. It towered over her. “How are we going to do this? Together we are an able person, but not separate.”

“No way you can put weight on your ankle?” Dale asked and held out a hand to help her into a standing position. She leaned heavily against him.

“I don’t think I can even hop right about now.” Ashley said, clutching him. She gritted her teeth against the pain. They needed to get out of the ravine to get help. She had to push the pain in her leg to the back of her mind.

“Okay,” Dale held her up as he stared at the dirt slope in front of him. “I wish I could say this wouldn’t be painful, but I’m not gonna lie.”

“What’s your plan?”

“I’m gonna lift you up and you’re gonna grab at anything you can; dirt, roots, rocks. Whatever you can find and get a grip on to hold yourself. With your good foot, you’ll step in my hand and I’m gonna raise you up as high as I can. You’re gonna have to keep clawing and pulling yourself up with your hands.”

“How much muscle you have underneath that coat?” Ashley looked at him and looked back at the tall slope. They didn’t have much of a choice and she couldn’t think of better idea. “How are you supposed to get out once I get out?”

“We’ll figure that out once you get out.” Dale answered. He moved her to stand in front of him; his good hand was tightly clutched in hers. “You’re gonna have to let go.”

“I’ll fall over.”

“I won’t let that happen,” he stated. “Now, I’m gonna bend down and pick you up. Grab for the highest thing you can hold on too. If it’s too much pain, let me know and we’ll stop.”

“Same goes for you,” she looked at him pointedly over her shoulder. “Put me down if it hurts you.”

“Yeah,” Dale said. “You ready?” At her nod, he bent down and wrapped his good arm around her legs just below her knees. He counted to three out loud and stood up. They were unstable and he struggled to keep her steady. “Grab on to that root right there. Yeah, use it to pull yourself up. You don’t have that much further to go.” He shut his eyes to ward off the dirt she kicked loose. “Use me as a ladder, don’t worry about hurting me. Just worry about getting out.”

Ashley grabbed onto the root and used it to pull herself up. She struggled without having any firm footing, but she did the best she could, she knew it was the only way unless they wanted to wait for help. She felt Dale adjust his holding and felt the arm wrapped around her change. “Dale… not that arm…” she called but he didn’t listen. She heard him curse and felt his hand beneath his foot. She was almost to the surface, so she bit down and scrambled, not wanting to put Dale in any more pain than he was already in.

Her ankle protested in pain, but she didn’t care. She scaled the side of the ravine with Dale’s help and a few minutes later she was out, laying on her back staring up at the sky. She was breathing heavy and her ankle screamed.

“Are you alright?” Dale called, falling against the side, holding his arm across his chest. The pain was awful and he tried to push it from his mind, but he knew it was about to get worse.

“Yeah, I think so.” She sat up and tried her best to ignore the pain in her foot. She turned herself around and crawled on her stomach to peer over the edge at Dale. It was even worse looking down than looking up. She had absolutely no faith that she was going to be able to help Dale out of the ravine. “Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“How are we going to do this? I don’t have anything to hold onto up here. I can give you my arm, but I’m not sure you won’t just pull me back down there.” Ashley said as she looked around the area for anything that would help, but didn’t see anything.

“Brace your feet against the ground as well as your hand, then put your other hand as far over the side as you can. When I grab onto it, start pulling. If you can’t pull, just hold on. I can use the leverage to get up.”

Dale heard the okay and sent a quick prayer toward the sky. The last thing he wanted to do was pull Ashley back down with him. And with her unable to walk, there would be no way she could go for help. He had to get out of the ravine there was no other way.

He braced himself against the pain and started climbing. He ignored the blistering needles in his arm; he needed the hand to climb. He couldn’t do it one handed. The pain was so much, that he felt tears in his eyes. He just blinked them back and muscled on.

“You ready?” He asked in distance to take hold of her hand. The worse thing to do would be to grab it when she wasn’t ready and pull her right onto him.

“Yeah,” she called and stretched her arm down a few inches lower than it already was. She had dug a small hole for her hand to go into; she hoped it would stop her from sliding. She worked a divot with her good foot. She felt his fingers skim her and she gritted her teeth and braced.

When his hand latched onto hers, she felt herself slide forward and did everything in her power to stop it. “Come on; come on,” she said to herself and tightened her hand on his. Her muscles strained and protested, but she ignored them. She ignored the scream of agony from her ankle and focused solely on the hand clutched in hers.

Still holding him tightly, she started to use her other hand to push her self backward. It was awkward, but she never gave up. She pressed her feet harder into the dirt and tightened her hold. Her mind screamed at her to stop, but she ignored the voices. She knew Dale had to be seconds from getting out. This was their only shot. There was no way she could do this again.

She heard the crack before she felt the pain. It raced up her leg to her brain and she screamed in pain as she felt her ankle give. She felt herself pulling pulled forward as she lost her footing.

Hearing Ashley’s screams made his blood run cold. Working on pure adrenaline he used his injured hand grabbing at everything he possibly could. He felt the leverage of her hand give a little and knew he was close to pulling her off the ledge and back into the ravine. The scream still echoed through his head. Muscles and tendons strained and he launched himself from the ravine.

He collapsed next to her, breathing heavy and in pain. But he quickly pushed it aside and scurried to her. “Ashley? Ashley are you okay?” He asked. She lay face down on the ground. He placed a hand on her back and could feel her shaking. “Come on Ash, talk to me.”

“Oh God,” Ashley gasped. “It hurts. Oh God it hurts.” She couldn’t stop shaking. The pain radiated up and down her leg. She didn’t know if she could move. She didn’t even want to try.

“Come on, let’s go, I’ll carry you,” Dale said, growing scared. “Come on,” he tried rustling her. “I know it hurts. But you can’t lay here and I’m not leaving you. Wrap your arms around my neck. We’ll piggy back,” there was no other way he could carry her. His right arm wouldn’t support her.

With Dale’s help, Ashley rolled over and sat up. She leaned against him, feeling dizzy.

“Stay with me Ash. Wrap your arms around my neck,” he coached. “It’s going to hurt when I stand up. Just wrap your good leg around my waist.” He slowly stood up. Both hissed and grunted in pain, but Ashley was securely on his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck like a vice grip. “Ash, you’re gonna have to loosen your grip, I can’t breathe.” He took a deep breath once her hands relaxed their hold. “Are you okay?”

Ashley shook her head unable to speak. She had her head buried between her arm and Dale’s neck. She told herself not to cry. “No,” she choked out. “But I’m not gonna cry. I’m not gonna cry.”

“I’ll understand if you do,” he said as he started walking. He walked as quickly as he could without jostling Ashley too much. His arm was on fire, but he just gritted his teeth and pushed forward. His injured hand was holding, as steady as it could, Ashley’s injured leg. And from what he could see, it was bad. Far worse than his hand.

“Guess this really means I’m not gonna get any tonight.” Ashley mumbled and felt Dale’s laugh vibrate through her.

“I don’t think so, sorry.” He kept his breathing easy and before long he heard the chatter of his friends off the trees. He was never as happy to hear their voices as he was at that moment. He came into the clearing and in seconds everyone spotted them.

“Where the hell were you?” TJ said looking from Dale to Ashley. He had no idea what was going on. They were getting ready to walk through the woods in search of the two after they realized they were missing.

“What happened to you two?” Shawn asked, stepping too close and jarring their injured extremities.

Dale let out a hiss and clenched his eyes shut. He nearly dropped Ashley. Her arms tightened back into their death grip around his neck.

“Junior?” He heard next to his ear. “I think I’m gonna cry now.” And she did.


	21. Chapter 21

“What the hell happened?” Mike rushed forward.

“Help me put her down,” he crouched to one knee. “Be careful…her foot.”

Jeff knelt behind them, his hand resting on Ashley’s back. “Ashley, honey. Let go of Junior. Come on,” he whispered. “I’m right here behind you.”

Jeff had her from behind, while Josh took Ashley’s left leg and TJ gingerly held her right. They worked slowly, careful not to jar her and were able to get her to the ground in a sitting position with her leaning back against Jeff.

“I got you,” Jeff whispered, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Oh Jesus,” TJ exclaimed when he pulled back the pants leg to look at Ashley’s ankle. “We need to get her to the hospital. The bone is sticking out!”

Ashley groaned and clenched her eyes shut. Her stomach rolled. She felt Jeff’s arms tighten around her and she brought her arms up, resting them upon his.

“What happened!” Mike asked, looking away from Ashley’s leg to his driver. Dale had moved away from Ashley, but still knelt on the ground. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Dale said and stood up, his arm cradled against him.

“Right,” Mike didn’t believe him one bit. “What’s wrong with your arm? Let me see.” He swore seeing the swollen, discolored wrist. “Jesus, Dale! It’s broken!”

“Heh, yeah.” Dale said as he looked at his own wrist.

“What happened?”

“We met in the woods,” Dale explained as everyone turned their attention on him. “We were both going to shoot each other, but Ashley’s gun either jammed or ran out of paintballs. I shot her; she dropped her gun and ran. I chased her through the woods…”

“Still shooting at me,” Ashley murmured her head back against Jeff.

“I didn’t want her to get lost in the woods, so I went after her. She kept running even though I was out of pellets. I tried to grab her, but she ran right toward the ravine.”

“We both tumbled over. Our injuries were sustained from the fall. We just made them worse trying to get out.”

“How exactly did you get out?” Christopher Allen asked. “The ravine isn’t exactly easy.”

“Junior lifted me up and I climbed out.”

“Then how did Junior get out?” Jeff asked.

“I climbed,” Dale said. Even thinking about it made his arm throb again. “Once I was able to get close to the top, I grabbed Ashley’s hand and used that as leverage to get out.”

“Climbing out made our injuries worse than they were in the fall. I was bracing myself against the ground to hold Junior’s weight and my ankle snapped. I’m surprised we didn’t tumble right back in.”

“Jesus,” Jeff shook his head. He couldn’t imagine the pain the both Ashley and Dale had gone through. He didn’t know what to think when they realized they were missing after the paintball game ended. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“You too,” Mike looked at Dale. “You’re going too.” He wasn’t looking forward to making all the phone calls that were in front of him. Most of all to Rick Hendrick telling him that Dale was going to be out of the car for a few weeks.

Jeff stood up and knelt down next to her. “I’m gonna pick you up, okay?” He wrapped an arm around her and beneath her legs and picked her up in his arms, cradling her against him.

The group made their way from the paintball field to the house. Jeff deposited Ashley in one of the deck chairs while everyone stripped off their camouflage. He quickly made his way to the go-kart track where his car was parked and drove it back to the house. He left the car running and opened the passenger side door before going back onto the deck.

“Depending on the x-rays, you’re gonna be out of the car for at least four to six weeks, Dale,” Mike told Dale as Jeff came back. “No way you’re going to be able to race with a cast.”

Ashley lowered her head in shame at the conversation, knowing she was the reason behind Dale being sidelined. She didn’t want to see all the faces blaming her.

“Hey,” Jeff knelt down beside the chair. “It was an accident. Okay? It wasn’t your fault.” He cupped her chin, lifting it so he could look in her eyes. His heart broke seeing the tears. “Don’t cry. It’s not your fault and if anyone says otherwise, don’t listen to them.”

“I’m crying because it hurts,” Ashley lied. “Can we go now?”

Jeff pursed his lips, searching her eyes. He knew she was lying. He looked around at the people on the deck and noticed the stares she was getting from the women. He sent them a glare and they immediately found something else to look at. “Ignore them. They aren’t worth your time getting worked up over.”

He lifted her up in his arms with Dale and Mike following. He placed her in the passenger seat and shut the door. “I’ll follow you guys.” He said, receiving a nod from both men as they climbed into Dale’s Tahoe; Mike driving. He climbed into his car and followed the black vehicle down the driveway toward the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*

Jeff sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He fiddles with his phone, moving it back and forth between his hands. When they had arrived it was a flurry of activity. Both Ashley and Dale were seen immediately. He figured the severity of Ashley’s injury bumped her to the front of the line, while Dale’s notoriety helped him. He was fine until the doctor came out and told him Ashley was being taken back for surgery – the break in her leg required screws to be drilled into the bone, putting it back in place.

Mike sat next to him, waiting for Dale to come out. No one said anything about surgery for the driver, but the longer he was seen, the more worried they grew that there was something worse going on.

“This is going to be a mess,” Mike sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had already made the phone call to Rick Hendrick, as well as Kelley, Dale’s sister. Both were waiting on further word. Right now, everyone was quiet not wanting word to get out prematurely. “Don’t say anything. You haven’t yet, have you? Have you tweeted something about Ashley?”

Jeff shook his head. “Haven’t been on it all day.”

“Good, good,” Mike said. “Don’t. Not until we find out what’s going on with Dale and what’s going to happen.”

When Dale came out into the waiting area sporting a green cast, everything was confirmed. He wasn’t racing this weekend at Atlanta or for the next couple of weeks.

“So?” Mike asked. “What did the doctor say?”

“Broke it. They wanted to keep me overnight because of my headache and the goose egg I have, but I told ‘em I was hardheaded that it didn’t even hurt.”

Mike rolled his eyes, while Jeff chuckled. “The car?”

“Out.” Dale said simply. “At least four to six weeks or until this heals. I tried talking them into something different so I could still race, but they would budge. Can’t shift with this,” he held up the cast allowing the men to see the part of the cast that went across his hand, circling his thumb. “Got some strong medication for the pain, which will help with the headache. If the headache doesn’t go away I need to see my doctor.”

“You’re taking this really good.” Mike said.

“Must be the drugs. Not much I can do though. How’s Ashley?”

“In surgery,” Jeff told him and explained to him what he knew. “We’re waiting for her doctor to come out.”

“Damn,” Dale sighed and took a seat. “Did you make the call yet?”

“Just Rick and Kelley.”

“Might as well call him and tell him the news. Have to find someone to get in the car this weekend. Who is even available?”

“No idea. Let Rick worry about that.” Mike said and punched a couple buttons on his phone. He talked to the person on the either end for a couple minutes before hanging up. “Rick’s expecting us.”

“Tell Ashley I’ll try to stop in tomorrow and see her. Let me know if she’s released and goes home.” Dale stood up and shook Jeff’s hand. “Thanks for coming out. I’ll let you know what happens with all the footage.”

After Dale and Mike left, Jeff found himself alone. He was lucky he didn’t have to wait long before the doctor came out and told him that Ashley was out of surgery and resting comfortably in her room. There had been no complications.

He pushed open the door into Ashley’s room and immediately went to the bedside. He took her hand and entwined their fingers. He sent her a smile when she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” He looked over his shoulder seeing the chair in the corner. He dropped her hand and quickly moved the chair next to her bed where he resumed his earlier position of holding her hand.

“Tired.” Ashley said.

“Are you in pain?”

Ashley shook her head. “No, I’m sure the drugs will wear off soon. Did you find out about Junior yet?”

“Yeah,” Jeff nodded. “He’s out for the next four to six weeks depending on how fast his wrist heals. He was just released right before I was able to come back here. He said he’d try to stop by tomorrow to see you if you were still here. He and Mike had to go meet with Rick Hendrick to go over what happened.”

“What’s going to happen?” Ashley asked. She felt horrible. By turning and running, she had caused the unforeseen events that caused Dale to get hurt. The reason he was out of his race car was placed solely on her shoulders.

“They’ll have a press conference or issue a press release, more than likely they’ll hold a press conference tomorrow or Thursday saying what happened and that he won’t be in the car. They name a replacement driver to take his place at Atlanta and the upcoming races. What’s really good, if you want to look at it that way, is there is two off weekends coming up in that span. So he’ll only miss four races if he’s only out for six weeks. He’ll be back in the car middle of April.”

“That’s good, I guess…” Ashley sighed. 

“Ash, don’t blame yourself. It was an accident. Don’t blame yourself. You can ask him yourself but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t blame you either, okay?”

“Okay,” Ashley mustered a small smile. “I’m sorry.” She watched his thumb brush across her hand.

“Why are you sorry?” Jeff asked confused.

“For this,” she nodded toward her foot. “And not being able to have that night to ourselves. Or the uninterrupted day tomorrow.”

Jeff smiled, “It’s okay. They’ll be other days. Besides, we still got that whole week next week.”

“True. But it still sucks. I was looking forward to it too.”

“Me too.” He leaned over the bed and kissed her softly. He brushed her hair back from her face. “We’ll have a lot of time for that.”

“Yeah, well it would have been sure nice to have it tonight.” She pouted a little before her expression brightened. “I got an idea…”

“Uh oh,” Jeff groaned. He stared at Ashley wary. “If this is one of those ideas of having sex in public places, I draw the line right here. No way, Ash.”

Ashley giggled and shook her head. “Come on now, I just got out of surgery. But I figured that I can squeeze a few extra inches of space on the bed here. Was hoping that you’d come up here and join me.”

“Now that, I will do.” Jeff smiled as he stood from the chair. He walked around the bed to the other side. He climbed on the bed and lay on his side. He worked his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

“Yup,” Ashley said as leaned her head against his letting her eyes close. “This was a good idea.”


	22. Chapter 22

“How are you feeling today?” Jeff asked as he sat the duffle bag down on the floor next to the bed. He leaned down kissing her softly before taking her hand and sitting in the chair. The nurse shooed him out of the room after visiting hours were over. She wouldn’t let him stay not matter what he tried to say.

Leaving the hospital, he drove back to Ashley’s house. It had been weird being there without her. Dakota kept him company, but the canine kept watching the door waiting for Ashley to appear. He slept in her bed alone and found himself reaching for her in the morning.

“In a little pain,” she smiled at him, glad to see him. “I was up off and on last night. I was gonna call, but I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh Ash, you should have.” He kissed her fingers. “I wouldn’t have cared.”

“What did you bring?”

“Well I brought you some clothes. Sweatshirt if you get cold. Your sketch pad and your notebook if you wanted to write. Phone charger. A few other things.”

“You’re the best,” Ashley grinned at him. “I take it since you bought me a bunch of stuff to occupy my time with, you’re not gonna be here with me?”

“Junior’s press conference is today at eleven,” he explained. “I’m gonna be there for that. Do you know when you’ll be released?”

“Hopefully today. Doctor made his morning rounds; he’ll be back in the afternoon. Be better once I get back home and can sleep in my own bed. Though it’s been kind of nice being served and waited on.”

Jeff laughed, “I see. Are you hinting at something? You want me to wait on you when you get out of here?”

“I bet you have a better bedside manner.”

After Jeff left, Ashley grew bored. She left the television on Speed for the press conference. She didn’t feel like writing or drawing. Jeff told her no tweeting until after the press conference per Mike. So that was out. She grabbed her phone and dialed Leah.

“How’d the big shoot go yesterday?” Leah asked once the pleasantries were over.

“Well,” Ashley started and wondered if she could say anything to Leah. She figured it would be alright. The press conference was within the hour and Leah wasn’t going to tell anyone. “There was a slight accident.”

“What do you mean, ‘a slight accident’?” Leah repeated a in a no-nonsense-tone.

“I’m in the hospital,” and she quickly explained before Leah went too crazy on her. “I’m okay. I just broke my leg.”

“You had surgery!” Leah exclaimed. “No one thought to call! When I see that no good boyfriend of yours…”

“It’s not Jeff’s fault. I didn’t tell him to call and he doesn’t have your number.”

“So, how bad is it really?” Leah sighed already thinking about the call she was going to have to make to their parents.

“Not that bad. I just needed a couple screws put in. Guess they thought I was missing some,” she cracked.

“Not funny. You being released soon? Is Jeff there with you?”

“Not sure when I’m being released. Hopefully I’ll be able to talk the doctor into today. Jeff’s at the race shop. Junior’s doing a press conference at eleven.”

Leah whistled. “You really know how to announce yourself to the area down there. Nothing like taking out the popular driver for a few weeks. Was he mad?”

“Jeff says he wasn’t when he talked to him yesterday at the hospital. But he might have been when he got home and even today. I haven’t talked to him since we were separated at the hospital.”

“He going to stay with you for awhile?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask. He stayed at my house last night. But he’s leaving tomorrow for Atlanta.”

“Leaving you all alone for the weekend. Damn, I wish I could come down.”

“I’m fine Leah, I don’t need a babysitter. It looks like the press conference is starting. I need to watch this. I’ll call you later okay? Can you do me a favor? Can you call mom and dad and let them know?”

“Do your dirty work, Sis? You know how Mom’s gonna flip out?” Leah sighed. “Oh alright. You owe me.”

“Love you, Leah,” Ashley said and said goodbye. She turned the volume up on the television and settled back to watch the breaking news.

*~*~*~*~*

“What are the rumblings? Anyone suspect anything?” Dale asked as he stood with his arms crossed in the hallway waiting for the top of the hour. The chairs that were set out in the shop were filled up and reporters were standing around the edges.

“Not that I’ve heard. Surprisingly, there’s been a tight lid kept on this,” Mike said, looking at his watch.

“Any news about Ashley?”

“Jeff said she’s still in the hospital. Hopefully be released today. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Dale said. He pushed opened the door and walked toward the table set up in front of an Amp/National Guard back drop. Rick followed behind him. The white t-shirt with his sponsor’s logs over the breast pocket did nothing to hide the green cast on his arm. The rumblings among the media reached his ears and he heard the shutters of cameras going off.

“Thank you all for being here today,” Rick started. “I know we all have busy schedules. As you saw when we walked in, Dale has a nice green cast on his arm. With the injury, he will not be in the car this weekend and will be out anywhere from four to six weeks depending on the healing process. We’ll take a few questions, then will break off afterward for interviews.”

“Dale, what is the extent of your injury and how did you break it?”

“Broke my wrist.” Dale said into the microphone. “We were filming yesterday for an Amp Energy film on my property. Running through the woods myself and a friend stumbled off into a ravine.”

“Any possibility of you getting in the car before six weeks are up?”

“All depends on how the bone heals and what the doctor says. I hope so.”

“Who is going to take over while you’re sidelined?”

“Kelly Bires is going to drive this weekend at Atlanta,” Rick said. “After Atlanta, we’ll sit down and figure out a driver to fill in whether it will still be Kelly or someone else.”

“What are you going to be doing with these unforeseen weeks off?”

“I’ll still be doing my appearances and commitments and be at the track some weekends. I broke my right hand so I can still sign autographs, that will make Mike happy.” The statement brought chuckles.

“It looks like someone already signed the cast?”

“Heh, yeah,” Dale said, looking down at the markings in black marker. “My nieces got hold of me this morning, demanding they sign it.”

“Is the green color for your sponsor?”

“Heh, it was either green, pink or white. White’s no fun. Pink would cause too many rumors.”

The press conference broke up soon afterward and allowed the media to get closer and ask questions. The television cameras shut off. Most of the reporters gathered around Dale, while a few talked to Rick.

“How are your sponsors with you sitting out four races?”

“Disappointed that I won’t be in the car, but they understand this happens. We’ll be back strong at Phoenix hopefully. By then I should have this off.”

“How’s the other person that went into the ravine? Were they injured?”

Dale’s eyes met Jeff’s in the crowd. He really didn’t want to give a lot of information away about Ashley without her knowing first. He chose his words carefully. “Yes, they were injured; received a broken leg.”

“What is the Amp shoot about?”

“Me,” Dale said. “Just me and my friends hanging out around my property. Having fun, just normal stuff. The shoot was almost finished when this happened; they are going through footage and putting it together.”

He answered the rest of the questions they had until everyone was satisfied. The only reporter left near him was Jeff. “How’s Ashley?”

“Ready to be sent home, she says,” Jeff smiled and quickly typed a reply to the text she had sent. He told her they were wrapping up and he was going straight back to the hospital to pick her up. “She’s ready to be back at her house, didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I’ll stop by her house tomorrow then. Let her get settle back in today. You taking off to Atlanta tomorrow?”

Jeff nodded, “Tomorrow morning.” He hated the fact that he was going to have leave Ashley by herself for the weekend. “Hopefully she won’t be too bad hobbling around the house.”

“She’ll be fine, probably lie in bed and sleep all weekend.”

“No, that’s what you’re going to do all weekend.” Mike said knowingly. “I’ll have to come over every two hours to turn you.”

“I’ll come over and help you wrangle your farm animals. Help you chase your goats.”

“On that note, I’m going to see Ashley,” Jeff laughed and said his goodbyes.


	23. Chapter 23

“I… yeah I know. But I just… Are you sure? Not the same thing… okay. Yes okay, I’ll do it. When? Alright. Bye.” Ashley hung up the phone and leaned back in the recliner, her eyes closed. 

“What was that about?” Jeff asked as packed away his computer. He needed to get on the road. He had already pushed off his earlier leave time to spend more time with Ashley.

“Apparently Marty Smith for ESPN wants to do an interview with Junior tomorrow.”

“What’s that have to do with you?”

“Marty wants to interview me too.” She groaned and covered her face with her hands. “I don’t want to go in front of the camera. I’m going to look like a total idiot.”

“No you won’t,” Jeff walked over to the chair. He placed each of his hands on either side of the chair, causing the back to come up little. He smiled when her eyes opened. “You’ll be fine. Marty’s great at doing interviews. He’s not going to jump all over you. And it will probably be mostly Junior he talks to.”

“Then why do they want me? Do they even know who I am?” Ashley cringed at the way it sounded. “That’s not what I meant.”

Jeff kissed her lips softly. “No they don’t know who was injured with him.”

“Great so they’ll find out it’s me. Then everyone will begin speculating because I’m a woman. They’ll start talking about what happened, why we were alone and before long it will be circulating that me and Dale were having a grand affair, I’m knocked up and but I won’t marry him.”

“Turn off your overactive imagination.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Ignore those people. They aren’t worth any of your time.” He kissed her again.

“Have you ever been on the receiving end of JR Nation?” Ashley asked.

“Not something with this magnitude.” When Ashley groaned he laughed. “I’m just messing. I’m not gonna lie and say you won’t experience some backlash, but when Junior gets back in the car you’ll be forgotten. And if he runs like he did last year, you’ll really be forgotten and they’ll be back asking for his crew chief’s head.”

“Not helping,” Ashley said. “I’ll just call him back and say forget it. He can talk to Marty all he wants. I’ll stay here with my foot up.” The phone chose that minute to ring, coinciding with the chime of the doorbell. “I’ll get the phone.”

“Guess I’ll get the door,” Jeff said taking another moment to kiss her before straightening.

Ashley smiled as she watched him walk away, reaching for the phone. “Hello?”

“I need to warn you,” Leah said over the phone.

“Okay?” She looked over at the door as Jeff opened it, but he didn’t open it all the way for her to see who was behind it. “Warn me about what?”

“Meghan. She’s up to something Ash. I called and told Mom and Daddy about what happened. Told them I wished I was able to come down and help you out, especially since Jeff was leaving for the weekend.”

“So why do you think Meghan is up to something?” Ashley asked. She was barely paying attention to Leah more interested in who was at the door. Her eyes widened in shock when Jeff opened the door fully. Standing on the other side, in a pair of Capri’s and a tight, v-neck shirt, wearing a shy, sexy smile was her younger sister, Meghan.

“Oh my- no way. No freaking way!” She whispered harshly. “What did I do to deserve this? I can’t even run. I’m stuck.”

“Don’t tell me,” Leah said and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the high pitched laugh. “Oh Ash – I’m sorry. I didn’t know she was on her way down there. Damn her.”

“Ashley!” Meghan came forward after Jeff invited her in. “Oh man, when mom told me what happened and that Jeff,” She gave him a once over and a wink. “Here was leaving for the weekend, leaving you by yourself’ I had to come down.”

“Meghan,” Ashley pasted a tight smile on her face. She barely heard Leah on the phone. She shot a ‘help me’ gaze at Jeff, but there was nothing he could do.

“I need to use your bathroom. Long trip. I wanted to hurry and get here,” Meghan moved down the hall before either could say anything.

“I’m gonna be sick,” Ashley sat up in the recliner, putting the foot rest down. “Take me with you,” she begged Jeff. “We can leave right now. We’ll buy clothes in Atlanta.”

“Ashley,” Jeff gave a shaky laugh at the turn of events. He was blown off his feet the minute he opened the door.

“Judging by the look that’s a no,” Ashley grabbed her crutches and got out of the chair, telephone between her shoulder and cheek. “Leah…”

“I’m sorry, Ash. I wish I could help. God if I could, I’d drive down there myself.”

“Ashley,” Jeff followed her into the kitchen. “It’s just for the weekend. It can’t be that bad…”

“You haven’t told him? Ashley! Tell him! Damnit Ash…I have to go. I’ll call you when I get off work.”

“This is a nice place you got here, Ashley. Very nice.” Meghan said as she walked into the kitchen, looking around. “And its lake front too. My, I bet that’s gorgeous in the morning. Have you made love down there yet?” She laughed, not caring that neither Ashley or Jeff joined her. “So Jeff, how long are you sticking around for?”

“I’m leaving today. I have a four hour trip to knock out.”

“And you’re not going along to keep him company?”

“I just had surgery. The last thing I need to do is be walking around a racetrack.” Ashley said. Her patience was already wearing thin. She had four days to look forward to. She hoped it got easier once Jeff left. Her sister always acted better when there wasn’t testosterone around.

“Best place for Ash is here resting.”

“We can go site seeing this weekend. You’ll be sitting in the car, you’ll be fine. You can show me where all those race shops are and where some of the driver’s live.”

“I don’t know where any of them live and haven’t been to any of the race shops.”

“Sister, dear, I know you know where one lives. Why, you were injured on his property. With him, I might add. How was that? Mom said he had to carry you,” she had a smile on her face. “Imagine, Dale Earnhardt Jr. carrying me to safety; a hero.”

“I’m the one that injured the both of us, Meghan. I’m not taking you to his place.”

Meghan laughed, “My my my. You sound serious. You keeping him for yourself? You injured yourself to cover up sneaking off together? I don’t blame you Honey. That man can fill out a pair of jeans. Yummy.” She looked at Jeff giving him a wink. “No offense. You pack it in nicely too.”

“Meghan!” Ashley snapped.

“Hey, come on,” Jeff wrapped a hand around her forearm. “Let’s take Dakota out.”

“What room am I staying in?” Meghan asked a smile on her face.

“Second door on the right,” Jeff said as he opened the door. He whistled for Dakota and stepped through first. He wanted to be outside first in case Ashley stumbled.

They walked in silence to the dock, taking their seats on the bench. He took her crutches, sitting them on the ground. When he came back up, he wrapped her in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Ashley said learning into him, completely embarrassed by her sister’s actions.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jeff said kissing her hair. “I wish I could stay here with you. Wish I could take you with me.”

“I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared?” Jeff asked confused.

“There is a reason Meghan and I don’t’ get along,” she felt the tears well in her eyes, remembering the hurt and pain she felt. “I was engaged last year.”

Jeff froze in shock. ‘Engaged?’ he felt jealousy rise immediately. He could have lost her before he even knew her.

“Chris was…is an assistant manager of one of the banks back home. We went to high school together but weren’t in the same social circles. I ran into him at the bank and we started dating. We dating for four years while I wrote and tried to make myself in the industry and he worked his way up the ladder. He proposed to me. I was never so happy. Mom and Daddy were happy – they loved Chris. Leah like him. Meghan. It was perfect.”

“Take your time, Sweetie,” Jeff whispered, rubbing her arm. He held her tightly, comforting her as he stared over the water. He braced himself for what Ashley was going to say.

“I was planning a wedding. Researching honeymoon spots, picking out a dress and bridesmaids dresses for Leah and Meghan. I…I left my wedding book at his place and went to get it. I let myself in and…” she broke of as the images appeared in her mind.

“He was cheating on you,” Jeff finished, his anger boiling.

“With Meghan.”

The anger Jeff felt couldn’t be described. How anyone could do that to their own sister was beyond him. He couldn’t imagine what Ashley went through. The pain, hurt, anger and betrayal she felt. And now she had to look at that reason one on one.

“Turns out it wasn’t just that time either. They had been going behind my back for over a year. My fiancée, long-term boyfriend was cheating on me with my own sister and I never saw it.”

“Oh Ash,” he held her tighter hearing the hurt in her voice. He wanted to go inside and give Meghan a piece of his mind. Then he wanted to go to Pennsylvania and find the two-faced jerk and introduce him to his fist. He didn’t understand how anyone could cheat on Ashley. “I’m sorry.”

“Chris told me he still loved me.” She gave a chuckle, but it wasn’t funny. “He said he still wanted to marry me. What the hell was he thinking? Like I’d marry him after that. No telling how truthful and faithful he was. I questioned our whole relationship. I broke off our engagement, moved my things from his place, threw away his from mine.”

“He didn’t deserve you Ashley. You weren’t treated right and he was an asshole for cheating on you. He had no idea what he lost. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I had a hard time living there. I banked at the bank he worked in. Meghan was constantly at Mom and Daddy’s house when I visited. They were everywhere.”

“So you moved here.”

Ashley nodded. “I couldn’t take it anymore. I remembered the area from my book and got online and searched. I was lucky I found this place, for a steal. I bought it and moved immediately. The memories still followed.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could do something for you.”

“You are,” Ashley turned to look at him. “You’re here. You make me happy and made me realize that I deserved way better than Chris. I love being with you and spending time with you. When I’m with you, I find myself questioning if I ever even loved Chris. What I feel for you doesn’t even compare. It’s deeper and fuller.

‘I love you,’ Jeff thought as he leaned down capturing her lips. He kissed her softly, working his lips against hers. He threaded both hands through her hair before cupping her cheeks. “Ashley, I—”

“Ashley your phone rang. It’s some Mike.”

The moment was broken. Ashley closed her eyes and sighed. She felt Jeff press a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re a good person Ashley McCoy,” she heard him whisper. “You can handle your sister for the weekend. I have faith in you.”


	24. Chapter 24

“What did I do to deserve this?” Ashley groaned as she leaned over the kitchen sink. She leaned heavily against the counter to support her weight as she washed her hair. Taking a shower would never be taken for granted again. It had crossed her mind briefly about skipping washing her hair, but she was going to be on camera today.

She dug her nails harder in her scalp hearing Meghan’s chipper voice echoing from the living room where she sat lounging on the couch, cell phone glued to her ear.

“Yes. It’s true. I’m going to Dale Earnhardt Jr.’s house today!” She squealed excitedly. “I knew this trip would be worth it. I packed the best outfit. By the time we leave, I will end up with his phone number, if I even leave at all.”

Ashley groaned again and contemplating plugging the sink and filling it with water before sticking her head into the full basin. It would certainly be better than spending the afternoon watching her younger sister hit on Dale; having to sit back and hear the fake laugh and watch the moves Meghan would do to throw herself upon the driver’s feet.

If there had been another way, Meghan wouldn’t be coming. But as it stood, with Jeff in Atlanta, she had no other way to get to Dale’s. Even calling Mike and asking for a ride wouldn’t work because Meghan would worm her way into the vehicle and tag along. She wondered if she could drive herself and realized she broke the wrong leg. No way could she drive without her right foot.

“I certainly pissed off the big man upstairs this week,” Ashley said to Dakota as she wrapped her hair in the towel.

“My sister knows him. She’s the one that got him hurt,” Meghan paused as the other person began talking. “No she hasn’t had sex with him. She’s not his type anyway. She’s shacking up with some skinny reporter dude. Yeah I know!” She laughed.

Ashley closed her eyes and counted to ten. Instead of her head underneath the water in the sink, she pictured Meghan’s head. It made her feel slightly better. She crutched her way passed the living room, Dakota behind her. Once in her room, she shut the door, blocking out her sister’s voice. Still hearing the dull rumble, she turned on the music.

“Did you know there are so many ways to kill a person?” Her text to Jeff said, sitting the phone down on the counter in her bathroom. She grabbed the hair dryer and sat on the toilet, giving her leg a rest. It wasn’t long before her phone was vibrating across the counter.

“But only six states allow conjugal visits. NC isn’t one of them.”

The reply made her laugh out loud and it felt good. “Only a man would think of that. ;-)” She finished blow drying her hair, running her fingers through it. Leaving it down sounded like a good option to her. She used the counter as a crutch and maneuvered her way in front of the mirror. She applied minimal make-up and hoped ESPN brought a make-up woman.

“One that hasn’t had sex in 15 days and counting.”

“You say that like you’re the only one.”

“Only 2 more days and I’ll be back. Then it’s an entire week off.”

“You better pack a suitcase.” She crutched her way back into the bedroom and pulled on her bra and panties. She had no idea what to wear. She was standing in the closet when her phone vibrated in her hand. She grinned at his response. “We aren’t going anywhere. Least nowhere that I’ve thought of. That could change. YOU are staying here.”

She rifled through her pants and found a pair of black pants she was certain to be able to pull over her cast. They had more give then her jeans. She pulled them on and settled on a purple, v-neck, long sleeve shirt. Unlike her sisters v-neck shirts that amplified her breasts; this shirt had a white underlay.

She needed to move faster so she’d be on time. The closer it got, the more nervous she became. The idea of being on camera in front on thousands, even millions, scared her to death. It would be this spot, aired on Sunday, that would open her up to the world and she wanted to kick herself for agreeing.

“I’m going to be sick. I’m just gonna crawl back in bed and pretend like I forgot.” As she sent the text, her bedroom door opened with Meghan standing in the opening.

“Are you almost ready? Don’t want to keep Junior waiting.”

She rolled her eyes and looked down at her phone when it buzzed in her hand. “You’ll be fine. You won’t even notice the camera. Just concentrate on Marty.”

“I don’t know what you see in him,” Meghan said as she watched her sister get to her feet.

“I see a lot more than deep pockets and a quick roll in the hay like you see in Junior.” Ashley retorted. She made her way out into the kitchen, letting Dakota outside. “Which states have conjugal visits? I’ll drag her ass there.” She sent the text and dropped the phone in her purse making sure she had her keys.

“Let’s go,” she said after letting Dakota back in the house and locking the door. ‘Please let this go fast,’ she prayed as she walked out the door.

*~*~*~*~*

It took all of Ashley’s strength not to reach over and slap her sister as they pulled in front of Dale’s house. The younger woman was bouncing her seat, her smile wide and eyes gleaming as she stared at the majestic structure. She decided then that it would be easier to go inside, get the interview over and leave. The less time they spent on Dale’s property the better; for all parties involved.

She opened her car door as she saw Mike come out of the house. She smiled appreciatively when he took her crutches and offered her his hand. Meghan jumped from the car, ignoring both people to stare at the house. Ashley could almost see the ideas running through her sister’s head.

“I figure if I put my drugs, along with what they gave Junior, together, I’ll be able to make it through today,” Ashley muttered. She put a smile on her face and gave Mike a hug. “Hi.”

Mike chuckled, returning the hug. “Hey. Who is your pilot?”

Before Ashley could reply, Meghan let out a shriek that reminded her of the shrieks she heard when she was in junior high for New Kids on the Block and eventually the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC. She watched, embarrassed, as Meghan sauntered over to Dale, who had made an appearance outside. The only thing Ashley was thankful for was that she couldn’t hear what Meghan was saying. 

“On second thought, I’m gonna mix the drugs together and give them to her,” Ashley stared at her sister disgusted. “That’s my younger sister Meghan. She dropped in for a…surprise visit. I guess you could say.”

“She’s uh, friendly.” Mike said, watching the woman gush over Dale, taking every opportunity she could find to touch him.

“You ain’t kidding,” Ashley muttered. “I didn’t want to bring her, trust me. But no way else to get here.” She smiled apologetic at Dale when he walked over them. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Dale smiled at her and reached out for a hug. “How are you doing? I was going to stop by yesterday, but since Jeff was leaving and all.”

“That’s okay. I’m doing good. Getting used to these.” She motioned to her crutches. “I’d much rather have your injury.”

“Heh, couldn’t wash your hair then.”

“Then someone else would have to do it,” Ashley gave a moan as she closed her eyes imagining herself leaning back over the sink while someone else’s hands worked their way through her tresses to massage her scalp. “Oh that would be great.”

“Wife says it’s almost like heaven when she gets her hair cut and they wash it,” Mike said of his wife Sarah.

“I washed mine in the kitchen sink this morning. Pain in the ass,” Ashley said as they started walking to the house. Meghan pushed her way to walk next to Dale, leaving Ashley and Mike beside each other.

With Meghan hanging on Dale, it rarely gave Ashley and Dale any time to talk. She was left with Mike, who seemed content on staying away from his driver. She didn’t blame him.

“So…” Mike started looking across the pool to Meghan and Dale.

“Yeah,” Ashley said. “I’m going to apologize right now for her behavior. I knew this would happen. Hell she told me. If you can ever pull him away from her, please tell him to stay away from her. She is definitely not the woman he needs. All Meghan sees is dollar signs and notoriety points. Guess she’s a pit lizard when you boil it down.”

“He knows.” Mike said. As he watched Dale interact with her, he wasn’t so sure. “But I’ll say something to him.”

“Hey Mike.” Marty Smith said as he walked up to the door. The set was nearing ready. The butterflies flip flopped in her stomach. He shook the man’s hand before turning to her. He held out his hand as he looked at her confused. “You look familiar.”

Ashley took his hand, smiling as he barely moved his arm as he studied her. “I should. We met in Daytona. I was…”

“With Gluck,” Marty’s smiled brightened and he tightened the grip on her hand. “Now I remember.”

“Wasn’t what I was going to say, but that’s how everyone knows me.” She didn’t mind. She was ‘Jeff’s girl’ or ‘Gluck’s girl’. It thrilled her when someone said that. “How have you been?”

“Good, good,” Marty said, still a little taken back by who the woman turned out to be. He had gone in this blind as to who the other guest would be. When they’d given him the name, he hadn’t put the two together. “I’d ask you the same, but doesn’t look like it’s gone well.”

“Well, it’s had its moments, but very few complaints.” They talked a few minutes catching up with each other before a make up person called them over. “Make me a beauty queen,” she joked with the woman.

“Not enough time or makeup,” Meghan mumbled as she watched Dale, Marty and Ashley get their make up done. Her eyes stayed on Dale, jealous as he talked with her sister and Marty.

“You’re quiet, you alright?” Marty asked Ashley.

“Peachy,” Ashley said, her eyes closed and the woman put make up on her face with expertise. “Sitting here wondering if there is still time to back out.”

“Nervous?”

“You have no idea,” Ashley said. “I’m feel like I’m gonna make an idiot out of myself.”

“You’ll be fine. I hate giving interviews.” Dale said, causing Ashley to look at him.

“You? You give them all the time!”

“Doesn’t mean I like being in front of the camera or answering questions. If I could, I wouldn’t. But he makes me,” He pointed to Mike.

“I got a bunch of requests waiting for me to approve, so watch it.” Mike said with a grin.

When the make-up was finished, Dale went off with Mike for a few minutes leaving Marty and Ashley. They talked while they were hooked up with microphones.

“It won’t be that bad,” Marty said and explain the process. “Once we get started you won’t even notice the camera.”

“That’s what Jeff said,” Ashley sighed. “I’m not too sure. I don’t want to freeze and not be able to say anything once we start.”

“The questions won’t be that hard. Just simple. People don’t know who you are. So I’ll do a walk in to explain who you are. It’s up to you to say how much or how little. Then we’ll go into last Tuesday. What happened to cause the accident. What were you guys thinking once you realized you were stuck. The walk back. After that, will jump into a few questions for Junior about racing.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“It will be. The end result will probably be roughly ten minutes of air time. Will take a little longer taping it if we have to stop for interruptions or something. But it should go smoothly.” Marty explained. “Just relax, ignore the camera. Look at me. Answer the questions like you and I are the only two people in the room.”

Ashley nodded feeling a little better. Her phone rang in her purse and she unzipped the compartment and reached in. She smiled seeing the caller id. “It’s Jeff,” she said. Marty got up from the chair to give her some privacy. “Hi.”

“Well hi,” Jeff said, a smile on his face. “You sound like you’re in a better mood than earlier.”

“Was just talking to Marty, we just finished make-up and got our mics on. Should be starting soon.”

“Then I won’t keep you very long.” He leaned against the outside wall of the media center. Practice had just concluded. Media availability was set to begin in a few minutes. “I just wanted to call and wish you luck.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, setting back in the chair. “Still nervous, but not as much as earlier. Hope I look good. I hear HD is not your friend. Apparently there’s not enough time or make-up to make me look good.”

“Who said…Meghan?” Jeff pursed his lips. “Don’t listen to her. You are beautiful and I’m sure you’ll look amazing on TV. You’ll be the best looking one on the segment.”

Ashley laughed, “I don’t know, Marty’s looking pretty snazzy. I think we are getting ready to start. I need to go.”

“Alright, don’t worry, Ash. You’ll be fine.” Jeff assured her again. “I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Okay,” Ashley hung up the phone and tucked it back into her purse, sitting it underneath her chair. She watched as Dale took a seat next to her, while Marty sat across from them. She breathed slowly as Marty started the interview.


	25. Chapter 25

“Who are you?” Marty opened with the first question to Ashley. When the interview aired on Sunday, he would create a live introduction and a live conclusion. Right now it was just his questions and their answers.

Ashley hated this question. It was almost like a resume and she had to sell herself; something she was never good at doing. “I’m Ashley McCoy. I’m an author for Harlequin. Last year I shadowed Carl Edwards during the Charlotte races in May. And wrote a book under the Harlequin NASCAR brand.”

“So we got the most popular driver and the romance author;” Marty said look at them. “You the next shadow subject for Ms. McCoy?”

Dale chuckled, “Nah.”

“No he’s not being courted for a spot in a future novel.” Ashley added.

“Dale, you had the press conference on Wednesday. Shocked the country. You’re out of the car at least four to six weeks, maybe more. Big news. What happened?”

“During an AMP shot on my property we were all paintballing. A bunch of my buddies. We were playing the game with cameras rolling… I came up on Ashley in the woods. I figured it be some easy shoots.”

Marty laughed. “Why’s that?”

“He had to teach me how to use it,” Ashley chuckled shaking her head. “I had no idea what I was doing.”

“She tried to shoot me but her gun jammed. I took the opportunity and shot her.”

“What did you do?”

“Ran,” Ashley said, drawing laughter. “I couldn’t shoot back. I was out in the open. It was his game; he could have overloaded his gun. I wasn’t sticking around to find out. I ran through the woods.”

“I chased her further through the woods. I didn’t want her getting lost.”

“Did you know you were running toward danger?”

“No,” Ashley shook her head. “Junior tried telling me to stop, but I didn’t listen. Figured it was a ploy to shower me with more pellets.”

“What did you do when you realized that Ashley was headed for the ravine?”

“Ran faster.” Dale said and brought up his leg to rest his ankle on his knee. He fiddled with the bottom of his pant leg. “I panicked because I knew she was heading for it and she didn’t. With as fast as she was going, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself in time.”

“So you went over.”

Ashley nodded. “Junior caught me at the last minute. But it was too late. We had enough momentum we both went right over, tumbling down.”

“This is where the injuries occurred? Dale – your arm; Ashley your leg.”

“Yeah, on the fall we were injured.”

“How did you get out? Did it cross your mind then Dale; you’d be out of the car?”

“It didn’t cross my mind then. I was thinking on how to get out. I knew my wrist was injured, but didn’t don on me. At that pint, I thought it was sprained. The damage came later.”

“How so?”

“Our options were limited. We didn’t have very many. Walking for me wasn’t one. I didn’t want to split up, send Junior for help while I waited. Only other options were to wait until someone found us or to climb out ourselves.”

“So you climbed.” At both their nods, Marty continued. “What was going through your minds?”

“Getting out,” Dale said. “It was our only way out. We knew it would hurt, but it was better than waiting.”

“What us through the climb out. Ashley, you had an injured leg, how did you climb?”

“I was slightly lucky that I had two good arms. I was able to pull myself up. Junior lifted me as best he could and high as he could. I couldn’t rely solely on him though. He was hurt, just like me. He told me to use him as much as I had to. I probably kicked him numerous times, not to mention dropped dirt on his face. When he started using his injured arm, it propelled me out faster. He not only lifted me higher but I didn’t want to hurt him further.”

“So you’re out,” Marty said. “How did you get out and what was your role, Ashley in helping?”

“She played a pivotal role. No way was I climbing out myself; not one handed. Once Ashley was out, she reached back over with her hand. I had to reach her hand for leverage.”

“What stopped you from pulling her right back in?”

“Luck,” Ashley answered. “Once he grabbed my hand, he should have pulled me over. I made divots for my feet to brace on and a hole that I shoved my free arm in. Anything to give me a little pull. I didn’t know if it would work or not, but I had to try. Any little thing helped.”

“So once you grabbed hold of Ashley, you just climbed right out?”

“Heh, no.” He shifted in his seat. “I almost pulled her right back in. She had to brace herself harder, trying to counteract the pull. I knew I had to hurry because I would end up pulling her back and we’d both fall.”

“I was bracing so hard, concentrating on helping Junior, I blocked out the pain as much as I could. Which was bad because I was applying weight and tension to my ankle that I shouldn’t have been.”

“I won’t forget that sound of her ankle snapping for a very long time,” Dale said.

“My ankle snapped and I lost the ability to hold him up.”

“Hearing that sound and slipping back down the side of the ravine, was like a shot of adrenaline. At that point all that mattered was getting out and seeing if she was okay, ya know? I had to get out and get her help. I just used my hand harder than I had been and climbed over.”

“What was going through your minds on the way back?”

“Pain. I was in so much pain,” Ashley said. “Only way to get back to everyone else was a piggyback ride. There was no way it wouldn’t hurt, but I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t complain. He was hurting too.”

“I was just concerted with not dropping her. My injured hand was holding her injured leg. Just wanted to get us back without anymore injuries.”

“Did you talk any on the way back?” He smiled when they looked at each other and chuckled.

“I cracked a joke,” Ashley explained. “And no I can’t say it on here.”

“She did tell me she wasn’t going to cry.”

“Did you?”

“I was good until we got back to everything. They were all confused and had no idea what was going on or happening. They rushed to meet us, gathering around. One just jostled my leg and that was the end of it.”

“Tears flowed?”

“Oh yeah,” Ashley nodded. “You ever want to throw a group of men off? Just cry,” she smiled.

Marty chucked, agreeing. “You had surgery?”

“Yes. I had to get a couple of screws put in.”

“Now what’s going on? Dale – you’re out.”

“It sucks.” Dale said simply. “We just started racing. Finished second at Daytona and now I’m sitting at home for six weeks waiting. No racer likes to be out of the car. We want to race, race, race. Now I’m sitting at home, my guy’s are setting up the car for someone else. It’s hard sitting here on Friday knowing that practice is going on. I just want to go to the track and drive.”

“Ashley, what are you feeling?”

“Oh man,” Ashley sat up a little straighter. “On my end only, I feel okay. I broke my leg, but I can still do my profession. I can sit down at my computer and crank out the next few chapters, making my publisher happy. I can pack up and continue sketching. The injury didn’t hurt my profession. But then I think of Junior.

“Here he is, three races into a brand new season and he can’t drive. He can’t go to work. He can’t ‘be’ who he is. And that’s my fault. And I take the blame. If I hadn’t run or stopped when he called to me, this would have turned out differently. I’m scared to check my fan mail or comments on the Internet. The backlash for his fans – Jr Nation- scares me. It truly does. I can only imagine what went through their minds upon finding out he was out. And I can’t apologize enough to them. They are the real loser in this. Sure Dale’s sitting out, but those fans tune in to watch him and the ones that saved and bought tickets with their hard earned money to go to upcoming races to see him race, won’t get to. And I can’t say I’m sorry enough.”

“I hope my fans won’t jump all over Ashley. I think they are smarter than that.”

“So what happens from here?”

“Write and work on my new ideas for upcoming novels.”

“Sign autographs to make Mike happy,” he chuckled. “I’ll still be making appearances, meeting fans. Gonna go to either Bristol or Martinsville. Be at the shop, keeping up with the team. And spending time at JR Motorsports.”

“Still keeping busy?”

“Oh yeah.”

The interview ended shortly afterward. When they were clear, Ashley breathed a sigh of relief.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Marty said, “You did a great job.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think interviews in front of the camera will be my forte,” Ashley said as one of the ESPN workers took off her microphone. “It wasn’t too painful though.”

“I told you,” Marty said as he took off his microphone. “How about we get together this week?”

“You asking me out, Mr. Smith?” Ashley asked.

Marty had the courtesy to blush, causing Ashley and Dale to chuckle. “I meant you and Jeff and me and my wife.”

“Sounds good to me. Only thing Jeff has going on this week is the Amp chat on Wednesday. Other than that, nothing.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to him when I get to the track. See what my wife thinks.”

The three of them talked for a few minutes before Dale walked toward the house and Marty migrated toward the ESPN guys to talk about the interview. Ashley pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jeff.

“I survived! And Marty asked me out on a date this week. Hahaha.”

“What did you say to him!”

Ashley looked up at the voice and saw Meghan glaring at her. “I just told him that I survived the interview and we’re going to dinner with Marty later this week.”

“Not him,” Meghan snapped. “Junior! What did you say to him?”

“Nothing, we just joked around for a few minutes about the interview.” Ashley grabbed her purse and the crutched from under her seat and stood up. “I’ll check with Marty and Mike. But I’m pretty sure we’re done here and can leave.”

“That’s not what I meant you little bitch,” Meghan said, loudly causing heads to turn in their direction. “What did you say to Junior earlier?” She lowered her voice. “I had my foot in the door; he was eating out of the palm of my hand and now nothing! He blows me off after the interview. What did you say to him!”

Ashley rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say anything to him.” And that was true, for the most part. She never technically talked to Dale. But it pleased her that Mike had said something and Dale listened. “Maybe he just wizened up a little.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!”

“That he read through your fake laugh and fake interest.” Ashley said in a low tone. “You weren’t fooling anyone with the act you were putting on earlier. It was disgusting. Fawning over him like a bitch in heat. You want one thing and one thing only and that’s to sleep with Junior. We all knew that, including Junior. himself. He got word that maybe you weren’t the best girl to sleep with because you’re a slut who cares about nothing and no one but herself.”

The rant felt good and Ashley was proud at getting it off her chest. There was a lot more inside but she put a lid on it. Now wasn’t the time to go airing all the dirty laundry she wanted to say.

“You fucking bitch,” Meghan narrowed her eyes, her face red. She balled her fists and before she could stop herself (not that she wanted to) pushed her sister backward watching as she fell into the pool.


	26. Chapter 26

Ashley hit the water with a splash. She let go of the crutches and her purse, flailing her arms out. Her legs kicked and she tried to find footing but the water was deeper than her height. The cast on her leg became heavy and weighted her down.

She heard another splash and seconds later felt an arm wrap around her. They broke the surface and she gasped for breath, drinking in the oxygen. She wrapped an arm around his neck, spent from the exertion.

“You okay?” Marty asked as he waded through the water to the side of the pool where Mike and Dale were waiting. The whole event shocked him. He had tried not to listen to the sisters’ fight, going as far as to putting his back to them, but the splash was too much to ignore. He barely had time to realize what happened before he dove into the cold water. It shocked his system, but he ignored it to help Ashley.

“C..c…cold,” Ashley’s teeth chattered. She grabbed the outstretched hands of Mike and Dale, allowing them to pull her from the pool. “I was right. The water’s still just a bit too cold yet to go swimming.”

Mike shook his head as he helped her to one of the deck chairs while Dale went back inside the house for towels. He was still trying to figure out what had just transpired. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. Just cold.” She looked around seeing the ESPN people staring at her. Marty had finished fishing her crutches and purse from the pool and was climbing out. Dale was walking from the house with an armful of towels. Meghan was no where to be seen.

“Here,” Dale said, handing Ashley a couple of towels, before handing the rest to Marty. “What happened?”

“Meghan didn’t take too kindly of someone getting between her and her latest piece of meat.” She wrapped the towel around her shoulders, shivering. She looked down at her purse and sighed. “Don’t suppose my phone works anymore.”

“Safe to say that it doesn’t.” Marty said, rubbing a towel through his hair. His clothes were soaked, sticking to him. 

“Thanks,” Ashley said, looking at him. “Embarrassed that I almost drowned in a pool though.”

“Don’t mention it,” Marty said. “But the bill is in the mail for my dry cleaning.”

“In care of Dale Earnhardt Jr., right? I mean it is his pool and all…” Ashley grinned, using the towel to dry her crutches. “Where did Meghan go?”

“She left,” Mike said. “After she pushed you in the pool she took off.”

“Good, I hope that means she’s packing her bags at the house and heading back to Pennsylvania,” Ashley muttered. “Could I bum a ride from someone? I’m a bit water logged…”

“You are going to the hospital,” Mike told her. “You need a new cast.”

“Damn,” Ashley sighed. “Okay.”

“First, though, I’ll get you something to change into. Come inside. Marty, you need something?”

The group followed Dale inside his house where he went into his bedroom to search for clothes for Ashley and Marty to wear. He left one set on his bed in the bedroom and took the other set to the downstairs bathroom. “You can change in the bedroom,” he told Marty. “Clothes are in the bathroom down here for you.”

“Thanks,” Ashley crutched her way to the bathroom and locked the door. She leaned her crutches against the wall and started peeling off her wet clothes, letting them fall to the floor. Once she was naked she used the towel she had brought with her to wipe down her skin. When she was finished, she pulled on the sweatpants and tied the drawstring tight. Then pulled the t-shirt over her hand along with the sweatshirt. She quickly towel dried her hair the best she could before letting it go. Being in dry clothes she felt so much better.

She wrung out her clothes in the sink and opened the door intending on asking for a bag to put her wet things in. She stopped seeing one hanging on the door knob. She quickly stuffed her clothes in the bag and grabbed her crutches and walked from the bathroom.

In the kitchen she saw the guys gathered around her phone. They had it torn apart on a towel. “Time of death,” she looked down at her watch and sighed seeing the time stopped. Her watch wasn’t water proof. “Two twenty.”

“Sorry,” Dale said looking down at the phone.

“It’s alright. I was thinking about getting a new one anyway. Now I have a reason.” She tossed her purse into the bag, not looking forward to going through it and seeing what was ruined. When Dale put her phone back together, she tossed it into the bag too. “I should get a discount or some frequent visitor tag. Save some money,” she said as they walked outside toward Mike’s vehicle. She climbed in with help from Dale who then put her crutches in the backseat while Mike got in the driver’s side.

“One of these days I’ll leave your house and not be on the way to the hospital,” Ashley said.

“Heh, someday,” Dale said as he shut the door.

*~*~*~*~*

Jeff glanced down at his phone and gave a sigh. It remained quiet. The last he heard from Ashley was a text saying she survived the interview and Marty asked her out. He didn’t know what the think of the second part. The texts he sent her were unanswered. Even calling didn’t work out; the call went straight to voicemail.

He was a little worried he couldn’t get a hold of Ashley, especially since Meghan was with her. And after he found out what had happened between the two sisters, he didn’t trust Meghan at all. 

It was a slow day so far in NASCAR. Everyone was still buzzing about the most popular driver being out. And there were already rumblings about Jimmie Johnson winning his fifth straight championship after winning the last two races. At only three races in, Jeff thought it was a little too early to declare him the champion. Sure he was the one to beat, but there was still a ways to go.

The only thing left on the agenda today was Cup Series qualifying, which was beginning to start in the next couple of minutes. He used the few minutes of downtown to try and call Ashley again; sighing when it went to voicemail again. Where was she?

*~*~*~*~*

Ashley waved goodbye to Mike after declining the offer to help her inside. She was back from the hospital with a new cast and fresh painkillers. She was happy to see Meghan’s car not in the driveway. The house appeared empty when she opened the door. Dakota met her as soon as she walked inside.

“Sorry that took longer than expected.” Ashley said to Dakota. She let the bag of wet clothes drop to the floor. “I bet you have to go out. Take you out and I think I’m gonna crawl into bed.”

That sounded like the perfect plan to her. Crawling in bed. The painkillers the hospital gave her were kicking in and she was sleepy. Once Dakota was taken care of, she made her way back to the bedroom where she looked in the spare bedroom, seeing Meghan’s things gone. “Good.” She said as she went to her room. She sat down on the bed, putting her crutches on the floor. She groaned as she lay back, happy to be lying in bed. She smiled when Dakota jumped up on the bed. “Tired too? I had a long day. A nap sounds so good.”

She pulled the blankets out from under her and crawled under them. She snuggled down beneath them while Dakota made herself comfortable. She stared at the ceiling a few minutes unable to fall asleep. She sighed and rolled to her side and started at the empty pillow.

She sat up on her elbow and reached for the phone on the table. She dialed Jeff’s number and listened as it rang. ‘Maybe I’ll be tired once I talk to him.’

“I have been trying to call you all day,” Jeff said into the phone in the way of answering.

“Hello to you too,” Ashley said, caught off guard.

Jeff sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m a little on edge. You didn’t answer your cell or the house phone. Thought something might have happened. Maybe you had taken Marty up on his offer.”

Ashley laughed. Her heart swelling finding out that Jeff was worried about her. “Well, I technically took Marty up on his offer. The invite extends to you as well as his wife. I don’t think inviting significant others would be a good idea on a first date.”

“No I don’t think it would be.” He felt like an idiot realizing that he had been slightly jealous of Marty. Even though he knew absolutely without a fact that Marty loved his wife. 

“Reason I didn’t answer my cell phone is because it got a little water on it and doesn’t work.”

“Why do I sense there is more to the story than that?”

“Because you’re a reporter.” Ashley said matter-of-fact. “And you’re right. There is more.”

Jeff listened while Ashley told him what happened. His jaw hardened the more he heard, his hand clenching into a first. “That little bitch…” He said, ignoring the looks from the people around him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. Doctor took x-rays and everything was fine. I got a new cast put on. I’m under strict orders not to go swimming until this one is removed.”

“Ha. Ha.” Jeff said at her joke. “Is she there?”

“No, she took off. Don’t know where, don’t care at this point.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Got some painkillers at the hospital. Ready to take a nap, but the empty pillow made me think of you so I decided to call.”

“A pillow made me think of you?” Jeff asked lowering his voice as other reporters and media personnel worked around him.

“Yes, because it’s your pillow and it’s empty. I miss you.”

He smiled. “I only left yesterday, but I miss you too.”

“I know it’s only been a day but we’ve spent way too much time apart recently. These past couple weeks we’ve talked more on the phone or online than in person. Felt like I had a relationship with a phone.”

“Sweetie,” he started. He grew a little scared at how Ashley was talking. ‘Was she wanting to break up?’ He wondered. She couldn’t. He was getting ready to tell her he loved her.

“I’m sorry; didn’t mean to lay all that on you. After what happened today, I just miss you a lot more and wish you were here. I know you travel a lot, it’s your job. I’m just whining. It must be the drugs.”

“Get some sleep; I’ll call you tonight.”

“We can Skype – you can be naked.” She giggled hearing him groan. “Only kidding – I’d rather have you naked in my bed where I can touch you.”

“Stop,” Jeff shifted in his seat as his desire grew. His mind shifted to Ashley naked. ‘How was he supposed to do his job when he was picturing his girlfriend naked?’

“Okay okay. I don’t want to embarrass you. Call me tonight. Me and Dakota are going to curl up and take a nap.”

“Mmm, lucky dog.”


	27. Chapter 27

The next afternoon, Ashley sat behind her desk. The laptop open, her latest Harlequin story in the background. Twitter minimized to task bar and a chat screen pulled up front and center.

Ashley_McCoy – I can’t write. It’s useless. I’ve written sentences and erased, written again and erased.   
Ashley_McCoy – The backspace key is the only thing that’s getting a workout today.  
Jeff_Gluck – I’ll let you go so you can write.  
Ashely_McCoy – No, no. I’m just not feeling it today. It’s alright. I’m not under that big of a deadline. Right now I’d rather talk with you.  
Jeff_Gluck – Can’t wait to see the interview tomorrow. I talked with Marty earlier. He’s pretty happy. Said it turned out great.  
Jeff_Gluck – And that you did a great job.  
Ashley_McCoy – Once we got started, it went easy. I’m still nervous, afraid what people will say or think after my name comes out. Right now it’s pretty lax, but now the details with be out…:/  
Jeff_Gluck – Wish I could say it won’t happen, but there will be idiots. And JR Nation is sometimes rough and blatantly harsh when it comes to Jr.  
Jeff_Gluck – But honey, don’t read into what they say. It was an accident, that could have been worse. No one blames you – the ones that matter. Jr doesn’t. Just ignore those people that take hits at you.

Ashley smiled as she read Jeff’s message. She was going to have to grow thick skin and not take what people say to heart. Dale didn’t blame her and she didn’t mean for what happened to happen.

Ashley_McCoy – You always know what to say to me. You’ve the best. :x wish I could do that in person.  
Jeff_Gluck – Tomorrow night baby. 

The doorbell rang, interrupting their chat. She told Jeff she’d ‘be right back’ and grabbed her crutches, heading to the front door. She looked through the peephole, her eyes widening, a shriek slipped through her lips as she quickly pulled open the door. She shrieked again, a smile on her face.

“You look… Horrible.” Leah grinned as she engulfed her sister in a hug. “North Carolina is not treating you good, Sis.”

“How! Why…” Ashley sputtered as she moved out of the way, allowing Leah to enter.

“Well, a little birdie told me what happened yesterday. I decided that I needed to come and take care of you.” Leah dropped her bags inside the door. “You have ended up in the hospital more times here than the entire time you lived back home.”

“But who’s watching Tyler?” Ashley asked, still shocked that Leah was in her house.

“Mom and Daddy. They wanted to come the minute I told them. They are pretty upset with Meghan.”

“How long are you staying?” Ashley asked, happy that she wouldn’t be faced with a weekend of being lonely. She hadn’t spent time with Leah since she left Pennsylvania. But even as she was happy that her sister was here, she couldn’t help at feeling a little sad.

“Until next Sunday.” Leah stared at her sister, seeing something. “What’s wrong? You’re not happy I’m here?”

“No, no. It’s not that. I’m happy, really.” She said seeing the doubtful look on Leah’s face. “It’s just that…” she sighed. “Jeff was gone for two weeks. Then when he came back, this happened. Meghan showed up; he went to Atlanta. I haven’t – we haven’t…”

“Ahhh,” Leah smiled, realization donning.

“And this is an off weekend so we were going to –”

“Stay in bed most of the time?”

Ashley blushed, “Yes.”

“I’m sorry Ash. I didn’t mean to ruin your plans. I can stay at a hotel a couple of days – give you two some privacy.”

Ashley was already shaking her head. “No. I’m not sending you to a hotel just to have sex with my boyfriend.”

“I’ll turn my iPod up really loud at night then,” Leah grinned.

Ashley laughed even as her face flushed. “I’m not loud.” She hobbled across the room toward the counter when the phone started ringing.

“That’s not what Jason Franks said your sophomore year.”

Ashley’s jaw slackened as she hit talk. “That was the last rumor Jason ever spread about me in high school. I punched him in fourth period English and broke his nose. Hello?”

“Who is Jason and what rumor did he spread about you?” Jeff asked laughter evident in his voice.

“A jerk I went to school with. He told everyone that I was a screamer. Not that he had any first hand knowledge in that area.”

“And you broke his nose?”

“Heck yes I did! Mom was beside herself because I was suspended for two days. Daddy was secretly proud.” Laughter trickled through the receiver, warming her heart. “He never said another thing about me again.”

“Did your company arrive okay?” Jeff asked once his laughter died down thought it was still evident in his voice.

“My – how did you –” She glanced at Leah, noticing the look her sister wore. “You two conspired again me.”

“Not really. Jeff told me what happened. I decided to come without him begging. Gave me the perfect reason to come down here and be nosy. See your house, how you’re living. See what Jeff’s like…”

“So you can report back to Daddy?”

“Don’t be surprised if he hasn’t done a full background check on Jeff.”

“What?” Jeff said into the phone hearing Leah. “Your dad had me checked out?”

“Obviously you checked out. I haven’t heard anything.” Ashley giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. “Don’t worry. I know how to handle Daddy.”

*~*~*~*~*

“Why are you so nervous?” Leah asked Sunday morning. She sat on the couch, sipping a hot cup of coffee. An afghan blanket thrown over her legs. “You said the interview went well.”

“It did. Went better than I thought it would.” Ashley admitted. She pulled the other end of the blanket over her feet. Spread out on the table in front of her, was the book for Tyler, near completion. She worked on it last night and hoped to finish it before Leah left, so she could take it back with her.

“Then what’s the problem?” Leah asked sitting her coffee cup down on the table, placing her sketch pad on her lap.

“They are gonna know I’m the reason Junior’s not in the car. I’m the reason he’s hurt.”

“Who cares what they say. It was an accident.”

“Yeah I know, but still. My pages are gonna be overrun with hate mail.” Ashley sighed. “I don’t even want to log on to anything.”

“It’s as simple as ignoring the haters, blocking/deleting the repeat offenders and thanking the ones for the well wishes. It won’t last too long. After a few days, they’ll find something else to do.”

“I hope so,” Ashley said. She had written a note and gave it to her webmaster. It would be posted on her website after NASCAR Now. It went into a in-depth account of her feelings and her injuries; letting her readers know that she was still working on her up coming books that she was going to let a broken leg stop her from writing. It also included an apology to JR Nation.

“Don’t you look great!” Leah said as the interview started. “I certainly don’t see the ten pounds the camera adds.”

“It’s in my face. From the amount of make-up they put on, it felt about 10 pounds.”

Leah’s phone buzzed a few minutes into the interview. She picked it up laughing out loud. “Tell Ashley she looks hot.” She read the text message to her sister.

“Who was that from?” Ashley asked.

The question made Leah laugh harder as she typed a reply. “Ashley wants to know which adoring male sent this.”

“Did Jeff text you? Damnit, Leah,” she muttered. She wished she had her phone. “We are definitely going tomorrow and getting a new phone. This sucks.”

“Shhh,” Leah waved her hand, quieting her sister. She reached the remote and turned up the volume.

“Well I can tell you what was said. I was there you know,” Ashley rolled her eyes and made her way down to the floor. She sat with her legs beneath the table. She grabbed the colored pencils, spreading them out on the table and started coloring the page she was working on.

Ashley struggled to her feet, grabbing her crutches, leaving Leah engrossed in the interview. She hobbled to her office and sat at her desk, bringing her computer out of hibernation. When her computer was finished loading she opened up Internet Explorer and first checked her web page. Her apology note was on the main page with the headline, ‘A Word From…’ There were no comments. 

Yet.

She knew they would come. It was only a matter of time. Her webpage was linked from her Facebook and Twitter accounts. 

Next she went to Facebook. She figured it would be the least trafficked versus Twitter. There was already a red bubble at the top of the page alerting her of notifications. She clicked on the tab and brought them up. They were get well wishes posted on her wall and it made her smile.

She took a breath before heading over to twitter. Once the page was open, she opened her replies tab. Her breath caught and tears filled her eyes when she saw some of the replies. They were mean and nasty; some were downright vulgar and inappropriate. She had expected the negative comments, the shots taken at her but she hadn’t expected it to be taken at this level.

“Damnit,” Leah said from the door. She marched across the floor and pushed down the laptop, closing it. “Do not pay any attention to them. Do not let them get to you. They are just pissed that Dale is not in the race car today and they need someone to blame. They would have blamed anybody. It doesn’t matter if it was an accident. The blame would have been placed on anyone in your position even if it was Dale’s fault.”

“I know I know,” Ashley sighed. “It just hurts to see it. I suppose I should just stay away from the Internet for a few days, maybe it will die down.” She grabbed her crutches from where they leaned against her desk and stood up. “The interview over?”

“It was excellent, Ash. Very good. You did great! You’re gonna have offers out the ying-yang to be giving interviews.”

“I’m done giving interviews about this.” Ashley said as she made herself comfortable back on the floor in front of the couch. “Unless Dale or Mike ask me I’m not doing another one.”

“Not even for Jeff?” Leah gave her a sly glance.

“Well maybe, but I think it would be a little awkward having him interview me. Would be just weird.”

“What are you working on?” Leah asked watching her sister pull out different sketches and drawings. “Is this the hauler you were taking about making? This is great.” She shifted through the rest of the papers looking at the scattered drawings and little notes. “What is all this?”

“Well… It never really crossed my mind to do this, but Jeff… well he saw the books and thinks I should make them into a series and get them published. He thinks they’ll be a big hit especially here in NASCAR country.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I’m not. I mean I started these books for Tyler. I never meant to write them for other kids. It’s just something that I do special for Tyler. I don’t want to ruin that. It won’t be the same if everyone can read ‘Tyler the Race Car: Learning my ABC’s’. But I played around with a few things, Jeff gave me a couple of ideas that I’m tossing around. I might be able to make a lot of changes and make it different than Tyler’s, but I’m not sure. And I’m not even sure my publisher would go for them anyway.”

“I think you should go for it. Jeff is right. This would be a hit. Tyler loves those books and I bet a lot of other kids would to.” Leah said. She grabbed her sketch book and opened it to a fresh page. “Now,” her pencil was poised above the page. “Paint me a picture of some of the characters you want to use. Some of Jeff’s ideas.”

“Well… he had this idea for a hang out called ‘The Track Bar’…”

*~*~*~*~*

Jeff shut the car off after he pulled into Ashley’s drive. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. He was dead tired and ready to drop into bed. On the drive back from Atlanta his intent had been to drive to his place, but the closer he got to North Carolina, the more he wanted to see Ashley. Before long he had been driving passed the exit in Charlotte and heading toward Ashley’s.

He drug himself from the vehicle and made his way to the front door and let himself in with the key Ashley had given him for this reason; getting back from the track in the middle of the night. He shut the door softly behind him and locked up.

The glow from the living room caught his attention and he walked in, noticing Ashley lying on the recliner, an afghan thrown over her. He smiled and moved toward the chair. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly over hers. He watched as her eyes fluttered opened.

“Hey,” Ashley whispered. She gave a yawn and blinked a few times trying to wake up. “I thought you were going home tonight?”

“I was, but I wanted to see you.” He kissed her again and brushed her hair from her face, trailing his fingers down her cheek. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I was, but my leg started hurting.” She sat the recliner up and tossed the blanket aside. “I came down and sat in the chair, fell asleep I guess.”

“You sleeping in the chair all night?”

“I think I can sleep in the bed now that you’re here.” She smiled and reached to grab her crutches and accepted his hand to help her from the chair.

“If not, I was gonna crawl into the chair with you.” Jeff said as he walked with her to the bedroom. He gave a small groan of pleasure at the sight of bed. “God I am so tired.”

Ashley sat on the edge of the bed and placed her crutches on the floor. She swung her legs onto the bed and lay back against the pillows. A smile grew on her lips as she watched Jeff undress and crawl in next to her. She moved toward him even as he moved to her. They snuggled down together and Ashley laid her head on his shoulder. She gave a content sigh.

“You did great on the interview. A lot of people were talking about it in the media center. They wish you well.”

“Mmm, media loves me for the story I created. Fans hate me for knocking out Junior. Can’t please everyone.”

“Well I can’t lie and say the media is not all over this. It’s big news that Junior’s not racing.”

“I’m not doing anymore interviews. So if anyone asks you or is leaning that way tell them no. The one with Marty was enough for me. After fan responses from that interview, I don’t think I can take their responses to another one.”

Jeff tightened his hold on Ashley. “I’m sorry Ash. JR Nation is quick to defend and accuse. They…protect Junior like he’s family. I was even guilty by association for some fans.”

“What?” Ashley leaned up on an elbow and looked down at him. “They were rude to you because you’re dating me?”

Jeff nodded. “But that’s okay. I’m used to them saying things about me if I say something they don’t like or agree with. Just don’t let them get to you. Ignore them. When he’s back in the car, they’ll forget all about it.”

“I hope so,” Ashley sighed as she lay back down. “I really hate being the most hated person in America right now.”


	28. Chapter 28

Ashley’s head popped up when the doorbell went off on Wednesday. She gave a grumble and put the colored pencil down on top of the final page in Tyler’s book. Bracing her hand on the coffee table she pushed herself up to the couch. The doorbell rang again as she reached for her crutches.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’m coming.” She muttered and made her way across the room toward the door. She pulled it open, a smiling building on her lips as she saw Mike and Dale on the other side. “Hi!”

“Hey,” Mike stepped through the threshold when Ashley moved out of the way, allowing the men to enter. He gave her a hug once the door was shut.

“Playing hookie from work today?” Ashley questioned as she gave Dale a hug. She motioned them into the living room and followed after them. “Jeff headed to Hendrick to do the next chat.”

“All by yourself?” Mike asked, taking a seat in the recliner.

“No, my sister is outback on the deck. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Sister?” Dale asked hesitantly eying the doorway to the kitchen.

“My older sister, Leah is here for the week. Jeff thought it would raise my spirits, so-to-speak to have Leah here. With her work schedule, she can’t get down here to visit.” Ashley explained. She grinned at Dale. “Don’t worry. Meghan is long gone. She won’t be back here anytime soon.”

“Thank God,” Mike said and looked up as paws clicked on the kitchen floor, heading their way. The German Shepherd ran into the room. Upon noticing guests, its tail started waging and he made a beeline toward Mike first. “Well hi.” He rubbed his hand over the Shepherd’s head.

“That damn grill is about to find its way at the bottom of the damn lake! You’re lucky it’s too damn heavy for me to lug down there myself. I may settle for pushing it off the damn deck stairs.” Leah growled as she stalked into the room. She grew up short seeing the guests. Her face colored in embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

Ashley giggled. “Leah, this is Mike and Dale. Mike, Dale, this is my foul-mouthed sister, Leah.”

“Hello,” Leah accepted Mike’s hand. “I’m sorry; I normally don’t talk like that. But that hunk of junk…” she broke off with a head shake. “Her highness thought burgers on the grill would be a lovely lunch. Hi,” she said turning toward Dale and taking his hand. She gave him a smile and felt his hand tighten on hers. “You could have told me you were expecting guests.” Her eyes never left Dale’s as she spoke to her sister.

“We dropped in unexpected. To see how Ashley was doing,” Dale said.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the two adults before turning back to Mike. “Have you guys eaten yet? We could throw more on the grill?”

“Are you kidding?” Leah shook her head and let Dale’s hand drop. “That hunk of junk’s not cooking anything.”

“I’ll look at it.” Dale offered and followed Leah through the kitchen.

“Grill better work. I bought it when I first moved in. Only been used a couple of times,” Ashley said as when Dale and Leah left.

“Dale will get it to work,” Mike said and looked toward the kitchen, but his view was blocked.

“Don’t worry,” Ashley told him. “Leah is harmless. The only agenda she has is reporting back to Mom and Daddy about Jeff.”

Mike laughed and settled back in the chair. “So how are you doing?”

“Good. Still a pain in the butt to hobble around. I’d kill for a shower.” She shrugged. “But my publisher called and said that the sales on my last book are up since the news broke about my involvement in sidelining Dale. So I guess that’s good.”

“That’s one way to look at it. The interview turned out great.” Mike looked down at the table. “What are you drawing?” He asked seeing the colored pages and sketch book in front of him. He picked up the sketch book and flipped through the pages. “Wow, these are great,” he studied the sketch of the lake that harbored a dock with a bench on it.

“Leah drew that.” Ashley told him. “It’s the dock I have outback.” She watched as he continued to flip through the pages.

“I guess drawing just isn’t your forte?” He asked looking at a sketch of Dakota from the neck up.

“Writing is my forte, drawing is Leah’s.” Ashley explained. “I can draw, as you saw in Daytona, but Leah is way better than I am. I can hold my own, but I usually stick to writing.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. That drawing you did of Dale’s car and the guys was awesome.” He flipped the page and furrowed his brow. “What is this?” He studied the picture in front of him.

“Oh that. I have a series that I write for my nephew, Leah’s son, Tyler. When I was working on the NASCAR book last year, I had the idea to write a children’s book about a fictional racecar named Tyler.” She picked up the book she was working on completing and handed it over. “This is book number five.”

Mike accepted the pages and looked through it from the beginning, reading the print and taking in the drawings. “I’ve never heard about this series? Why?”

“They aren’t published. I write them and Leah usually does the illustrations in them. She’s done the first four, but with me down here this time, I tried my hand at drawing them. There are only two copies of each book. Tyler’s and the copy I keep for myself. These are Tyler’s special books.”

“This is a great idea. You should really think about getting them published and making them available to all kids. They’d be a great hit, especially here.”

Ashley gave a smile, “I’ve heard this all before. Jeff told me the same thing when he saw them. He even gave me some ideas. Which is what you saw in Leah’s sketch book. We messed around with ideas and concepts. Coming up with drawings of characters.”

“Are you going to do it?”

Ashley shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. I wonder if they got the grill going?”

Mike sat the drawings back on the table and stood. He let the subject drop for now, but stored the idea in the back of his mind. It was a great idea for a children’s series about a racecar. He knew it would be a hit. “Let’s go see.”

*~*~*~*~*

Jeff opened the door Ashley’s later that afternoon to laughter and talk. It was strange to hear the male voices and odd that Dakota didn’t run to meet him at the door. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up before he followed the voices.

“Hi!” Ashley smiled up at him when she noticed him in the doorway to the dining room. “Finished already? Wow.” She glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Almost two. Time flew.”

Jeff looked around the room taking it in. Ashley and Leah sat on one side of the table with Mike across from Leah and Dale at the head. The seat across from Ashley stood empty but for her foot resting upon it. Remnants of lunch sat in front of them with a half empty pitcher of iced tea. Papers and pencils were scattered about. A small wave of jealousy swept through him when he saw Dakota lying at Dale’s feet.

“What’s going on?” He asked walking into the room. He sat down next to Ashley and looked at the papers in front of her. “What’s this?” He slid a paper across the short distance between them. The paper held a green cartoon racecar with windshield eyes stared back at him from the center. The word ‘Chase’ was scrawled across the top. He looked at the other papers seeing more cars of different colors and names; semi-haulers and even racetracks. 

“‘Tyler, The Race Car’ with a new twist,” Leah said as she continued drawing the garage where ‘Chase’ would live. “You could call it ‘The Next Generation’.”

“Ashley showed us the books she wrote for her nephew,” Dale said, looking at Leah’s drawing. “No, no no. That doesn’t look right. Here,” he snatched the pencil from her hand. “Let me.”

“By all means, Picasso,” Leah’s gaze caught Ashley’s and she rolled her eyes. “I can’t wait to see a final product.”

“You’re gonna do a new series?” Jeff asked keeping his face clear. “When did you decide this?” Aside from her turning down his push to write a children’s NASCAR book, he didn’t know Ashley was thinking about it on her own. He didn’t know she had changed her mind. That stung.

“There are ideas wrote out for three books already. Almost four,” Mike watched Dale add onto Leah’s drawing changing a few minor things here and there.

“That’s not bad,” Leah said, impressed. “Maybe in your free time you could do the illustrations.”

Dale laughed, “What free time?”

“Well you aren’t exactly racing right now,” she took the pencil from his hand and changed the piece slightly. She smirked when Dale grunted in answer, took the pencil back and kept drawing.

“Don’t go putting anyone on the payroll, Sis,” Ashley said as she took the brown colored pencil and shaded the car she was working on. 

“What is that?” Mike asked leaning across the table.

“It’s Tater,” Ashley said with a smile and turned the paper around so everyone could see. She grinned when they laughed. She flipped it around so Jeff could have a view. Her grinned dimmed when she saw the forced smile on his face. She sent him a confused look and opened her mouth to question him but she was cut off by talk.

“I like the teeth with the gap,” Leah said, sliding the paper her way. She erased one of the pupils and redrew it slightly off center, glancing away. “He’s special.” They all laughed.

Jeff sat back and watched the other four chatter and throw out ideas. Ashley would write them down and either she or Leah would do a rough sketch. He heard some of his own ideas he told Ashley last month being tossed out. A paper holding his idea, ‘The Track Bar’ was produced and he noticed a sign proclaiming ‘Happy Hour’ specials in one of the windows.

They continued on like he wasn’t in the room; carrying on and having a good time. He felt like the fifth wheel. Ashley’s pen whipped across the page as she wrote the rough draft of a story Dale was telling. He watched as she seemed to hang onto every word. Jeff placed his hand on her thigh, gently caressing. His lips thinned when she wiggled his hand away, never breaking stride in writing. That alone was enough to send him from the table. He stood up from his chair and left the room. No one called to him and worse – the dog never moved from Dale’s feet.

It was late afternoon before Dale and Mike said their goodbyes and left. Leah started clearing the table, whistling as she carried dirty glasses to the kitchen. On her way back she noticed Ashley staring at her. “What?”

“What?” Ashley mimicked, rolling her eyes. “So…”

“So… what?” Leah asked, gathering the papers on the table stacking them in a pile on top of Ashley’s sketch book. She took a couple she wanted to rework or fix and slid them into her own book.

“Don’t give me that. What’s up with you and Dale? You two looked awful chummy.”

Leah blushed. “I don’t know. Honest,” she said answering her sister’s look. “We just talked a little…a lot while we were outside. He’s real easy to talk to. I don’t know what it is. Nothing probably. We just met.”

“You like him.”

“I hardly know him.”

“You gonna see each other anymore while you’re here?” She followed Leah into the kitchen. She opened the back door and let Dakota out.

“He gave me his number.” Leah bit her bottom lip trying to stop the wide grin that threatened but it shone through when Ashley squealed.

“Oh Leah! That’s awesome!”

“He just seemed like a nice guy. So different from all the others.” Leah explained, leaning against the counter. Her arms were folded across her chest and she stared at the room, not seeing the kitchen but the man on her mind. “He wasn’t bothered when I mentioned Tyler. So that was an immediate plus.” She covered her face with her hands. When they fell, she was smiling. “I want to go to my room and call him right now. But that would tell him I’m desperate.”

“You are anything but,” Ashley said. She opened the door and caught sight of Jeff leaning on the deck railing staring out over the backyard. She frowned immediately sensing something was wrong. She stepped out onto the deck sliding the door shut behind her.

“Hi, I do believe you look like my boyfriend,” she grinned. “How about we go inside and make up for all the time we spent apart?” She gave him a little nudge. The smile she wore slowly disappeared when Jeff failed to respond with even so much as his own smile. “Jeff? Are you okay? Did something happen today?

She watched him, searching his profile for a hint. The longer he stayed silent the more scared she grew. “Jeff, what is it?” She reached out laying her hand on his arm. The anger that shone in his eyes when he finally looked at her had her dropping her hand away and taking a slight step back.

“Do you know what time it is?”

Ashley’s eyes drew together in confusion at the unexpected question. If Jeff hadn’t looked so serious, so angry, she would have made a joke. She lifted her left arm and glanced at her wrist – which was bare since her watch broke at Dale’s. She raised her eyes back to Jeff’s.

“It’s almost five,” Jeff told her. “Do you know what time I got here? Two.” He answered for her. “You know when I walked out of the house? Two-fifteen.”

“What-”

“Didn’t notice did you? Barely noticed I arrived and didn’t even notice when I left.”

“I’m sorry Jeff. I-”

“Was too busy wrapped up in Junior to notice anything else.”

“Now wait-”

“My ideas for your children’s book wasn’t good enough until they came from him, huh? I gave you ideas in January. But you never gave them much of a thought – let alone brainstormed with me. But you sat there with him and wrote. And drew. Talked and brainstormed over ideas – my ideas – and didn’t give me a second thought. I told you those books would be a great idea and you brushed me off, forgetting about it. But the minute he says the same thing you jump all over it.”

“I told-”

“I can see already where this is going and it surprised me. I thought it was different.”

“Jeff-” she started, growing scared. “What-”

“Just what really happened at Dale’s house? Why were you and him off by yourselves?”

“Now wait.” Hurt burned through her. She was caught off guard at this onslaught. She had no idea what brought it on. “You think I snuck off with Dale on purpose? To what – make out? Grab a quickie? Is that what you think?” Anger slowly crept forward. “You think that much of me that you’d think I’d do that to you? You think I’m that type of person to go into a relationship with a man and jump into bed with another?” She felt the tears well in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, hoping to keep the tears away until he was gone. “I don’t need you if that’s what you think. I don’t need a man in my life that thinks so little of me. Please leave. Just…go.”

She moved around him and crutched her way down the steps and started across the yard. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She chocked back a sob when she heard a car door shut and a vehicle start. The pain in her chest was strong.

When she got to the dock, she sat down on the bench. The tears flowed blurring the scenery in front of her. The dock creaked alerting her but she made no move. She felt the body sit down next to her and an arm wrap around her.

“Are you okay?” Leah asked softly. She caught the end of the exchange when she opened the door to ask about supper.

Ashley shook her head and leaned against her sister. “No. God Leah, it hurts. I’ve never hurt this much.”

“That’s because you love him. No one else mattered this much.”

“I do. I do love him.” A fresh wave of tears fell. “I can write happily ever after but I can’t live it. Why?”

“Oh Ash,” Leah hugged her sister tighter, feeling her own tears trickle down her cheeks. “You will, you will.”


	29. Chapter 29

“I wish you could stay,” Ashley said that Friday as she watched Leah throw her suitcase in her car.

“You and me both, but duty calls.” Leah shut the trunk and faced her sister. She gave her a small smile. The past few days had been tough on Ashley and she wished she was able to help. “I have to be back at work on Monday.”

“Yeah I know. Maybe I can get you to move here now.”

Leah smiled thinking about Dale. Since meeting him only two days prior, they talked a lot on the phone or by text. She even went to his house for dinner last night. She had the most amazing time; couldn’t remember the last time she never wanted a night to end. A night that ended with a wonderful, toe-curling kiss. “I’m sorry, Ash. Here I am grinning like an idiot over a man and you’re hurting because of one.”

“I’m okay,” Ashley said but they both knew otherwise. “I’m happy for you. You caught a good guy.”

“I haven’t caught anyone. We just had a good time together. I don’t know what will happen after today. But Ashley, you caught one of the best. He just needs to remove his head from his ass. I saw him with you. He’s gone. He’s completely in love with you. He just hasn’t realized it yet. And if he has, he hasn’t accepted it yet. You know how those heroes of yours are: stubborn, hard-headed idiots, but they always come back to the woman. Jeff will too. Don’t give up on him.”

“Leah, what he said-”

“Forget it. He didn’t mean any of it. There is something else there, that’s just what came out. You know men.”

“He’s not shy with words. He’s a reporter. That’s probably what he meant.” Her heart constricted and her eyes welled. “I’m gonna cry again.”

“Stop it,” Leah scolded even as she drew Ashley into a hug. “Just give him a little more time. If that doesn’t work, go to his place and whip him into shape.”

“You’d better get going,” Ashley stepped back from Leah, wiping the tears from her face. “Give Tyler a big hug and kiss from me.”

“I will. He’ll be ecstatic about his new book. I can’t wait to tell him I met Junior too.” Leah opened her car door and sat down in the seat. “Don’t let this relationship end. He’s the best thing for you. Despite everything that happened these past couple weeks, ever since you’ve met him you’ve been the happiest I’ve ever seen you. He’s good for you. Don’t let him get away.”

The quiet hit her when she stepped back into her house. With Leah there for the past week and Jeff spending more time at her place than his, there was always noise. Now the quiet was deafening. Every move she made seemed to echo off the walls.

She sat on her couch in the quiet and stared at the room. She didn’t realize how much Jeff filled up her life in the short time he’d been a part of it. Dakota laid her head on Ashley’s thigh and looked at her.

“You miss him too?” Ashley asked the canine, stroking the dog’s head. “Me too. Me too.” She picked up her sketch book and flipped through the pages. She saw some of the sketches for the book and wanted to rip them to pieces. It was part of the reason she was alone. She sighed and flipped past them. 

Buried in the middle of blank pages she came across the drawing she did a few weeks ago. It was a pencil sketch she had done of Jeff. She tried to capture the same look Jeff had on his face in the hotel room in Florida. She traced a finger down his cheek.

She sighed and sat the book back on the table. She got up and went to her office and started up her computer.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Been a terrible week and just sent my older sis back home. Cheer me up my Twitterville friends. What’s on your mind today?

Jeff stared at the status. The week had not turned like he had imagined it. He had planned to spend the week with Ashley, enjoying the off week with her. So far he had spent more time alone in his apartment. From what he read into Ashley status on Twitter, he assumed her week wasn’t any better than his. It made him feel slightly better knowing she had just a bad time as he.

Mentions of his name started trickling in. The friends in Twitterville had mentioned him in replies to Ashley. Some asked if they had plans for the weekend off. Others told him that he should cheer her up. He wanted nothing more than to be the one to do so. Three days of thinking had him realizing what an idiot he was, but his anger had overridden any rational thought on his brain. Now he didn’t know what to do.

Leaving Twitter open, he pulled up a new tab and checked his mail. He saw an e-mail from one of the Amp guys. Clicking on it, he read the short e-mail and then opened the attachments. He smiled seeing the pictures from the afternoon at Dale’s. There were pictures of the group together, a few of him talking with different guys including Dale, Ashley getting a crash course on paintballing from Dale. The pictures of him and Ashley made him stop. There was one of them standing together on Dale’s deck before the shoot began. It was a profile of him staring at TJ, who stood across from him, talking – and he could tell because his hands were raised in emphasis. Ashley stood next to him with a smile on her face staring at him. The look in her eyes made his heart clench.

Love.

Another picture caught them getting ready to paintball. They were dressed in the camouflage gear. Ashley had her head lying on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. He smiled remembering the conversation that went on during that moment.

The final picture of them together almost stopped his heart. He felt the pain quicken with every beat and a lump rose in his throat. The group was coming out of the woods, walking toward the house. He led the group with Ashley cradled in his arms. The emotions he felt that day came back. The confusion first seeing Ashley being carried on Dale’s back, compassion when he realized she was hurt and downright fear when he saw the severity of the injury. He remembered the words he whispered to her on the ground, the words he whispered to her on the walk to the house. He remembered the panic he felt on the way to the hospital when she lost consciousness.

He saved the pictures to his computer and worked quickly to upload an article on his thoughts from the shoot, dribbling of the whole day to the paintballing mishap and after. He picked the group shot, the photo of them hugging and the photo of him carrying Ashley to place with the article and uploaded to his page. The e-mail with the pictures had given him the okay for the article and told him the actual video from the day was finished and would be unveiled to the Internet world next Wednesday.

Jeff shortened the link and posted it on his Twitter page as well as Facebook. Before he closed out his e-mail, he forwarded the pictures to Ashley. He didn’t type a comment, just sent the mail as he received it. His mentions grew as people read the article. He read the usual praise and ‘good jobs’. But other comments caught his attention quicker. Comments on the pictures. How he and Ashley looked good together. How they made a cute couple. How it looked like they belonged together. How the love shown even through photographs.

He pulled up Ashley’s profile reading through the answers she gave on questions were asked. And then he searched her replies, pulling up her mentions and seeing the new questions that pertained to the article he had just posted.

Jr88fan - @AshleyMcCoy Was @Jeff_Gluck scared?  
@jr88fan - He just posted an article about that day on sbnation pertaining to his thoughts and account of that day. Check it out.

He noticed she skipped over the more personal questions fans asked. If it were last week, he knew she’d have probably answered them.

RJones85 – how do you respond to hate mail you’ve received, if any, after this?  
@RJones85 – There’s been plenty of hate messages. These people don’t know me but they still hurt. I try to ignore, sometimes it doesn’t work. Need thicker skin.

Jeff gritted his teeth thinking about some of the tweets he’d seen directed at Ashley. He could only imagine the ones he missed and what was sent to her e-mail account. He’d been around the sport long enough to know that you couldn’t make everyone happy. There was always gonna be someone you were gonna upset. He had to learn to there would always be someone who hated what you wrote and to ignore what they said. Responding to them would get you nowhere.

Wishuponastar – love the pictures @jeff_gluck posted with his article. You two look good together. So happy. I hope we see more in the future.  
@wishuponastar – Love the handle. I’ve wished upon plenty of stars the past few days. Hope it comes true. I hope I can send out more pictures in the future too.

The reply spurred him into action. He shut his computer lid, sending it into sleep mode. On his way out the door he grabbed his phone, stuffing it into the pocket in his jeans.


	30. Chapter 30

Ashley fingers moved silently over the sketch book, the picturing in her mind coming to life before her. The lines crossed and meshed and came together building a scene created in her head.

The only correspondence she’d received from Jeff. A mindless forward without a word or greeting. She tried not to read into the detached e-mail, but she’d seen Jeff’s name pop up in the corner of her computer and her heart stumbled. Only to plummet at the unfeeling e-mail.

A tear rolled down her cheek before she brushed it away, unwilling to have it fall onto the paper. The picture swam in front of her eyes and she took the moment to close them. A cry swelled in her lungs and she dispelled a deep breath trying to push it away.

There was no way she was supposed to feel like this. It had only been two days. Two of the longest days she had ever felt. Two days in existence missing an important piece – her heart. She wondered how she was going to live without it. If she’d ever get over what she was feeling or it would stay with her forever. Would she ever love again?

Ashley shook her head firmly. She would never love again. No one would ever move in and take Jeff’s place. It wouldn’t be fair to another man; she wouldn’t be able to give them her heart, not even a piece of it. 

She closed the sketch book, unable to finish the picture and stuffed it in the bag at her feet. Tears rolled down her cheeks as another crying wave came over her. She swiped at them with the back of her hand. Shouldering the bag quickly, she grabbed her crutches and pulled herself to her feet. Turning around to move back to the house she froze.

There was Jeff standing on the dock staring at her with his hands in his pockets; a couple days growth covering his face. His eyes never wavered from her face, nor did he move.

Tears swam in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. Her heart stumbled as he continued to stare at her without moving. Her bottom lip quivered and she drew it between her teeth. At that movement she saw Jeff tense and his stare faltered as he gaze drop to her mouth before meeting her eyes again.

“Jeff…” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Jeff started before he closed his eyes and took a breath. It was so much easier to say everything he wanted to say in his head than it was to the woman he loved. 

She watched as his almost stoic demeanor changed. His shoulders dropped as he bowed his head to look at his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck. It was the first time she seen him at a loss for words. She wanted to take a step forward. She wanted to fall into his arms, sink into the feeling of being held by him, but the words he said floated around in her head, making her stand in place.

“Ashley…God, this was much easier saying this on the drive over.” His fingers itched to reach out and brush across Ashley’s face, clearing away the tear tracks. Seeing the tears when she first turned around sent a fist to his stomach, his heart clenching in pain. “I’m an idiot, Ash.”

Ashley blinked in surprise. The words were not what she was expecting to hear.

“I’m a journalist. Words are kind of my thing and right now, that’s the only thing in my head. I’m an idiot and I don’t deserve to be standing here begging for your forgiveness.”

“Is that what you’re doing? Begging?”

“Not even close,” Jeff took a step forward. “I’ve never done this before. No one has ever had this effect on me before. You have me all twisted up and backward. Making me feel and do things that I’ve never felt or done before. My life hasn’t been the same since I ran into you. I thought that was the worst day of my life,” he snorted, shaking his head. “Turns out, it was the best. Getting fired led me to you. And it’s crazy to think if that one moment in time never happened, I wouldn’t have been on that sidewalk at the same time as you. We would have missed our moment.”

The tears welled in Ashley’s eyes as she listened to Jeff’s words. She had never thought of it that way. If Jeff hadn’t been fired, he wouldn’t have been on the sidewalk when she walked by. They would have never met. The last three months would have been spent alone.

“It’s crazy that I feel so much for you so fast, that when I stop to think about it I don’t even know when it happened. Maybe it was instant. In that moment I looked down at you laying on the sidewalk or seeing you cowering on your kitchen floor scared of a bat. I don’t know when, but I know I love you,” he heard her swift intake of breath and saw the tears making their tracks down her face. His eyes never wavered from hers.

“I love you so much, that I’ve been walking around in a fog these past couple days. Angry at everyone and everything, but having no business to be angry with anyone but myself.”

“Jeff?” Ashley called, the tears of sadness now ones of happiness. He loved her!

“Yeah?” He asked hesitantly.

“I love you too.” She told him with a smile.

“Yeah?” The smile slowly grew on Jeff’s face, his heart stumbled and kick-started beating wildly in his chest. He wanted to shout and yell. She loved him!

“Yeah.” Ashley grinned. “You know there was a book I once wrote that at the end, after the hero realized he was completely wrong and helplessly in love with the heroine; the heroine ran into his arms.” She looked down at her crutches and back at him expectantly.

“How about if I come to you?”

“Please.” Ashley laughed and opened her arms to wrap around Jeff’s neck. Crutches clattered to the ground forgotten, teetering close to the edge. She hugged him as Jeff’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him.

“Ashley,” he buried his face in her hair and breathed. “God, I’ve missed you. I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot. Please forgive me. I was jealous, worried, an idiot. I didn’t know what I felt for you was love.”

“There is nothing going on between me and Dale. I didn’t decide to do the children’s book because he said it was a good idea. He and Mike just saw the pictures that Leah and I were messing around with on Sunday. I told Leah your ideas and she started drawing. It got out of hand Wednesday and I’m sorry,” Ashley leaned back in his arms to stare up at him. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know. I got out of hand afterward.” Jeff lowered his head and took her lips with his. He tightened his arms, pulling her against his body.

“We can still salvage the weekend together,” Ashley whispered against his lips. Her hand caressed the nape of his neck.

He kissed her lightly on the lips, “hold that thought.” He pulled away and reached into his pocket where the black box resided after he made a pit stop on the way to her house earlier. He opened it and held it in the palm of his hand, “Marry me, Ash. I know we haven’t known each other very long, but you’re it. You’re the one for me. You have my heart, my whole heart. It will always be yours.”

Ashley’s breath caught. Her gaze dropped from Jeff’s eyes to the box he held in his palm. The diamond twinkled in the sunlight. “Jeff…oh my…” She nodded her head as a tear escaped. The diamond ring blurred in front of her. “Yes.” She nodded her head again and again. “Yes!”

Jeff took the ring from the box and slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand. He lifted her off her feet and twirled her around in a circle. Her arms locked tight around his neck, her laughter rang in his ears. 

He swung her up in his arms, leaving her crutches lying on the ground. He figured that way; she wouldn’t be able to get away. “Let’s go make us a happy ending.”

“Yes. Let’s,” Ashley breathed. She laid her head on his shoulder, settling in his arms as he carried her from the dock. She couldn’t have had a better happy ending if she had penned it herself. It didn’t get any better than this.


	31. Chapter 31

Epilogue

February 2011 (the following year)

Ashley held Jeff’s hand in hers as they walked through the doors to the restaurant being held open by an impeccable dressed man.

“Good evening,” He smiled at the couple; his eyes trailing down the woman’s body as she walked passed him in the short black dress. He lingered on her backside before raising his gaze catching the eye of the gentleman with her. He blanched at being caught and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Jeff shook his head, a small grin playing at his lips. He placed his hand on the small of Ashley’s back as he herded her through the door; staking his claim. The ring on her left hand should have been sufficient enough but extra leverage was always a good thing. Next month on the first off weekend of the season, another ring would be added.

“He really liked your dress,” Jeff whispered in her ear as they stepped up to the maître’d’. “Hi. We have reservations at six for Gluck.”

“One moment, Sir,” the woman told them.

“This dress,” Ashley glanced back at the gentleman who held open the door. His quickly averted his gaze. “This old thing? Been sitting in the back of my closet forever.”

“Right, I would have remembered seeing something like this,” Jeff took another appreciative glance at his fiancée. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him. “I didn’t think the little black dress could have gotten better from last year. I was wrong and boy, am I glad. You look absolutely amazing.”

Ashley’s smiled dazzled him. “You don’t look half bad yourself,” she fingered the lapels on his black dress coat. “Pretty handsome.”

“Mr. Gluck, if you’ll follow me, the rest of your party is waiting.”

Jeff’s hand found its way to the small of Ashley’s back as they followed the maitre d through the upscale beachfront Miami restaurant. “I liked this better last year when it was just the two of us on the beach.”

Ashley turned her head and grinned up at him. The picture in her mind of the two of them dancing the beach quickly morphed into a different night all together. She could almost feel Jeff on top of her; hear the waves crashing around them. The only light of the night came from the moon, shadowing their bodies.

“You better wipe that look off your face, woman of mine,” Jeff leaned down whispering against her hair. He spotted their table with the occupants sitting next to each other, their heads bowed close together in conversation. “Save those thoughts for back in the room.”

Ashley laughed softly before turning her attention to their table. They were noticed and both people stood up and she moved forward hugging her sister. “That dress looks better than it did in the changing room.”

“You should have seen Dale when I stepped from the bathroom,” Leah laughed. “His head whipped around so fast. And you…” she took a step back and looked her sister up and down. “Fabulous.”

“The guy holding the door certainly thought so,” Jeff grumbled as he shook Dale’s hand before holding out a chair for Ashley to sit down. He then, took a seat next to her.

“He was lucky he brought his stare above the Mason-Dixon Line,” Dale wrapped his arm around the back of Leah’s chair. “Did you have to wear something so…so…that?”

“After seeing your reaction earlier, oh yeah.” Leah placed her hand on his thigh, giving a little squeeze. When he took his arm from around her shoulders and placed his hand on top of hers, she turned her hand over and threaded their fingers.

Leah sent him a smile. She felt like one of Ashley’s romance heroines. The happiness was bursting at the seams within her. She felt showered in love in a way she had never felt before. She had Dale written off after leaving Ashley’s house last spring and returning to Pennsylvania. Never had it crossed her mind that he would get in touch with her. What would a popular race car driver see in the likes of a single mom accountant?

But he called, she called and he popped in for a visit hanging with Tyler. He took them both out to dinner, to the zoo and amusement park. He tried to please Tyler as much as her. He took them both to the Charlotte races in May that year. She found out nerves from watching a race on TV didn’t even begin to come close to the nervousness she felt actually sitting on the pit box. Tyler was ecstatic through both weekend races. He was able to sit in Dale’s car and meet a lot of the drivers.

After the Coca-Cola 600 was over and they were back at Dale’s house, he carried a worn out Tyler from the vehicle. The little boy wrapped both arms around Dale’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder, he sleepily whispered, ‘Its okay you didn’t win. You’re still the best to me. I love you.’

That night, Dale knew the very best thing had happened to him. The love of a four-year-old boy had wound its way into his heart and took hold. He knew there would be no way he could let the little tyke – or his mom – go. He led Leah from the bedroom Tyler had called his from the previous weekend to his bedroom. Slowly they undressed each other in between kisses and soft touches. He laid her down on his bed and rose above her. Brushing the hair from her face he whispered, ‘I love you’ for the very first time.

“That’s why we wear dresses like this,” Ashley said, interrupting the couple’s thoughts. “For guys like you two to look and appreciate.”

“I appreciate alright.”

They settled back into conversation; talking about speed weeks, the upcoming season, and Ashley and Jeff’s wedding. They even ribbed Dale about his social media holdout. Even Leah had set up an account and joined. It was Leah who flagged down their server and handed her phone over for him to snap a picture of the two couples. The photo was promptly posted to her twitter feed.

“See how fun that was!” Leah told Dale as she quickly typed into her phone.

“Interrupting dinner.”

Leah rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her purse. “You’ll wear down eventually.”

“See what you started?” Dale told Jeff and Ashley. “You guys had to get her on that site and now she’s addicting.”

Ashley and Jeff just smiled in reply.

After their dinner plates were taken away and their drinks topped off, Leah reached into her purse and pulled out a newspaper. She held it in her lap as she and the two men grinned at Ashley.

“Uh oh, I don’t like those looks,” Ashley said as she warily glanced around the table. “What’s going on?”

“You don’t know how hard this was, keeping it a secret until we can tell you,” Jeff started.

“Tell me what?” She looked at her sister, who was smiling like an idiot to her fiancée. “Well, it must be good news or you wouldn’t be smiling.”

“It’s great news!” Leah handed the newspaper to Jeff.

Ashley accepted the paper from Jeff, looking down at it before glancing at everyone again. She unfolded the paper and saw it was already opened to a section. She scanned the headlines, freezing when she saw.

‘New York Times Bestseller’s List’

She barely felt Jeff’s fingers caressing her shoulder from where he rested his arm on the back of her chair. Her hands shook as she scanned down the list. There on line number fifteen read: 

Sworn Protector by Ashley McCoy

“For real?” She whispered. She checked the date on the newspaper and saw the correct date. Her eyes scanned back to her name on the list. The number one to the right of the title let her know the book had only been on the list for only a week. “Oh my…”

“I told you that book was great!” Leah told her. “This just proves it. One week and it’s already fifteen. You’re going all the way to number one baby!”

“You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you as soon as I knew,” Jeff hugged her to him. “Are you okay?” He asked when she continued to stare at the paper.

Ashley nodded before raising her head. His face swam in front of her eyes through the tears. “I just can’t believe it. A bestseller!” She grinned through the tears. She dropped the newspaper on the table and raised her arms in the air. “A bestseller!” She squealed, causing heads to turn from the surrounding tables to look at them and wrapped her arms around Jeff’s neck, hugging him tight.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Ashley’s waist. “Congratulations, Sweetheart. I knew this book would be great.” He whispered in her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ashley titled her hand and kissed him softly on the lips. She grabbed his hand as they turned toward the table again, meeting her sister’s and Dale’s smile. “This is awesome, guys.”

“Everything is falling into place, Sis,” Leah said, sending a sideways glance toward Dale, catching his wink. She held his hand in his and reached for her wine glass. “Let’s toast!” She said and they all raised their glasses in the air. She blushed as she drew a blank.

“The future,” Ashley said stepping in.

“The words from a bestseller right there!” Their glasses rang as the touched them toward a bright future, full of love and happiness.


End file.
